Card captor Naruto
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Un jour, j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque de papa le livre de Clow, en l'ouvrant j'ai laissé échapper des cartes qui sont très dangereuses. C'est comme cela que je suis devenu chasseur de carte. Souvent Pov Naruto. Monde UA un peu OCC
1. Naruto et le livre magique

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Personnage: Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Couple: Sasunaru mais bien tard**

**Note de l'auteur:** Hello everybody! Cette histoire est un remake de card captor Sakura. Un jour, je mettais reregarder la série et j'ai trouvé du potentiel pour en faire un sasunaru mais je préviens, Sasuke arrivera dans un moment mais pas de suite. Sinon j'espère que vous aimeriez mon histoire malgré que l'histoire originelle appartient à CLAMP que j'adore vraiment mais bon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

_**épisode 1 : Naruto et livre magique**_

La nuit tomba sur la tour de Tokyo, deux personnes se tenaient sur un immeuble, l'un deux était blond aux yeux bleus océans et trois traits sur chaque joue, portant une tenue étrange une veste blanche avec des damés noir, une croix en argent en guise de fermeture, un tee-shirt noir, un pantalon gris clair, un bracelet damés noir et blanc et deux bagues, une noire et une autre blanche. L'autre était un mini renard avec des petites ailes dans son dos. Le blond s'avança vers le bord pour se sentir comme aspiré.

Un bruit de réveil retentit dans le silence, réveillant son propriétaire blond en pétard, des yeux bleus océans toujours endormi, ces cicatrices sur son visage, il portait un pyjama orange avec des spiraux noirs.

Pov du blond

Bonjour je me nomme Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 13 ans je vais au collège de Konoha, j'ai une très grande faiblesse en mathématique par contre je suis énormément doué en sport cela me permet de remonter ma moyenne de mathématiques. Je regarde l'heure après avoir mis mon uniforme qui comporte une chemise blanche longue avec une veste noire par-dessus et un pantalon noir, je vis 7h45. Mince je suis en retard

Je descendis en trombe de l'escalier pour arriver dans la salle à manger en disant un grand bonjour aux habitants de la pièce.

?: Tiens c'est toi petit monstre j'avoue que on te reconnaît facilement avec tes gros pas de monstre

Naruto : Je ne suis pas un monstre

Le garçon qui m'a insulté, c'est mon grand frère Yahiko, il a 17 ans il va au lycée à coté de mon école, il est roux avec des yeux bleus. Un jour, je lui ferai payer en l'écrasant comme une crêpe.

?: Bonjour Naruto tu as bien dormi

Lui c'est mon papa Minato, il me ressemble beaucoup sauf au niveau des trois traits sur les joues. Il est professeur à l'université, il est aussi archéologue et il fait des fouilles et donne des conférences. Il est aussi un excellent cuisiner. Ma mère est morte en me donnant la vie mais je m'en inquiète pas mon père m'en parle tellement que j'ai l'impression de toujours l'avoir connu. Je l'aime fort.

Naruto : Oui papa, bon appétit

Yahiko : C'est sur je t'entends, petit ronfleur depuis ma chambre

Je lui fila un énorme coup de pied dans le tibia qui s'en souviendra pendant longtemps. Je finis de manger mon déjeuner à vitesse grande V et je pars je mets mes rollers et me dépêcha de rejoindre mon frère déjà partit en vélo. Je le vis et je le rejoins

Naruto : T'aurais pu m'attendre

Yahiko : Tu n'as qu'à être un estomac sur pâte, espèce de glouton

Naruto : J'en ai pris qu'une fois et sache que le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée

Yahiko : Oui mais avec toi c'est tous les repas qui sont important et puis si t'es pas content tu ne viens pas avec moi

Naruto : J'ai bien le droit de venir t'accompagner « et puis ce n'est pas pour toi que j'y vais »

Yahiko : Tiens salut Jun

Celui dont mon frère vient d'appeler c'est Jun, je l'aime en secret il est drôlement gentil avec moi c'est le meilleur ami de mon frère à savoir pourquoi ils n'ont vraiment rien en commun. Il a les cheveux gris court avec des yeux verts turquoise et un sourire charmeur. Quand il sourit je me sens heureux

Jun : On est arrivé

Zut c'est trop court les chemins d'école

Jun : Attrape

J'attrapai l'objet et je vis un bonbon goût fraise mes préférés d'ailleurs je me demande s'il le sait. Ah Jun tu es parfait

?: Eh ben c'est la grande joie ici

Naruto : Sakura !

Elle s'est Sakura Haruno ma meilleure amie depuis le jardin d'enfant. Son père est à la tête du multinational

Sakura : Tu étais vraiment trop mignon avec les rougeurs sur les joues et le regard amoureux dans le vague

Naruto : Sa se voyait t'en que sa ?

Sakura : Dommage que je n'avais pas mon caméscope pour immortaliser ce moment

Naruto : Ce n'est pas plus mal

Ah oui Sakura est une fan de vidéo et elle dit que je suis son model préférer

Sakura : D'ailleurs je m'en suis achetée un nouveau et j'aimerai te filmer pour le tester

Naruto : Tu ne peux pas essayer de trouver un autre model

Sakura : Tu rigoles. Tu es le garçon le plus mignon de l'école et se serai dommage de ne pas en profiter

Oui je sais elle est folle mais elle est très gentille. Elle a les cheveux court rose et je dis tout de suite c'est sa couleur naturelle et des yeux verts émeraude

On rentra en classe où nos amies nous interpellèrent. Il y a Hinata une fille très timide au début mais à force de rester avec nous, nous savons qu'elle n'est pas comme ça, Tenten une passionnée d'arme et d'histoire de fantôme qui me donne une grande envie de partir tellement j'en ai peur, ensuite il a Ino une fille qui se dispute souvent avec Kiba qui selon elle ne raconte que des bêtises sur certaine histoire mais je sais qu'il s'adore.

Le cours commencèrent je me trouve à l'avant dernière place au dernier rang à gauche juste à coté de la fenêtre. Notre professeur Kurenai s'occupe de la littérature elle lisait une histoire mais moi je dessinais l'animal que j'avais vu en rêve

Sakura ( à coté de moi, chuchote) : C'est joli ton dessin, c'est quoi?

Naruto ( chuchote ) : Et ben c'est…

Kurenai : Naruto peux-tu lire la suite

Naruto : Oui madame ( chuchote ) on en est où?

Sakura ( chuchote ) : Ligne 14 page 5

Et je lis. La fin de la journée de cours s'annonça mais moi je dois aller me changer pour mon club de majorette. On commença par les échauffements au bâton à chaque coup de sifflet on lance le bâton en l'air pour après le rattraper. Puis soudain en lançant le bâton je regarde mon bâton qui se transforma en sceptre que je me pris sur la tête. Qu'est ce que cela fait mal.

Je rentre tous les jours avec Sakura car les jours où j'ai club de majorette elle a club de chant elle a une superbe voix

On arriva chez moi, après un au revoir je rentre. Mon père rentrera tard de l'université vu qu'il donne une conférence et Yahiko aide aujourd'hui le club de football avec Jun. Tout d'un coup, j'entends un grondement qui me fit sursauter j'essayai de trouver la source du bruit avec mon bâton de majorette, je sais que cela fait mal. Bon sang, pourquoi Yahiko n'est pas là quand j'ai besoin de lui. J'entendis que ça venait du bureau de papa. Je rentra dans le bureau de mon père, me disant que si c'était un voleur j'appelle la police pour me donner du courage. Je traversais les couloirs remplit de livre jusqu'au dernier couloir mais rien personne. Le grognement semblait plus fort d'ici. J'allais partir quand je vis quelque chose illuminait derrière moi, je j'avançais prudemment et je remarquai que c'était un livre. Je le pris dans mes mains, j'ai pu lire l'inscription sur la couverture en laissant tomber mon bâton « livre de Clow » dès que je les dis à haute voix le cadenas du livre s'ouvrit et je regardais le livre. A l'intérieur, il avait des cartes avec de drôle de forme, je pris la première et je pouvais lire Windy je me demandai pourquoi elle s'appelait comme ça je redis Windy quand soudain une bourrasque m'aveuglait faisant voler toutes les cartes. J'avais toujours Windy dans les mains mais le livre était au sol

Naruto : Drôle de carte

Soudain le livre s'illumina de nouveau laissant apparaître un renard avec des ailes comme celui de mon rêve

?: Bonjour alors ça va bon sang comme j'ai bien dormi. Merci jeune homme de m'avoir libéré du livre… Hey mais !

Naruto ( je lavai attrapai ) : Mais t'es quoi dattebayo une sorte de renard volant ou une peluche parlante

Renard : Non mais lâchez-moi ( je le lâchai ) sachez que je suis Kyubi gardien sacré des cartes de Clow

Naruto : Des cartes de Clow ?

Kyubi : Oui c'est cela ce sont des cartes magiques et j'en suis son gardien elles sont mises dans ce livre regardez ! ( il regarda ) Mince où sont mes cartes ?

Je regardai la carte dans mes mains et la donnai au gardien

Kyubi : Ah merci ! Où sont les autres ?

Naruto : Alors voilà quand j'ai ouvert le livre j'ai prononcé le mot _Windy_ et toutes les cartes se sont envolées

Kyubi : Mais c'est une catastrophe

J'entendis mon frère rentrait et dis au renard de monter discrètement. Je mangeai et pris mon gâteau pour le manger dans ma chambre

Kyubi : Génial du flan mon plat préférer. Bon parlons sérieusement les cartes que tu as libérées, sont très puissantes et possèdent de grand pouvoir et des caractères bien différente pour chacun d'entre elle, Clowride était un grand sorcier qui captura toutes les cartes en les enfermant dans ce livre et nous allons les retrouver. Au fait, tu t'appelle comment

Naruto : Naruto

Kyubi : Très bien Naruto à partir d'aujourd'hui tu seras chasseur de cartes

Naruto : Mais je n'ai pas envie

Kyubi : C'est qui le fouineur qui à laisser voler les cartes ?

Naruto : Je te rappelle que tu étais censé monté la garde au lieu de dormir

Kyubi : On a bien le droit à une petite sieste

Naruto : Petite comment ?

Kyubi : Environ une trentaine d'année

Naruto : Et tu appelles sa petite ?

Kyubi : Enfin tu vas m'aider retrouver les cartes

Naruto : Les grognements monstrueux c'était toi qui ronflais

Kyubi : Bon tu m'écoutes « _Clé du sceau sacré qui détient les pouvoirs des ténèbres voici Naruto il nous aidera à récupérer les cartes perdues confère lui tes pouvoirs RELEASE ! »_

Et la clé qui était sortie du cadenas se transforma en sceptre comme dans mon rêve

Kyubi : Naruto prend le sceptre

Je le pris malgré la lumière aveuglante

Quelques heures plus tard après ma douche

Naruto : Mais je ne veux pas être un chasseur de cartes je ne suis qu'un garçon

Kyubi : Oui mais dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui a libéré les cartes

Naruto : Oui mais dois-je te rappeler que tu t'es endormi pendant que tu devais monter la garde

Soudain, un bruit nous coupa dans notre dispute et je ne vis pas ma fenêtre un oiseau gigantesque

Kyubi : C'est _Fly_ enfin l'esprit de la carte du vol. Allons-y Naruto c'est le moment de montrer tes talents de chasseur de cartes

Puis je sortis en douce en pyjama avec mes rollers

Kyubi : Règle n°1 un Chasseur de cartes se doit toujours être prêt en cas de pépin

Puis l'oiseau chargea sur nous qu'on évita difficilement

Naruto : Kyubi je n'ai aucune chance face à ce monstre

Kyubi : Utilise _Windy _c'est elle la maîtresse du vent

Naruto : Tu es sur ?

Kyubi : On n'a pas vraiment le choix

L'oiseau revint à la charge

Naruto : Et comment je l'active ?

Kyubi : C'est toi le chasseur de cartes pas moi déjà utilise la clé comme j'ai fait tout à l'heure

Naruto : Ok _clé du sceau sacré qui détient les pouvoirs des ténèbres. Moi Naruto chasseur de cartes, prête-moi ta puissance RELEASE. _Bien maintenant je fais quoi

Kyubi : Active la carte avec ton sceptre

Naruto : Ok j'ai une idée

L'oiseau revint à la charge et je sautai sur son dos et lança la carte devant lui et j'hurlai Windy. La carte se matérialisa en une femme et entoura l'oiseau qui se retrouva sur le sol

Naruto :_ Reprends ta forme originelle carte de Clow je te l'ordonne !_

Et l'oiseau se transforma en carte et Kyubi revint vers moi

Kyubi : Et bien tu vois pour une première c'est plutôt bien bravo chasseur de carte

Naruto : Oui mais j'avais très peur

Kyubi : Oh aller je suis sur que tu as adoré touche la carte avec ton sceptre je suis sur que tu vas adorer

Je touchai la carte et des ailes blanches apparurent sur le manche et je m'envolai haut dans le ciel

Kyubi : Alors chasseur de carte t'aime bien ?

Naruto : Oh oui !

Et je rentrai à la maison hâte de retrouver mon lit

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **J'espère que vous avez aimé car j'ai fais de mon mieux pour cette fic, des pour les fautes si vous en trouvez. Sur ceux laissez moi des rewiews pour savoir si je dois continuer l'histoire ou pas après tout j'ignorais vraiment si j'allais la poster donc que la force soit avec moi. Ciao


	2. La meilleure amie de Naruto

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Le scénario appartient à CLAMP**

**Mais certains personnage m'appartient telle que Jun**

**Note de l'auteur: **Merci pour vos rewiews je dois dire que hier j'étais vraiment anxieuse que cela ma entièrement couper mes appétits je me demandais si vous allez aimer l'histoire ou des trucs comme cela. En tout cas vos rewiews m'ont redonné de l'appétit, merci et sur ceux je vous offre vite le deuxième chapitre de Card Captor Naruto en cadeau, bonne lecture :)

* * *

_**Épisode 2: la meilleure amie de Naruto**_

?: Naruto! Hey Naruto

Naruto: Non papa laisse-moi dormir encore un peu

?: Naruto, tu as mis ton réveil à 7h il faut que tu te réveilles

Naruto ( pensée ): Tiens à qui est cette voix je ne la connais pas c'est sans doute la télévision. Bah non, elle est éteinte

Je lève ma tête et je vois une peluche en forme de renard volant au dessus de mon lit et je me mets à crier le faisant sursauter

?: Crie pas Naruto

Naruto: Une peluche volante qui parle c'est bizarre sa

?: Mon dieu t'es toujours aussi lent le matin. Aller debout

Puis quelques choses a fait tilt dans ma tête

Naruto: Ah! Tu es le gardien des cartes de Clow

Kyubi: Hey oui! Je suis l'illustre Kyubi gardien des cartes de Clow pour vous servir jeune homme en tout cas ton cerveau met du temps à se connecter

Naruto ( pensée ): Alors hier soir se n'était pas un rêve les cartes et tout cela, c'était réel

Yahiko: Naruto le déjeuner est prêt

Naruto: J'arrive Yahiko

Je m'habillai et descendit

Naruto: Bonjour!

Yahiko ( étonné ): J'ai pas eu à t'appeler une centaine de fois

Naruto: Oui car aujourd'hui on m'a aidé à me réveiller

Yahiko: Ah bon?

Naruto: Le réveil

Une chance je me suis repris, il ne faut pas que mon frère soit au courant pour Kyubi sinon je sens qu'il va m'embêter pendant un moment avec sa

Papa: Bonjour les enfants! Yahiko s'est toi qui a fait tout sa?

Yahiko: Oui et c'est pas grâce à notre petit monstre

Je lui ai mis un énorme coup de pieds dont il s'en sans souviendra pendant longtemps. Je mangeai vite et je mis tout dans le lavabo et pris un petit gâteau pour Kyubi

Yahiko: je t'ai vu petit monstre

J'arrivai dans ma chambre et donnai le gâteau au gardien

Naruto: Bon tu sors pas de ma chambre tant que Yahiko et papa ne sont pas partis à l'école

Kyubi: Ton père va à l'école?

Naruto: Oui il est professeur à l'université et moi il faut que je bouge je suis de nettoyage ce matin

Je regardai le réveil

Naruto: Hey mince! Je suis à la bourre

Et je pris mon sac, mis mes rollers et partit prendre un raccourci

Naruto ( pensée ): Tiens ce raccourci m'a conduit jusqu'à chez Jun ( haute voix ) il a pas l'air d'être là

Jun: Naruto?

Je sursautai en voyant Jun entrain de balayer

Jun: Tu es bien matinal

Naruto: Oui je suis corvée de nettoyage

Jun: C'est pas très drôle dis-moi

Naruto: Oui mais il faut se rendre utile de temps en temps

Jun: tu as bien raison

Il cueillit des roses et mis tendit

Jun: Tiens pour ta classe soit prudent

Naruto: T'inquiète pas Jun je suis né sur des patins à roulette

Et je partis en direction de l'école où j'arrivai premier dans la classe. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Sakura, ma meilleure amie

Naruto: Salut Sakura tu es de corvée, toi aussi

Sakura: Non mais je voulais te faire voir un truc et sa ne pouvais pas attendre

Elle sortit son caméscope

Naruto: Si c'est ton caméscope, je l'ai vu plein de fois

Sakura: Mais non regarde

Elle alluma sa caméra et on voyait la lune et quelque chose dessus puis sa s'arrêta

Naruto: C'était quoi?

Sakura: Attends je vais zoomer pour que tu vois mieux

Et en effet, on voyait mieux. Je commençais à avoir peur. Sur le zoom on me voyait avec Kyubi voler dans les airs j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pousser un cri qui de panique

Kyubi: ( en sortant de mon sac ): Ne panique pas Naruto. Où sont les cartes aller montrez-vous. Kyubi vous attend de pied ferme

J'étais toujours paralysé et Sakura vira son regard de Kyubi à la caméra et inversement

Sakura: Je n'y crois pas

A la pause déjeuner, on s'éloigna vers notre endroit préférer pour discuter

Kyubi: Donc voilà comment Naruto s'est retrouvé chasseur de cartes

Sakura: c'est incroyable!

Naruto: Ah bon tu trouves?

Sakura: Mais bien sur, mon meilleur ami va sauver l'école, la ville et le monde entier du pouvoir de ses cartes grâce à sa force et son courage

Naruto: Tu t'emballes pas un peu là Sakura, je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais

Sakura: Mais Naruto, ce genre de chose n'arrive pas à n'importe qui

Kyubi: Elle a raison et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a laissé les cartes s'enfuir

Naruto: Oui mais tu t'es endormi je te rappelle

Sakura: Dis Naruto tu me montres un de tes tours

Kyubi: Vas-y ne te fais pas prier, personne ne viendra nous voir ici

Naruto: Bon d'accord _Clé du sceau sacré qui détient les pouvoirs des ténèbres. Moi Naruto chasseur de cartes prête-moi ta puissance RELEASE_

Et la clé se transforma en sceptre

Sakura: C'est grâce à sa que tu peux voler?

Naruto: Oui et des cartes bien sur

Kyubi ( en sortant Fly ): Il suffit de demander jeune homme

Naruto: Euh… Pas de suite Kyu

Sakura: J'espère que tu as pensé à ton costume

Naruto: Mon quoi?

Sakura: Tu te fiche de moi c'est la première chose que je penserai si je devais sauver le monde il faudra que je filme tout tes exploits avec mon caméscope dans toute les tenues que j'aurai créé pour toi tu seras magnifique

Naruto: Sakura tu n'es pas obligé

Sakura: Ah mais j'insiste tu n'as pas le choix Naruto

Naruto: Hein? Mais c'est peut-être dangereux

Sakura: Allez! Naruto tu ne peux pas me refuser ça pour une fois s'il te plaît je t'écouterai

Naruto: Bon d'accord

Sakura: Génial j'ai déjà plein d'idée de costume

Naruto ( bas ): Je sens mal

Le lendemain à l'école de Konoha, tous les élèves étaient réunis au milieu de la cours

Naruto: Qu'est qu'il se passe?

Ino: Naruto vient voir

Et je me freinai un passage et ce que je vis me stupéfiai des bureaux empilaient les uns sur les autres formant une pyramide. Je courai jusque dans la classe le même événement. Peu de temps après, Sakura arriva

Naruto: Salut Sakura, t'as vu sa

Sakura: Oui cela donne envie de rentrer vite chez soi. ( à moi ) Il a des gens qui ont un drôle d'humour tu ne penses pas que cela pourrai être les cartes de Clow

Naruto ( à Sakura ): Il faut en parler à Kyubi.

Après les cours dans ma chambre.

Kyubi: Sa c'est sur c'est bien un coup des cartes

Sakura: J'en étais sur

Naruto: Je ne l'ai pas trouvé gentille à cause d'elles, on a du tout ranger et ce n'était pas drôle

Sakura: Oui mais comme ça on a pu éviter le contrôle de maths

Naruto: La seule bonne nouvelle de la journée mais dis moi Kyu quelle carte peut faire un coup pareil?

Kyubi: Je ne sais pas mais si c'est bien une carte le chasseur de cartes se doit intervenir

Naruto: D'accord... Mais quand?

Kyubi: Ce soir!

Des frisson me prient soudain

Naruto ( paniqué ): Ah non! je ne veux pas y aller

Kyubi: Ah mais si mon grand, sache que les cartes apparaissent souvent la nuit

Sakura: Oui mais Naruto a raison c'est dangereux d'aller à l'école la nuit

Naruto: Merci Sakura

Sakura: C'est pourquoi je viens avec vous

PAM ça c'est mon bruit quand je tombe à la renverse et dire qu'un instant j'ai cru qu'elle était compatissante.

Le soir venu devant l'école je tremble comme une feuille dans mon pull orange et mon short blanc avec des pompons sur les côtés

Kyubi: Allez! Naruto tu es un chasseur de cartes ton devoir est de retrouver les cartes disparues

Naruto: Mais j'ai un peu peur

Kyubi: Allez, courage!

Puis deux voitures arrivèrent et je vis des femmes habillées en noir et Sakura dans le lot

Sakura: Comme je savais que tu ne serais pas trop rassuré, j'ai emmené mes gardes du corps

Une femme: Mademoiselle Haruno si vous avez besoin de nous, on sera là

Sakura: Merci restez dans le coin on aura peut-être besoin de vous

Elles partirent avec une voiture laissant la camionnette jaune et Sakura m'emmena vers elle. Sakura ouvrit la porte et je vis des tonnes de vêtement

Naruto: Euh… c'est quoi tout sa?

Sakura: Ta garde robe, champion

Naruto: Mais je ne vais pas te faire sa

Sakura: Sa me dérange pas et puis tu te dois de porter une tenue spéciale pour l'événement alors, pas de caprice

Kyubi: Je suis d'accord avec Sakura si tu te balades comme sa les cartes vont se moquer de toi et adieu le sérieux

Sakura: Merci Kyu pour ce soutien

Kyubi: Allez, va te changer

S'en que je puisse dire autres choses Sakura me fourra dans la fourgonnette. On ressorti quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais habillé d'un tee-shirt noir avec des chaînes sur les bouts de manche rattaché à une manche noir et rouge et un short noir et des bottes noires

Naruto: Sakura, c'est quoi cette tenue?

Sakura: Je voulais voir si le style un peu gothique t'allait bien, j'ai ma réponse tu es sexy

Kyubi: C'est que ça lui va bien

Sakura: J'ai aussi un truc pour toi Kyubi

Kyubi: Pour moi?

Et Sakura lui mit un collier rouge et noir

Kyubi: Alors ça me va bien ( à la caméra de Sakura qu'elle avait mis en marche )

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre arrêtant les bêtises de Kyubi. La statue de l'école arriva sur nous

Naruto ( paniqué ): Comment fait-elle pour voler! Je le savais c'est un FANTOME!

Sakura: Naruto regarde le sol

Je le regarde et je vis une ombre supplémentaire tenir la statue mais sans aucun possesseur et cette ombre nous lança la statue qu'on évita

Naruto: Kyu c'est bien une carte?

Kyubi: possible

Soudain, plein d'ombre nous encercla

Kyubi: Plus de doute c'est _Shadow _la carte des ombres et il semblerait qu'elle a pris toutes les ombres de l'école pour grandir

Naruto: D'accord! Kyu emmène Sakura en lieu sur... _Clé du sceau sacré qui détient les pouvoirs des ténèbres. Moi Naruto chasseur de cartes, prête-moi ta puissance RELEASE_

Et la clé se transforma en sceptre de nouveau

Naruto: Cartes du vent éparpille mon ennemi de ton souffle _Windy_

Et je touchai la carte libérant le pouvoir de Windy mais cela ne marcha pas et je me débattais pour éviter les assauts des ombres

Naruto: _Fly_

Je m'envolai et je vis toute la masse d'ombre sous mes pieds. Une ombre attrapa mon sceptre

Naruto: Lâche-moi!

Mais la prise était trop forte

Naruto: Je savais que j'y arriverai pas

Lorsque j'arrivai près du sol tirer par les ombres les lumières de l'école s'alluma me libérant de l'entrave

Sakura: Tout va bien Naruto ( de la salle des éclairages)

Naruto: Oui merci Sakura bonne idée les éclairages

Sakura: on a essayé de faire venir le soleil mais rien à faire alors j'ai allumé les lumières

Kyubi: Naruto regarde! C'est _Shadow_

Et il me montra une silhouette soir qui s'enfuyait

Naruto: Je m'en occupe

Et je filai vers Shadow qui me vit et commença à m'attaquer mais j'évitai ses attaques et dès que je fus assez proche j'utilisai de nouveau Windy qui l'attrapa

Naruto: _Retourne à ta forme originelle carte de Clow je te l'ordonne_

Et Shadow devint une carte que je pris

Kyubi: Et une autre carte de capturer tu t'améliores Naruto

Naruto: Allez! Rentrons

Le Lendemain à l'école

Naruto: Ino tu n'aurais pas vu Sakura

Ino: Si dans la salle vidéo

Naruto: Merci

Et j'ouvris la salle

Naruto: Sakura!

Et se que je vis me fit un autre PAM

Naruto: Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de me filmer

Sakura: Mais regarde comme tu es mignon il faut immortaliser cela voyons pour les générations pour que tout le monde se souvienne de ton courage face aux cartes j'ai même une idée sur ton prochain costume tu seras sublime dedans

Naruto: Oh non!

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **J'espère que vous avez bien aimé n'oublier pas les rewiews cela me fera très plaisirs d'entendre n'importe qu'elle avie, positif ou négatif. Sur ceux je vais vous laisser et pour le chapitre 3 je pense que je le posterai rapidement, ciao


	3. Le rendez-vous de Naruto

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Personnage: Appartient Masashi Kishimoto et le scénario appartient à CLAMP sauf certain personnage tel que Jun**

**Note de l'auteur: **Merci de m'avoir laissé des rewiews cela m'a fait très plaisirs comme toujours et j'espère que vous aimerez la suite :)

* * *

_**Épisode 3: Le rendez- vous de Naruto**_

Bonjour je suis Naruto. Aujourd'hui, je vais à la piscine municipale de Konoha

Naruto: Vous avez vu comme ils sont mignons

Ino: Vous avez vu Naruto il suffit qu'on dise le mot "sortie" ou sport pour qu'il change de personnalité

Sakura: Un vrai gamin

Tenten: Hey venez il a le spectacle des pingouins

Sakura: Tu viens Naruto

Mais je lui répondu en coup de vent

Naruto: Aller dépêchez-vous sa va bientôt commencer

Ino: Il ne faut pas lui dire de fois

Naruto: On va voir les pingouins, on va voir les pingouins, on va voir les pingouins!

Sakura: Il est intenable

On arriva devant le bassin et ce que je vis, me donnai envie

Naruto: j'ai envi de nager avec eux

Sakura: Tu pourrais t'es le premier de la classe en natation

Puis je sentis quelques choses et un tourbillon apparut agrippant la jambe de la femme et attaqua un pingouin qui était sous l'eau, je tapai la vitre

Sakura: Arrête Naruto, ça sert à rien

Naruto: Peut-être mais je veux faire quelques ( en tapant la paroi) elle va bien finir par s'aider

Puis quelque un vint aider en brisant le tourbillon que je reconnus comme étant mon grand frère Yahiko

De retour à la maison, je préparai des crêpes pour moi et Kyubi en lui expliquant la piscine

Kyubi: Quoi? Tu as failli te noyer?

Naruto: Mais non pas moi, tu n'écoutes pas quand je te parle

Kyubi: Veuillez m'excusez très cher, je suis désolé d'avoir cru ne serai se qu'un instant, douter de vos capacités vous êtes le meilleur sans contexte il était évidant que tu n'as pas pu te noyer, tout le monde sait que tu es le meilleur enfin surtout en sport

Naruto: Il n'a pas que en sport! Oublie mes crêpes!

Kyubi: Désolé Naruto

Je finis les crêpes et les posa sur la table et coupa un morceau à Kyubi.

Naruto: C'était quand même bizarre j'eus l'impression que c'était voulu au lieu d'un problème de siphon

Kyubi: Tu penses à une carte de Clow

J'acquiesçai

Yahiko: Je suis rentré

Je sursautai prenant Kyubi et le balança dans les escaliers

Naruto: Salut Yahiko! Dis-moi tu n'étais pas à la piscine aujourd'hui?

Yahiko: Regarde sur mon planning

Et je lis, Yahiko: piscine

Naruto: Donc c'était bien toi... Tu faisais quoi comme boulot

Yahiko: Nourrir les pingouins

Naruto: Sa devait être bien

Yahiko: Pas tant que sa

Et il me prit un morceau de crêpe

Naruto: Hey mais il ne faut pas te gêné! Je les ai payé avec mon argent de poche. Voleur, méchant ( En le tapant légèrement )

Yahiko: Dépêche toi mon petit frère est entrain de me martyriser

Jun: J'arrive

Oups je suis fichu il va me prendre pour un fou qui aime se battre

Jun: Salut Naruto, ça va?

Naruto ( rougit ) Bonjour Jun, tu dois me prendre pour un fou

Jun: T'inquiète j'en ai vu d'autre sa à l'air bon c'est toi qui les a fait tu dois être doué

Naruto: Non pas tant que cela mais si tu veux, je vous en fais comme ça tu me diras

Jun: d'accord tu nous apportes sa

Sa yeah je suis au ange

Yahiko: A plus tard... Petit monstre

Et je lui écrasai le pied

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrivai devant la chambre mais le plateau était tellement lourd que je ne pouvais pas frapper à la porte

Jun: Attend Naruto, je t'ouvre ( il m'ouvrit la porte et me prit le plateau )

Yahiko: Tiens! tu étais là, je ne t'ai pas entendu frapper

Naruto: Jun! comment t'as su que j'étais là?

Jun: Un intuition

Je rentrai dans ma chambre tout heureux je pris Kyubi dans mes bras et commençai à le serrer fort contre moi jusqu'à tomber ensemble au sol

Kyubi: Arrête Naruto! Ce n'est pas le comportement d'un chasseur de cartes

Naruto: Tu sais quoi? Je m'en fiche

Kyubi: Arrête Naruto! Tu oublies les pingouins

Naruto: Ah oui les pingouins ( en lâchant Kyubi )

Kyubi ( bas ): J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer ( haut ) bon Naruto! On a un gros problème, as-tu vu autres choses que le tourbillon?

Naruto: Non

Kyubi: Alors c'est bien ce qui me semblait c'était _Watery _la carte de l'eau

Naruto: Ok! Il me reste plus cas l'attraper

Kyubi: C'est pas si simple _Watery_ sort rarement de son élément elle fait parti des quatre éléments le feu, le vent, la terre et l'eau. _Windy _fait parti de ces cartes mais elle est de nature douce malheureusement on a seulement _Windy_,_ Shadow _et_ Fly _même a elles trois, elles ne viendront pas à bout de cette carte. Comment peut attraper quelques choses qui n'a pas de forme?

Le lendemain, je réfléchissais aux problèmes de la carte elle était trop dangereuse pour la laisser en liberté

Sakura: Sa n'a pas l'air d'aller Naruto

Naruto: Si c'est juste que j'ai la tête dans les nuages, tu me connais

Sakura: Naruto... Quelques choses me dit que tu devrais mettre de nouveau ton courage au profil de l'humanité

Je lui expliquai le problème

Sakura: Je vois je me disais aussi que ce tourbillon n'était pas normal et qu'en dit Kyubi

Naruto: Il n'en sait rien il dit qu'on ne pourra s'en doute pas la capturer

Sakura: Mais tu sais Naruto tout problème à sa solution

Naruto ( sourit): Merci Sakura

Sakura: Ah tu souris ça fais plaisir à voir. Au faite ma mère t'offres un nouveau téléphone, un pour toi et un pour Kyubi

Naruto: Merci Sakura on se voit demain

Je rentrai chez moi en réfléchissant même en utilisant les trois cartes aucunes d'elles ne peuvent venir à bout de Watery. Soudain, je faillis renverser, lorsque quelqu'un me rattrapa et je vis que mon sauveur était Jun

Jun: Sa va Naruto rien de casser? Tu devrais faire attention

Naruto: Excuse moi j'avais la tête ailleurs

Jun: C'est pas grave. Au faite tes crêpes étaient délicieux merci encore

Naruto: de rien, ça me fait plaisir que tu les as bien aimé

Jun: Je sais pour te remercier, je t'invite à manger

Naruto: Tu n'es pas obligé

Jun: Ok donc demain à 9h salut

Naruto: Attend

Mais il était déjà parti je rentrai dans ma chambre m'affalant contre la porte

Naruto: Je vis un rêve

Kyubi: Moi aussi sauf que c'est un cauchemar

Je sautai sur mon lit et expliquai tout à Sakura

Le lendemain, j'avais décidé de mettre un haut noir avec des licerets rouge et un short noir et des jambières noires. J'arrivai au lieu du rendez-vous mais Jun était déjà là je m'excusai de mon retard

Jun: Arrête de t'excuser, tu étais même en avance de un quart d'heure

Naruto: C'est vrai? Alors comment ça se fait que tu étais déjà là?

Jun: Une intuition

On arriva devant la piscine

Jun: Voilà on est arrivé mais tu connais déjà

Naruto: C'est sur pour connaître je connais

On visita les poissons j'étais vraiment heureux.

Naruto: Waouh! C'est trop beau je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir sa

Jun: Ah! A cause de l'incident des pingouins

Naruto: Oui encore merci de m'avoir invité tu n'étais pas obligé

Jun: Mais de rien, tiens! Salut Yahiko! ( Je vis mon frère sur la terrasse d'un café )

Naruto ( pensée ): Que fait-il là?

On descendit et on s'assit sur une table

Jun: Tu ne t'occupes plus des pingouins?

Yahiko: Non on a du vidé l'eau pour voir d'où venait le problème

Naruto ( pensée ): Mais où est la carte alors?

Jun: Tu devrais goûter leur sorbet à la fraise c'est un délice

Yahiko: Jun ne lui parle pas de fraise après les ramens c'est son pêché mignon

Naruto: Méchant! J'adore beaucoup les fraises ainsi que les ramens, ils sont au même niveau

Jun: Donc deux sorbets à la fraise

Yahiko: Ok! je vous l'apporte

Jun: Je ne savais pas que tu adorais les fraises

Naruto: Ah bon?

Soudain quelques choses craqua et l'eau se déversa sur nous. Je sentis qu'on m'attrapai la jambe et je vis la carte de l'eau. L'eau s'évacua ainsi que la carte j'ai pu de nouveau reprendre de l'air

Yahiko: Naruto! ça va?

J'acquièçai et il me porta hors de l'eau sur les marches d'escaliers

Sakura: Naruto! Tu vas bien?

Naruto: Oui

Kyubi: C'était bien la carte de l'eau?

Naruto: Oui c'était bien _Watery_. Mais que faites-vous là?

Sakura: Euh...

Jun: Sa va Naruto? Tu n'es pas trop fait mal

Naruto: Oui je vais bien Jun

Jun: Tant mieux! Dommage qu'on a raté les sorbets de ton frère

Naruto ( pensée ): Sorbets? Glace à l'eau? A l'eau! ( haute voix ) merci Jun j'ai passé une bonne journée, merci!

Jun: De rien

Le soir, on retourna à la piscine avec Kyubi et Sakura pour capturer la carte. Cette fois, j'étais en joker rouge et noir avec des grelots et la tenue était imperméable pratique contre Watery. Je pris le téléphone et appela Sakura pour être sur qu'elle soit prête se fut le cas

Naruto: Sors de là carte de l'eau je te l'ordonne

Et Watery sortit de son entre et j'activai Fly et la course poursuite débuta je vis Sakura me faisant signe malgré sa caméra et j'entrai dans les escaliers jusqu'à devant la chambre froide

Naruto: _Windy_

Et la carte sortit ouvrant la chambre froide je me retirai au dernier moment et enfermai Watery dedans avec Windy. Puis Sakura et Kyubi descendirent

Kyubi: Très bonne idée Naruto

Sakura: On devait y aller notre ami doit être entièrement congelé ( et on l'ouvra et en effet la carte était congelé )

Naruto: _Reprends ta forme originelle carte de Clow je te l'ordonne_

Et Watery se transforma en carte

Kyubi: Et une autre carte capturer

Sakura: Bravo

Naruto: Je le dois à Jun c'est lui qui m'a parlé du congélateur. Aaahhh Jun!

Kyubi: Je crois que Naruto est congelé lui aussi

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Désolé pour les fautes si vous en trouvez, A+


	4. Le dimanche de Naruto

**Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Note de l'auteur et réponse au rewiews:** **Guest **( Kitsune's eyes): Pour répondre à ta question oui je reprends beaucoup de Card captor Sakura pour écrire mais il a certaine chose que je modifie, comme l'apparition de certaine carte que je trouve amusante mais il aura aussi quelque épisode que je saute donc ne prends pas peur, il a aussi les costumes je les modifie un peu mais en restant dans le thème de départ. Sinon ne t'inquiète pas ta rewiew m'a donné quelque conseil après il faut savoir y appliquer et malheureusement mon syte d'écrire et modifier donc je ne peux pas relire à part sur Fanfiction. En tout cas merci pour ta rewiew elle était instructive, j'espère pouvoir atteindre tes attentes :)

* * *

_**Épisode 4: Le dimanche de Naruto**_

Aujourd'hui, on est dimanche. J'avais prévu de pique niquer dans les bois avec Sakura. Je descendis en disant bonjour à mon frère et mon père

Yahiko: Tiens! Notre petit monstre est de bonne humeur

Naruto: Oui et ce n'est pas toi qui va me faire perdre mon moral

Papa: Et puis-je savoir se qui te rends de si bonne humeur?

Naruto: Je vais faire un pique nique avec Sakura

Yahiko: Naruto c'est ton jour de ménage la semaine dernière tu m'avais marchandé pour qu'on échange donc aujourd'hui tu fais toutes les corvées

J'appelai Sakura pour la prévenir je me suis excusé plusieurs fois et ma famille partit me laissant seul avec Kyubi que je mis au lavage du linge. Pendant que je lavais, je trouvai une carte de Clow Wood la carte de l'arbre je la montrerai plus tard à Kyubi car il a mystérieusement disparu. Je continuai le lavage pour finir dans la cave de papa où j'ai rencontré Kyubi pour la première fois et je trouvai une deuxième carte mais entièrement sale je voulus la laver mais le téléphone sonna. C'était mon père qui avait oublié ses documents pour sa conférence à l'université. Je prévins Kyubi après avoir enfilé mes rollers et je partis à vive allure pour avoir mon père avant que son bus ne parte. Je réussis à le rejoindre en un temps record une chance que je sois rapide. Je lui transmis ses documents et il monta dans son bus

?: Naruto?

Naruto: Bonjour Jun!

Jun: C'est ton père qui vient de partir

Naruto: Oui je devais lui donner ses documents pour sa conférence, voilà pourquoi je suis là

Jun: Tu es vraiment gentil avec ta famille et si je t'invitais à manger en face

Et on y alla et je vis Yahiko qui travaillait comme serveur. Il nous déposa nos repas et je vis Jun manger comme quatre

Naruto: Bah sa alors...

Yahiko: Et oui, il mange plus que toi petit frère quoi que en ramens, je ne sais pas qui gagne

Jun: Pourquoi ton frère mange beaucoup aussi?

Yahiko: C'est un estomac sur patte surtout quand papa fait des ramens il t'en mange une trentaine de bol

Jun: Waouh et bien

Naruto: Oui mais quand on mange beaucoup c'est un signe de bonne santé

Jun: tu as entièrement raison

Après le repas, je retournai chez moi voir Kyubi qui dormait comme un bien heureux je suis fière du travail qu'il a fourni. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit étrange stresser je réveillai Kyubi qui se réveilla et entendit lui aussi et me proposa d'aller voir. On descendit et je me munis de mon balai

Naruto: Si cela se trouve c'est un fantôme

Kyubi: Il n'apparaisse pas la journée

Naruto: T'en as déjà rencontré?

On avançait jusqu'à la cave la source du bruit et j'ouvris la porte et on vit du bois et je refermai de suite mais une branche à réussit à passer puis disparaître

Kyubi: C'est _Wood _la carte de l'arbre

Naruto: Sa doit être l'une des cartes que j'ai trouvé

Kyubi: Comment tu as trouvé une carte et tu l'as pas marqué de ton nom

Naruto: En faite, j'en ai trouvé deux mais le téléphone à sonner et j'ai du partir

Kyubi: C'est bizarre _Wood _est de nature pacifique

Naruto: peut-être qu'elle a changé d'avis

La porte s'ouvrit sur des branches d'arbre qui m'attrapa le pied et emprisonna Kyubi. Soudain, la porte sonna.

Naruto: Kyubi on est mal

Kyubi: Non tu crois. Bon peut-être qu'il partira en croyant qu'il a personne

Naruto: T'as raison, je sens que sinon tu pourras facilement finir dans un zoo ou un cirque ou encore un laboratoire pour peluche parlante

Kyubi: Oh a mon avis le cirque c'est moins pire qu'ici

Naruto: Tu es vache

La sonnerie s'énerva

Naruto: C'est bon j'arrive

Kyubi: Génial et comment tu fais monsieur le génie

Naruto: Mince

Et l'arbre continua de pousser nous entraînant vers la porte qui s'ouvrit

Naruto: Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez!

?: Ah bon et qu'est-ce que je devrai croire? (je regardai et je vis Sakura)

Naruto: Sakura?

Sakura: Hey ben tu m'as dis que tu avais du nettoyage mais je ne savais pas qu'il avait aussi du jardinage. Tu te fait un jardin intérieur?

Naruto: Non mais l'idée semble plaire à _Wood_ la carte de l'arbre

Kyubi: Utilise ta clé

Naruto: Ok _Clé du sceau sacré qui détient les pouvoirs des ténèbres. Moi Naruto chasseur de cartes, prête moi ta puissance RELEASE. Reprends ta forme originelle carte de Clow je te l'ordonne_

Les branches disparurent dans la cave

Sakura: Sa marche les branches on disparut et j'ai pu te filmer

Soudain, les branches reviennent plus dynamique

Kyubi: Vite! Courons

Et on courut jusqu'au balcon où on met le linge. Les branches sortirent mais se dirigèrent vers le ciel laissant apparaître des feuilles

Sakura: Mais bien sur un arbre à besoin de lumière pour s'épanouir, bon maintenant qu'il s'est calmé allons-y

Puis un grondement nous répondit

Kyubi: L'arbre continue de pousser pour avoir plus de lumière si sa continue il va détruire la maison

Naruto: Et dire qu'elle semblait s'être calmé, la voila qu'elle veut détruire ma maison

Kyubi: Allons voir dans la cave

Sakura: D'accord mais avant Naruto met moi ça

Quelques minutes plus tard je fus vêtu d'un serre tête aile, d'un haut orange avec une tête de mort et un short orange avec des chaînes accrochées au short

Naruto: Tu as pensés à prendre sa?

Kyubi: Oui et aussi à manger ( se plaint )

Sakura: Je pensais après le ménage on aurait pu aller en forêt et essayer des costumes

Naruto: Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligée

Kyubi: Bon allons-y, avant que toute la maison ne soit détruite

Et on partit direction la cave en se faufilant à travers les branches. Arrivé à destination, on vit de l'eau

Kyubi: C'est étrange _Wood _ne contrôle pas l'eau

Naruto: C'est peut-être l'autre carte

Kyubi: Ah oui! Je l'avais oublié celle-là

Sakura: Regarder là-bas

A l'endroit où elle nous parlait, on vit un nuage avec de la pluie

Kyubi: C'est _Rain _la carte de la pluie à mon avis elle s'est alliée avec la carte de l'arbre pour créer cette jungle

Et la carte sortit de son nuage on aurait une sorte de Joker

Naruto: Rends-toi carte de Clow s'est fini

Et la carte arriva à moi en me mouillant

Naruto: A bah sa v…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'une averse me tomba dessus. Je me mis à courir pour l'éviter

Kyubi: Elle joue avec toi. Bats-toi!

Naruto: J'aimerai bien t'y voir (escaladant les meubles de la bibliothèque)

Kyubi: Bon on m'a toujours dit de combattre le feu par le feu alors essaye avec l'eau

Naruto: Bonne idée _Watery_

Et l'eau de Rain s'envola vers Watery

Naruto: Watery crée une chaîne et emprisonne la

Rain se fit emprisonner dans une bulle d'eau

Naruto: _Reprends ta forme originelle carte de Clow je te l'ordonne_

La carte de Rain se transforma en carte

Sakura: Bien joué Naruto

Naruto: Attends! Je m'occupe de celle qui à faillit détruire ma maison

Kyubi: Attends!

Et les branches d'arbre disparut laissant apparaître une petite femme entourée de feuille et elle transforma elle-même en carte

Kyubi: Tu vois je te lavais dit que _Wood_ était pacifique

Naruto: Oui encore désolé Sakura pour le pique nique

Sakura: Pourquoi j'ai pu filmer mon meilleur ami, alors que dans la forêt je n'aurai pas eu cette chance.

On monta les marches et on vit la maison saccager de part et d'autre

Naruto: Tout est à refaire

Sakura: Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais vous aider

Moi et Kyubi ont mis à pleurer sur Sakura pour la remercier

Le soir, j'ai cru entendre le mot « gâteau » dans mon sommeil c'est une très bonne idée.


	5. Naruto et le magasin de jouet

**Lovelessnaru-chan: désolé de l'attente mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas du tout si vous aimez cette fic donc laissez des rewiews pour que je puisse savoir au moins 3 pour avoir la suite**

* * *

_**Épisode 5: Naruto et le magasin de jouet**_

Je me baladais dans les rues de Konoha pour atteindre l'école quand je vis un nouveau magasin s'ouvrir. Je m'approchai pour mieux quand je vis la gérante faire tomber un carton je roulai jusqu'à elle pour l'aider

La gérante: Merci de votre aide euh…

Naruto: Naruto

La gérante: Enchanté Naruto je suis Shizune

Naruto: Elle sont belles vos peluches

Shizune: Si tu veux après les cours tu pourras venir visiter

Naruto: Avec joie

Shizune: C'est rare de voir un garçon s'intéresser à des peluches

Naruto: Oui mais je m'en fiche de se que pense les gens

Shizune: Tu as entièrement raison Naruto bon aller je veux pas te mettre en retard à l'école

Je commençai à partir pour l'école quand je me retournai-je vis Shizune faire tomber un autre carton j'espère qu'elle va s'en sortir

La fin du cours de majorette se finit

Ino: Hey Naruto tu sais il a un nouveau magasin en ville

Naruto: Oui je sais je suis passé devant en roller ce matin et je sais que toi t'aimerai bien y aller vu que t'aime bien les peluches

Ino: Oui et il a Tenten et Hinata qui viennent aussi

Naruto: Je demande à Sakura vu qu'elle aime bien faire les boutiques

Ino: Ok on se retrouve au portail

Naruto: d'accord

Et je partis en salle de musique où j'entendais la voix de Sakura, elle chante très bien, elle a même gagné des concours. D'ailleurs, son cours se finit je lui proposai d'aller à la nouvelle boutique, elle accepta sans problème. On arriva devant et tout était encore dans les cartons et il avait rien dans les rayons

Ino: Sa à l'air fermer

Naruto: Bizarre c'est écrit ouvert

On rentra dans la boutique

Shizune: Tiens bonjour Naruto je vois que tu as emmené tes amies mais malheureusement comme tu peux voir rien et en rayon repasser demain

Naruto: Au pire on peut vous aidez

Shizune: Oh mais je peux pas demander à un client de m'aider

Naruto: Sa nous dérange pas n'Est-ce pas?

Les filles: Non

Shizune: Dans ce cas d'accord

Et on rangea les rayons malgré la maladresse de Shizune. On finit vite de ranger et Shizune nous prépara du thé il était délicieux

Shizune: Merci encore pour votre aide mais à cause de sa vous n'avez pas vu les jouets je vous propose de revenir demain

Naruto: d'accord

Un bruit nous parvint et on vit un truc sautait vers Ino

Ino: Il est trop mignon

Naruto: Pendant un instant j'ai crut que c'était un ballon de foot au lieu d'un panda

Ino: Je vous l'achète

Shizune: D'accord

Après, on se réussit chez Ino tout le monde était choqué de la collection de peluche de Ino

Ino: Et j'en ai encore dans mon salon

On l'a suivit jusqu'à qu'on entend un bruit et on retourna voir la chambre de Ino et le panda avait disparut.

Le lendemain en sport.

Naruto: C'est triste pour Ino

Sakura: Tu sais j'en ai parlé à ma mère du magasin et de la disparition de la peluche elle n'a pas du tout était choqué elle m'a que c'était déjà produit dans une autre ville tous les jouets acheter revenaient dans sa boutique

Naruto: Je vois mal Shizune dans une affaire de vol

Sakura: Je te dis juste ce qu'on m'a dit après sa peut être une rumeur rien de plus

Le professeur: Naruto à ton tour!

Naruto: Oui j'arrive

Et je sautai le cheval d'arçon avec une grande facilité

Avec Sakura on retourna au magasin où on vit la peluche d'Ino et on prévint Shizune

Shizune: Oh non sa recommence

Naruto: Comment sa

Shizune: C'est arrivé dans une autre ville je venais d'ouvrir un magasin et toutes les peluches que je vendais revenait toute seule après les habitants pensés que c'était moi la voleuse. Je pense que je devrai mettre la clé sous la porte avant j'avais mon mari mais il est mort dans un accident il dessinait les poupées et les confectionner on voulait ouvrir un magasin mais aujourd'hui j'en peux plus.

On arriva chez moi pour demander conseil à Kyubi

Kyubi: Une carte qui s'intéresse au peluche je connais pas

Naruto: Fait un effort Kyu je suis sur qu'il a une carte dessous cette histoire et j'ai besoin que tu me confirmes

Kyubi: Bon allons voir ce magasin

Et on partit au magasin merci mon dieu Sakura a oublié de prendre un costume et je me suis habillé de mon tee-shirt noir avec des croix rouge une veste noir et un short noir

Pendant que Sakura distrait Shizune moi et Kyubi vérifions le panda qu'on trouva pas mais Kyubi m'a bien confirmé mes dires il avait bien une carte de Clow dans la pièce mais le problème c'est qu'elle prenait possession d'une peluche et on ne sait pas laquelle donc on passa toutes les peluches jusqu'à un lapin rose flippant

Kyubi: Naruto c'est la carte _Jump _la carte du saut

Mais on pas le temps de dire ouf que la carte partit dehors suivit d'autre peluche, je me retournai et vit Shizune s'évanouir

Naruto: Sakura occupe toi de Shizune

Sakura ( bouda ): Mais qui va te filmer

Je courut à la suite de la carte et elle nous bombarda de peluche une chose que c'était des jouets en plastique

Kyubi: Bouge pas ( en se prenant une vache )

Mais la carte partit

Naruto: On t'a dit pas bouger

Je l'attrapai mais elle se mit à sauter très haute bien au dessus de Konoha et elle refit un saut qui me fit lâcher prise

Naruto: _Clé du sceau qui détient les pouvoirs des ténèbres. Moi Naruto chasseur de carte prête moi ta puissance RELEASE_

Et j'utilisai Fly et volai à la poursuite de Jump jusqu'au parc des pingouins

Naruto: Maintenant c'est fini _Wood _

Et la carte emprisonna Jump

Sakura: Oh non tu as déjà fini

Naruto: Non la j'allais la capturer avant que tu arrives

Kyubi: Vas-y

Naruto: Hum

Mais la carte s'enfuit des feuillages et fusionna avec des peluches

Naruto: Que se passe-t-il?

Kyubi: Je sais pas

Et la carte ressorti plus grande et cria comme un ressort et s'avança vers nous aillant l'intention de nous écraser, on courut

Naruto: On se sépare

Mais malheureuse pour moi c'est moi qu'elle poursuit je me retrouvai bloquer par le toboggan géant pingouin quand elle allait m'écraser la carte tomba à la renverse se séparant des autres peluches totalement évanouie

Naruto: _Reprends ta forme carte de Clow je te l'ordonne _

Et la carte reprit son apparence

Sakura: C'est dans la boîte c'est vraiment dommage pour le costume bon maintenant la tâche la plus dur tout ramener

Le lendemain, on retourna au magasin

Naruto ( discret à Kyubi ): Et toi qui disait qu'une carte ne s'intéresser pas au peluche

Kyubi: Oui mais tu peux dire que celle ressemblait à une peluche

Naruto: Hum aller je suis sur la bonne voie


	6. La mère de Naruto

**Hello tout le monde! Joyeux noël, aujourd'hui je vous apporte des tas de cadeau ce sont mes fics :). Pour répondre à certain rewiew Sasuke n'apparaît que dans l'épisode 8 comme dans la série. Sinon Sakura est la meilleure amie de Naruto car je déteste quand elle est une fangirl de Sasuke je la trouve nunuche (Désolé pour ses fans), sinon bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

_**Épisode 6: La mère de Naruto**_

Tenten: Je vous assure hier soir je suis passé par les bois derrière l'école j'ai vu une lueur et après j'ai vu un fantôme apparaître

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Ino: Merci nos tympans Naruto

Naruto: Désolé

Ino: Et c'est vrai

Tenten: Oui je te jure si tu veux on y va après l'entraînement

Naruto ( paniqué ): Mais c'est dangereux il y a un ravin juste à cet endroit-là

Ino: On a qu'à ne pas s'en approcher et puis c'est bon non ?

Je partis les laissant, j'étais tellement paniqué que je préférais rester éloigner

Sakura: Tiens Naruto tu vas pas bien

Naruto ( en pleure ): Sakura ne me laisse pas tout seul je veux pas je t'en prie

Sakura ( en me faisant à câlin ): Ne t'inquiète pas je serai là

On partit dans les bois je tenais fermement Sakura

Ino: dîtes je pourrais acheter quoi pour ma mère c'est bientôt son anniversaire

Hinata: Ta mère aime bien la pâtisserie tu n'as qu'à lui acheter des ustensiles

Ino: Hum et toi tu en penses quoi Naruto

Puis un gros silence

Ino: Désolé Naruto j'avais oublié

Naruto: C'est pas grave ( pensée ) C'est dimanche l'anniversaire de maman

On arriva vers la falaise mais rien.

Tenten: Il a rien du tout

Hinata: Regarder

Et une lumière apparut devant nous et se matérialisa en femme mais je me suis mis à courir sans demander mon reste avec les autres

Naruto: J'ai vu une femme avec de long cheveux

Ino: Moi c'était un monstre

Tenten: Avec des yeux injecté de sang

Hinata: Et des dents pointues

Sakura: Moi j'ai vu un beignet

Nous: Hein?

Sakura: Oui un beignet enfin un truc qui se mange

Naruto: On ferai mieux de partir

Et je rentrai chez moi et pris mon bain avec Kyubi

Kyubi: Je trouve sa bizarre que vous ayez tous vu une chose différent

Naruto: Oui mais hors de question d'y retourner j'ai trop peur

Kyubi: Tu combats des cartes de Clow mais tu as peur des fantômes

Naruto: Oui mais les cartes sont un danger réel

Kyubi: Je ne suis plus ta logique

Papa: Naruto on va bientôt manger

Naruto: D'accord papa

Kyubi: Il faut que j'aille voir donc tu viens

Naruto: Non

Et mon téléphone sonna

Naruto: Allo

Sakura: Naruto elles sont retourné

Naruto: Du calme Sakura explique moi

Sakura: Voilà c'est Hinata qui me l'a dit Tenten est retourne à la falaise avec des filles d'une autre classe et elles n'ont pas eut de chance certaines se sont blessées. Il faut que on aille voir

Naruto ( en pleurant ): pourquoi sa tombe sur moi

On retourna à la falaise. Sakura voulait me déguiser en lapin

Naruto: S'il vous plaît laissez moi rentrer

Kyubi: Aller Naruto arrête de faire ta chochotte et fait moi honneur

On se dirigea vers la falaise et la lueur était déjà là. Je m'avançai pas du tout rassurer. La lumière prit une forme celle d'une femme. Elle avait les cheveux roux, des yeux vert bleu dans une robe vert foncé et un tee shirt orange je la reconnus

Naruto: Maman

Elle me regardait avec une grande douceur

Naruto: Maman c'est bien toi

Kyubi: Naruto tu fais quoi? Naruto!

Mais une barrière le laissa sur le carreau

Naruto: Maman me laisse pas je t'en pris MAMAN!

Mais se fut le trou noir. Je me réveillai j'étais dans une maison c'était celle de Jun

Jun: Sa va Naruto tu nous as fais peur tu te souviens d'être tomber de la falaise heureusement tu n'as rien

Naruto: Tu sais Jun sur la falaise j'ai vu maman il a longtemps Yahiko m'a dit que les morts ne reviennent que lorsqu'ils ont quelques choses à faire

Jun: Si c'était ta mère tu crois qu'elle mettra ta vie en danger

Naruto: Non c'est sur

Jun: Je vais appeler ton frère pour qu'il vienne te chercher

Pov Normal

Yahiko prit Naruto dans ses bras accompagné de Jun

Jun: Naruto m'a dit qu'il a vu sa mère à la falaise tu m'as dis que tu l'as vu il y a longtemps

Yahiko: Oui mais c'était avant le collège et jamais vers la falaise. Je crois que sa manque à Naruto de ne pas avoir de mère après tout elle est morte en le mettant au monde. Sa peur des fantômes il le tient de moi quand il était petit je lui racontais des histoire de fantôme plus monstrueuses les une que les autres et je crois que sa la traumatisé mais moi je m'en foutais sa me faisait rire et il semble qu'il soit pas guéri, je m'en veux aujourd'hui

Jun: Tu l'aimes énormément ton petit frère

Yahiko: Tu ne lui dit pas d'accord

Jun: Toi tu as le complexe du grand frère mais s'il te plaît ménage le un peu d'accord

Pov Naruto

Mon frère m'a laissé dans ma chambre toute la journée me loupant un jour d'école. Kyubi est partis avec Sakura hier soir c'est Yahiko qui me l'a dit de la part de Jun. La porte s'ouvra

Sakura: Naruto! On était inquiet

Naruto: Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien

Et je vis Kyubi avec une fleur dans sa bouche

Kyubi: Désolé j'ai rien pu faire une force ma repousser si j'avais ma vrai forme j'aurai pu y arriver

Naruto ( pensée ): Sa vrai forme sa doit être une peluche renard géante ( haut ) ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien

Kyubi: Oui je sais que c'est moi qui voulais que tu chasses les cartes mais hors de question que je mettes ta vie en danger comme sa

Naruto ( en le prenant dans mes bras ): Merci t'es trop mignon Kyu ( en le lâchant ) bon j'y retourne ce soir car si c'est une carte je la capture et si c'est bien maman je dois lui demander pourquoi elle est apparut devant moi

Le soir venue pour une fois ce n'est pas un costume un peu gothique c'est une tunique un peu robot. La lueur nous attendait faisant apparaître ma mère comme hier

Sakura: Comme elle est belle

Kyubi: Oui mais comment sa se fait qu'on peut maintenant tous la voir

Naruto: Maman que fais-tu là?

Mais un silence me répondit

Naruto: Maman répond moi ( en m'avançant )

Kyubi: Non Naruto il a le ravin

Mais il se prit de nouveau la barrière je m'avançai vers le ravin et je tombai

_Si c'était ta mère tu crois qu'elle mettra ta vie en danger_

Naruto ( pensée ): Non elle ne le voudrait pas ( haute voix ) _Fly_

Et je remontai

Naruto: Qui es-tu tu n'es pas ma mère

Et la femme bogue laissant apparaître des fleurs

Kyubi: Naruto c'est une carte capture-la

Naruto: Ok _reprends ta forme originelle carte Clow je te l'ordonne_

Et elle retourna à l'état de cartes

Kyubi: Mais bien sur c'était _Illusion_ la carte de l'illusion elle montre à n'importe qui ce qu'ils veulent voir

Sakura: Maintenant que tu le dis j'avais faim donc elle m'a montré de la nourriture

Kyubi: Et ce soir on avait tous à notre façon envie de voir la mère de Naruto

Sakura: Et c'est quoi qui t'a repoussé alors

Kyubi: Le désir que avait Naruto à revoir sa mère qui m'a empêcher

Sakura: Sa va Naruto

Naruto: Oui je suis content que ma mère ne m'a pas tué cela prouve qu'elle m'a toujours aimé

Le lendemain

Naruto: Bonjour Yahiko

Yahiko: Que fais tu en uniforme un dimanche

Naruto: J'ai un entraînement ce matin. Bonjour maman que j'aime tiens un cadeau pour toi je t'aime fort à tout à l'heure Yahiko

Yahiko ( seul ): Maman

Maman: Je dois avouer que j'étais inquiète mais tout va bien à présent

Yahiko: Prends soin de toi et ne t'inquiète pas je surveille Naruto

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **J'espère qu'il vous a plus à la prochaine, ciaossu ;)


	7. Naruto et le mystérieux voleur

**Hello! Voilà la suite j'espère que vous aimerez bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Épisode 7: Naruto et le mystérieux voleur**_

Je dessinai Kyubi pour la visite au musée demain on doit faire des croquis de sculpture

Kyubi: C'est bon t'as fini?

Naruto: Sa yeah!

Et il regarda et eut une tête bizarre

Kyubi: C'est censé être moi cette horreur

Naruto: Je trouve sa plutôt ressemblant moi

Kyubi: Attends tu te fiches de moi ou t'as besoin de lunette, mes jambes sont bien plus fines et plus longues

Papa: Naruto le dîner est prêt

Naruto: J'arrive papa

Kyubi: Quand on ne supporte pas la critique on ne dessine pas

Naruto: On en rappellera

Et je descendis

Papa: Alors tu faisais quoi en haut

Naruto: Je m'entraînais pour le dessin de demain au musée

Papa: Ton coup de crayon s'est amélioré?

Yahiko: Sa pour s'améliorer il devient de plus en plus bruyant

Naruto: J'ai juste besoin de me concentrer à haute voix

Yahiko: Hey ben si tu fais sa demain tu peux être sur qu'ils te mettront dehors

Naruto: Ils n'oseront pas

Papa: Tu sais il faut bien respecter les autres visiteurs

Naruto: Mais ils ne me mettront pas dehors

Papa: Je crois pas qu'ils en arriveront là

Le lendemain au musée

Naruto ( chuchote à Sakura ): C'est calme on entendrait même une mouche volait

Sakura ( chuchote ): Oui c'est tranquille

Et se fut l'heure des séparation dans le musée je restai avec Sakura et dès que j'ouvris mon carnet de croquis j'hurlai et je me suis fais rappeler à l'ordre Kyubi avait gribouillé sur mon dessin en écrivant « sa c'est dessiné ». Je finis mon dessin enfin Sakura a fait largement mieux que moi je suis pas doué en dessin je le sais. J'allais rejoindre les autres dans la cour quand un petit garçon voulut saccager une toile mais un garde voulut l'en empêcher et soudain la femme bleu sur le tableau bougea et la pièce était plongé dans sa silence puis redevint normal. J'en parlai bien sur à Sakura

Naruto ( en pleurant ): Je sens que c'est l'esprit d'un peintre en colère qui a jeté une malédiction sur la toile AAAHHH NON

Sakura: Naruto calme toi tu crois pas que tu exagères

Naruto: Si peut être surtout que c'était pas effrayant

Sakura: Tu sais tu es plutôt réceptif à ce problème

Naruto: Tu penses à une carte de Clow

Sakura: Oui bon on y retourne ce soir pour vérifier d'accord

Et j'acceptai.

A la nuit tombait je sortis en douce de chez moi avec mes rollers

?: Naruto tu fais quoi ici tu es somnambule maintenant

Naruto: Jun! Ah non je regardais la pleine lune elle est belle ce soir

Jun: Tu as raison ton frère est là?

Naruto: Oui et tu pourrais éviter de lui dire que tu m'as vu

Jun: Naruto dès que j'aurai mis les pieds dans ta maison j'oublierai que je t'ai mais reste par ici ok

Naruto: D'accord

Quelques Kilomètres plus tard, j'hésitai entre je suis heureux ou mode déprime

Kyubi: Bon t'es heureux ou triste faut te décider

Naruto: Il doit me trouver bizarre à moins qu'il aime bien ce côté ou pas non il l'aime

Kyubi: Bon sang une vrai girouette je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu es balance bon n'oublie pas qu'on doit rejoindre Sakura

Naruto: Ah oui j'avais oublié

Et je rejoins la camionnette de Sakura

Sakura: Donc c'est _Silent_ sa veut dire soit elle aime pas le bruit soit qu'elle est muette

Kyubi: Elle hait le bruit n'importe lequel

Naruto: Et comme j'ai pu le voir elle peut supprimer le bruit

Kyubi: Exacte

Sakura: Bon Naruto, il est ton de mettre ton costume

Et je ressortis avec une tenue noir avec des ailes de diables dans le dos et des formes de diamants sur le côté

Naruto: Tu repasses dans le côté un peu gothique

Sakura: C'Est-ce qui te va le mieux Naruto moitié ange moitié démon sa te va bien

Naruto: Moitié ange?

Sakura: Enfin bref j'ai les horaires des gardes je suis tombé dessus en retournant au musée et le prochain et dans 1 heure je mets à 55 minutes comme sa on évite les mauvaises surprises Allons-y

Et on pénétra dans le musée et on vit une personne en bas

Naruto: C'est peut être un voleur

Sakura: J'avoue il a l'air louche

Kyubi: Et pas nous peut être

Naruto: Il faut essayer de lui faire peur

Sakura: D'accord surtout que j'ai pensé à la lampe de poche

On se cacha en guettant la venue du voleur

Kyubi: Sort de ces lieux je suis le gardien sacré du musée partez où vous subirez mon courroux

?: Sortez d'ici

Kyubi ( chuchote ): En tout cas il est pas facilement impressionnable

Sakura: On dirai une voix d'enfant

?: Montrez-vous

Et Kyubi lui peur qui se recula pour se cogner sur une colonne possédant un vase que Kyubi récupéra et on vit l'apparence du mystérieux voleur

Sakura: Regarde Naruto il est plus jeune que nous

Naruto: Je le reconnais c'est le garçon de toute à l'heure

Kyubi: Au lieu de l'admirer venait m'aider c'est lourd

Et on posa le vase sur la stèle pour ensuite essayer de réveiller le petit garçon qui se réveilla en sursaut en voyant Kyubi

Naruto: Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ce n'est qu'une peluche

Garçon: Mais elle a parlé

Naruto: Mais non c'est un vieux truc de ventriloque

Kyubi ( manière poupée ): Tu vois, désolé on pensait que tu étais un voleur

Garçon: Bien sur que non

Naruto: Désolé mais pourquoi tu détruis c'est toile

Garçon: Je ne les détruis je veux rendre sa beauté d'antan à une toile qu'on a dégradé

Naruto: Je vois

Garçon: Mais vous que faites-vous là

Sakura: On aime tellement les tableaux qu'on vient aussi la nuit

Garçon: Des voleurs?

Naruto: Mais non mon amie Sakura aime bien dramatiser des choses elle a oublié quelque chose et on est venu le chercher

Garçon: Je trouve ta tenue suspecte

Sakura: Ah sa c'est du Naruto tout cracher en faites il adore les habit un peu gothique et il a pas eut le temps de se changer quand il est venu

Naruto: Voilà et si tu veux on peux t'aider

Garçon: Non merci cette toile appartenait à mon père et je me dois de m'en charger

Kyubi: Hey quand on te propose de l'aide tu acceptes

Garçon: Hein?

Naruto: C'est encore mon truc de ventriloque

Kyubi: On insiste on veut t'aider

Garçon: Bon d'accord mais me déranger pas

Et on partit vers la toile qui possède la carte Silent

Kyubi: C'est bien _Silent _

Sakura: Parfait moi je le distrairai pendant que tu l'as capture Naruto

Naruto: Ok

Et Sakura le distraie mais le garçon commença à parler fort se qui activa la carte et nous mis dehors

Garçon: C'est pas vrai encore. Je vais finir par croire que s'est vraiment un fantôme

Naruto: Écoute il faut être silencieux sinon on se retrouvera de nouveau à la cour d'accord

Garçon: d'accord

Et on retourna mais quand le garçon prépara son matériel il tombait son cuteur et on se retrouva dehors. On y retourna et devant la toile Kyubi éternua j'ai du le couvrir mais on se retrouva dehors

Kyubi: C'est à peine si j'avais levé la voix

Sakura ( regarde sa montre qui a sonné ): Oh non comment on va faire

Garçon: J'y retourne

Naruto: Attends le garde va bientôt arriver

Mais le garçon partit et se fit choper

Naruto: Je sais comment le sortir de là et récupérer la carte _Shadow devient mon ombre_

Et j'utilisai Shadow pour attraper l'ombre du gardien et dès que je sauvai le petit garçon j'allai attraper la carte mais pas assez d'ombre alors Sakura alluma sa lampe torche pour prolonger mon ombre

Naruto: Merci Sakura _Reprends ta forme originelle carte de Clow je te l'ordonne_

Et je capturai la carte Silent et le gardien prit de panique en voyant l'œuvre pensant qu'il était hanté. Le garçon revint déprimer mais on lui fit voir le tableau et il se mit à sourire en enlevant sa casquette nous faisant découvrir de long cheveux châtain

Naruto: Désolé de t'avoir pris pour un garçon

Fille: C'est pas grave et encore merci à une prochaine j'espère

Et il partit

Naruto: C'était vraiment courageux se qu'il a fait

Kyubi: Tout est bien qui fini bien

Naruto: Et le mot de la fin est pour Kyubi

Sakura: On s'habitue à force

Kyubi: En tout cas bien jouer chasseur de carte utiliser _Shadow _était intelligent

Naruto: Tu vois que je suis pas que doué en sport. Bon il faut qu'on rentre à demain Sakura

* * *

Rewiews?


	8. Rivalité

**Hello! Le voici le voilà l'épisode que vous attendiez tous. L'ARRIVEE DE SASUKE!, j'espère que vous aimerez celui là, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Épisode 8: Rivalité**_

Encore ce rêve tiens mais c'est qui ce garçon c'est pas moi. Ces quoi ce bourdonnement sa me fait mal

Kyubi: Naruto. Naruto réveille-toi

J'ouvris mes yeux et je vis un truc que j'éloignai vite

Kyubi: Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être réveiller mais tu faisais un cauchemar

Naruto: Excuse moi Kyu

Kyubi: D'accord si tu me racontes

Naruto: Eh bien c'est un rêve que je fais souvent. D'habitude on est tous les deux sur un building devant la tour de Tokyo la lune était immense et ma place j'ai un garçon avec un costume chinois avec un éventail blanc et rouge dans son dos

La porte s'ouvrit

Yahiko: Il t'arrive quoi petit frère tu parles tout seul

Naruto: C'est rien j'ai fais un cauchemar

Yahiko: Ah c'est pour sa que tu as fais trembler la maison

Naruto: Yahiko dégage ( en balançant mon oreiller )

Yahiko: J'étais venu te dire que le petit déjeuner et prêt

Et il referma la porte

Kyubi: Bon pour revenir à ton rêve n'oublie pas que tu possèdes des pouvoirs donc tu as pu faire se qu'on appelle un rêve prémonitoire et mon grand prépare toi à rencontrer ce garçon

Quelques temps plus tard, je me grouillai sinon j'aillais me faire semer par Yahiko

Naruto: Yahiko attend moi

Yahiko: Voilà ce qui arrive petit ventre sur patte quand on mange trop au petit déjeuner. Salut Jun!

Et on commença notre route ensemble

Jun: Alors Naruto tu as bien dormi

Yahiko: Le pauvre enfant a fais un cauchemar sa fait trembler toute la maison

Naruto: Même pas vrai

Jun: Vraiment il était si affreux?

Naruto: Pas tant que sa

Jun: Il parait que les rêves sont prémonitoires j'en ai fais j'avais rêvé qu'on avait du poisson grillé ce matin et c'était le cas j'en ai repris 4 fois. Aller tiens un bonbon pour la forme

Naruto: Merci Jun à plus tard

J'arrivai dans ma classe où Sakura m'attendait déjà

Sakura: Eh ben Naruto tu es en forme

Naruto: Oui j'ai fais la route avec Jun et il m'a donné un bonbon

Sakura: C'est marrant il a toujours quelques choses à manger

Naruto: C'est normal avec son appétit

Sakura: Surtout que toi aussi tu manges beaucoup comment tu fais pour rester maigre

Naruto: Beaucoup de sport

Le professeur rentra et fit l'appelle

Iruka: Bien vu que tout le monde est là aujourd'hui nous avons un nouvel élève il vient d'un pays étranger soyez sympa avec lui allez rentre

Sakura ( à moi ): C'est bizarre on a aucun transfère en cet période de l'année

Et le garçon que j'avais vu dans mon rêve apparut devant moi il était brun avec deux mèches encadrant son visage pale et qui parte en pique derrière sa tête et un regard qui me scrutait

Sakura: Tu as vu Naruto il arrête pas de te fixer

Je hochai la tête un peu tremblant comme si son regard me perçai

Iruka: Je vous présente Sasuke Uchiha il vient de Hong Kong en Chine. Il a une place derrière Naruto

Il s'avança dans les rangs avec une tel sensuel comme un noble en continuant à me fixer

Sakura: Ta place est juste là aller

Et il s'assit derrière moi et je sentis son regard comme s'il me perçait la tête

La fin de cours arriva et je sortis avec une grande migraine. Soudain, je sentis une main sur mon épaule

Sasuke: Et toi suis moi

Et on sortit dans un endroit où on était et sortit un objet avec plusieurs signe et parla dans une langue que je connais pas et une lumière me pointa

Sasuke: Je le savais tu as les cartes de Clow avec toi

Naruto: Comment es tu au courant pour les cartes

Sasuke: Donne les moi

Naruto: Pas question j'ai fais une promesse à Kyubi et je compte bien la tenir

Sasuke: Tu parles de Kyubi le gardien des cartes

Naruto: Oui

Sasuke: Si Kyubi est ici pourquoi ne se charge-t-il pas tout seul au lieu d'envoyer un gamin faire le boulot

Naruto: Je te permets tu as mon age je te signal et sache que Kyubi est très affaiblit et ne peut pas encore utiliser son potentiel

Sasuke: Kyubi est le gardien du Soleil, du Feu et de la Terre. Je vois tu l'es à pas encore retrouvé c'est pas grave car maintenant tu vas me les donner. Donnes moi tes cartes

Naruto ( en mettant ma main dans ma poche ): J'ai fais une promesse dont je n'abandonnerai pas

Sasuke: Ah elles sont dans tes poches

Il se jeta sur moi mais j'entendis Sakura

Sakura: Naruto

?: Hey toi laisse mon petit frère tranquille

Naruto: Yahiko ( à Sasuke ) s'il te plaît ne lui dis rien

Mais il était déjà partit à l'assaut de mon frère et Sakura vint m'aider

Sakura: Sa va Naruto?

Naruto: Oui mais c'est pour Yahiko que je m'inquiète

Yahiko: On dirait une position de boxe chinoise

?: Hey attendez moi

Naruto: Jun!

Et Jun traversa le grille comme mon frère quelques minutes auparavant

Jun: Naruto je t'ai pris deux beignets aux ramens aussi pour toi Sakura un aux légumes tiens aussi Yahiko les tiens aux crevettes ( il vit Sasuke ) tiens!

Mais il partit en courant

Naruto ( pensée ): Il est dingue ce type au pire BEIGNET AUX RAMENS!

Et on mangea nos beignets dommage qu'il en avait pas plus. Je rentrai avec Sakura quand des nuages noirs s'annoncèrent dans le ciel et des éclairs s'illumina dans la voute céleste. On s'abrita dans le toboggan pingouin mais la pluie ne vint pas et la foudre s'abattit sur les lampadaires passant d'un à l'autre puis il disparut laissant place au ciel bleu

Sakura: Parle en avec Kyubi

Naruto: Oui

Je rentrai chez moi et je parlai de Sasuke

Kyubi: Je vois il fait partit de l'illustre famille Uchiha c'est un clan très ancien.

Naruto: Et qui sont-ils au juste

Kyubi: Clowride est né d'une mère chinoise et d'un père anglais qui réunit ainsi la magie occidentaux et orientaux c'est pour cela que les cartes sont écrit en anglais pour revenir à Sasuke il est du cote maternelle il doit son arrière arrière petit neveux

Naruto: Sa veut dire que les cartes lui appartiennent et que je dois lui rendre

Kyubi: Mais non souvient de se que je t'ai dit Naruto dès que tu capture ou marque une carte elle t'appartient donc elles sont bien à toi ne rejette pas tes efforts Naruto cela ne sert à rien

Mon téléphone sonna

Naruto: Oui Sakura

Sakura: Naruto regarde par la fenêtre

Naruto ( je vis des nuages noirs ): C'est comme cet après midi

Et on sortit rejoindre Sakura qui avait préparé un costume de renard. Elle m'a mis un polo noir avec par-dessus une veste noir et des ficelles orange ainsi que un short noir raccrocher par des chaîne, une clochette et une queue et des oreilles de renard

Sakura: Ne t'inquiète pas tout est fait en caoutchouc pour l'orage même la clochette

Kyubi: Dis moi Sakura pourquoi un renard?

Sakura: Parce que je trouve que Naruto ressemble beaucoup à un renard avec ses moustaches

Et le tonnerre nous frappa à proximité

Kyubi: C'est _Thunder _la carte de la foudre

Naruto: Ok _Fly_

Et avec Kyubi on s'envola

Kyubi: Bon pour t'explique il faut quelque soit sur sa forme original si tu veux la capturer

Naruto: D'accord mais elle ressemble à quoi?

Mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle nous lança un assaut qu'on évita habillement puis on atterrit au sol et j'utilisai Jump pour arriver sur la cloche de l'école

Naruto: Bon tu m'explique Kyu

Kyubi: Ok pour sa forme…

Sasuke: Même sa tu l'ignores

Naruto: Sasuke

Kyubi: J'allais lui dire petit prétentieux

Sasuke: _Raiton Chidori _

Et de la foudre sortit de son épée et Thunder prit l'apparence d'un chien énorme

Sasuke:on ne peut le capturer que sous sa forme animal Dobe

Kyubi: Regardez moi ce monsieur je sais tout

Je sortis Windy

Sasuke: La carte du vent ne peut rien contre celle de la foudre

Naruto: Mais je l'avais plein de fois et sa a marcher

Sasuke: Bon tu as _Shadow_

Naruto: Oui

Sasuke: Bien utilise la _Futon shuriken_ à toi

Naruto: _Shadow_

Et la carte engloba Thunder

Naruto: _Reprends ta forme originelle carte de Clow je te l'ordonne_

Et Thunder fut capturé et je ramassai les cartes

Sasuke: Je vois que tu s'est utilisé le sceau sacré mais c'est tout se que tu sais faire

Kyubi: Et toi laisse le tranquille sa ne fais pas longtemps qui chasse les cartes et je dois dire qu'il s'en sort très bien

Sasuke: C'est quoi ce truc une peluche

Naruto: C'est Kyubi

Sasuke: Quoi ce truc Kyubi. Kyubi est un géant et non cette peluche

Kyubi ( le mord ): Voilà se que te fais la peluche

Naruto: Kyubi lâche le

Sasuke: Quoi qu'il en soit tu n'es pas apte à contrôler la magie des cartes tu ferai mieux d'abandonner

Sakura: Naruto!

Naruto: Tout va bien Sakura rentrons

* * *

Rewiews?


	9. Naruto et la broche mystérieuse

**Désolé pour ce long retard mais je ne savais pas du tout si je devais continuer à y publier ou pas... Sinon j'espère que vous aimerez la suite**

* * *

_**Épisode 9: Naruto et la broche mystérieuse**_

Les paroles de Sasuke n'arrête pas de me faire ressasser

Sakura: Salut Naruto!

Naruto: Tiens, salut Sakura

Sakura: Tu repenses à hier; pas vrai?

Naruto: Oui...

Sakura: Naruto, tu as mis de nouveau ton courage à rude épreuve ne te sens pas coupable pour sa tu l'as capturée cette carte

Naruto: Oui mais grâce à Sasuke

On rentra dans la classe et peu de temps après Sasuke arriva

Naruto: Euh Sasuke… Voilà je voulais te dire merci pour hier tes conseils m'ont été utiles

Sasuke: Oui mais tu restes un débutant pas doué

Naruto: Dis moi ton costume il est bien tout le monde en porte un en Chine avec un éventail rouge et Blanc sur le dos car il a deux jours j'ai rêvé d'un garçon qui portait le même uniforme

Sasuke: Comment tu connais la tenue ancestral de ma famille et avec précisément un éventail dans le dos?

Naruto: J'ai juste dit que je l'avais vu en rêve

Sasuke: Tu penses avoir des pouvoirs qui te permettent de lire l'avenir. Sache que l'éventail c'est le sceau des Uchiha

Et le cours commença. Et je revis mon rêve avec des cartes de Clow qui volaient autour de moi

_Naruto… Naruto… Naruto_

Je me réveillai j'étais encore en classe et tout le monde me regardait et Iruka sensei était juste là

Iruka: Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi Naruto?

Naruto: Non c'est vrai

Iruka: Bon demain je te veux en pleine forme

Naruto: Oui monsieur

Et je sortis du cours suivit de Sakura

Sakura: Naruto sa te dit d'aller voir une nouvelle boutique avec Hinata

Naruto: Oui pourquoi pas je suis seul à la maison enfin il a Kyubi mais bon

Sakura: Génial car tu vois Hinata est amoureuse de quelqu'un et elle aussi il est plus vieux qu'elle. Tu vois t'es pas tout seul mon grand

Naruto: Enfin grand je fais ta taille

Sakura: Oui c'est vrai, allez viens!

On partit avec Hinata à la nouvelle boutique tout était magnifique et mon regard se posa sur une broche en forme de cœur avec un cote un aile d'ange et de l'autre une aile de démon

Sakura: Cette broche tirait bien Naruto

Naruto: Ah bon mais c'est cher sa veut dire adieu mes jolis ramens à manger

Sakura: T'inquiète je te dois bien un repas pas vrai

Naruto: Mais c'est pas grave Sakura

Hinata: Alors vous allez prendre quoi

Naruto: Bon alors je prends celle là

Sakura ( en prenant une broche en forme de croix ): moi celle là

Hinata: Hey bah moi je prends l'épée

Naruto ( pensée ): Hinata est drôlement gentille je la trouve très mature pour une personne de son age et elle est aussi très timide

Sakura: Tu recommences à sourire sa fait un baume au cœur

Naruto: Hein?

Hinata: Naruto... On a vu que tu allais mal c'est pour sa que on a voulu faire cette sortie

Naruto: Merci les filles

On rentra chez moi où je préparais le thé et avoir prévenu Kyubi pour Hinata. Je sortis trois pudding du frigo et je leur donnai

Naruto: C'est mon papa qui les a fait vous m'en direz des nouvelles

Elles goûtèrent et apprécièrent la cuisine de mon père. Puis on pris nos broches pour les mettre et je sentis quelques choses d'étrange et Hinata ne répondait plus. Soudain, une lumière l'entoura et une épée apparut dans ses mains et elle commença à m'attaquer je courus jusqu'à l'extérieur

Kyubi: Que se passe-t-il j'ai sentis une carte… Hey mais sa sens aussi le gâteau laisser moi en

Sakura: Au lieu de pensée à ton estomac va aider Naruto

Et Kyubi arriva vers moi

Kyubi: c'est _Sword _la carte de l'épée

Naruto: Mais Hinata n'a jamais pris de cours d'escrime

Kyubi: Oui mais dès que quelque un l'a en main il devient escrimeur professionnel après tout dépend du caractère de la personne si elle est gentille se sera compliqué

Naruto: Ok _Clé du sceau sacré qui détient les pouvoirs des ténèbres. Moi Naruto chasseur de cartes prête moi ta puissance RELEASE. Jump_

J'évitai de justesse l'attaque mais elle revint vite à l'assaut je fermis mes yeux mais rien ne vint et je vis Sasuke

Sasuke: T'es nul Usuratonkashi

Naruto: C'est pas vrai

Il attaqua Hinata mais je le repoussai pour sauver mon amie et on atterrit dans les buissons

Sasuke: Que fais-tu idiot

Naruto: Idiot toi-même je t'interdis de faire du mal à mes amis t'as compris

Kyubi: Bon Naruto il faut arriver à lui faire lâcher l'épée

Naruto: Ok j'ai une idée

Sasuke: Moi aussi j'en ai une

Kyubi: Toi tu restes là et tu regardes

Naruto: _Illusion montre lui la personne qu'elle aime le plus je te l'ordonne_

Et la carte prit forme devant Hinata

Hinata: Iruka sensei

Naruto: Hein?

Kyubi: C'est le moment

Je courus vers elle et tapa son poignet elle lâchai l'épée puis elle s'évanouie dans mes bras

Naruto: _Reprends ta forme originelle carte de Clow je te l'ordonne_

Et je capturai la carte

Naruto: Hinata! Hinata sa va?

Sasuke: Elle est seulement évanouie

Kyubi: Tu vois bien qu'on a pas besoin de toi

Sasuke:_ Sword_ est une carte facile à attraper même un enfant y arriverai

Et Kyubi lui mordit. Soudain, j'entendis des bruits et j'ordonnai à Kyubi de monter dans ma chambre

Jun: Salut Naruto j'étais venu rendre les CD à ton frère... tiens?

Et Jun s'approcha de Sasuke

Jun: Sa va

Et Sasuke partit en courant comme un voleur

Le lendemain à l'école

Pov Normal cote Yahiko, Jun

Yahiko: Sérieux ce petit voyou traînait près de chez moi

Jun: Hey oui

Yahiko: Un de ces jours je lui réglerai sans compte à ce morveux

Jun: Arrête tu vas pas faire sa avec toutes les personnes qui vont tourner autour de Naruto voyons avoue ton petit frère est mignon

Yahiko: Oui mais personne à le droit de l'embêter à par moi

Jun: Tu fais ton frère possessif. Au faite pourquoi Naruto voulait me voir

Yahiko: Je sais pas j'ai juste fait la commission contre le repas de ce soir

Puis un parchemin se posa sur la manche de Yahiko en s'enflammant

Pov Naruto

Naruto: Désolé Jun du retard

Jun: C'est pas grave

Derrière Jun je vis Yahiko et Sasuke qui se tuait du regard

Naruto: Tiens c'est pour te remercier d'hier

Jun: Oh des chocolats tu connais bien mes points faibles

Et Sasuke arriva avec une boite de chocolat

Jun: C'est pour moi

Sasuke hocha la tête de haut en bas

Jun: Merci

Sakura: Naruto désolé hier j'ai pas pu te filmer alors je vais te dire un truc il semblerai que Sasuke eut un coup de foudre sur Jun quoi qu'il arrive on dirait que vous êtes toujours rivaux c'est marrant

Sa yeah coup de déprime

* * *

Rewiews?

Pour dire si vous avez aimé ou pas...


	10. La journée sportive

**Hello! Merci pour ces encouragements cela m'a fait très plaisirs j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et que vous laissez encore des rewiews.**

* * *

_**Épisode 10: La journée sportive**_

Génial! Aujourd'hui c'est la journée sportive qui veut dire plein de sport... Je suis au paradis. D'ailleurs là, je cours le 50 mètres et j'arrivai le premier. Ino et Tenten viennent me voir

Ino: Waouh! Bravo Naruto

Tenten: Tu es encore premier

Naruto: Vous savez le sport c'est ma passion

?: Naruto par ici

Je vis Jun et Yahiko me faire signe de les rejoindre et je les rejoins

Jun: Hey! Naruto tu cours vite, tu es doué en sport

Yahiko: C'est au moins la seule chose dont il est doué le frangin

Je lui écrasai fort le pieds qui laissa un petit cri de douleur sortir

Sakura ( haut parleur ): Tous les élèves du club de majorette sont priés d'aller se préparer

Naruto: Tiens c'est la voix de Sakura

Sakura: ( haut parleur ): Je répète tous les élèves du club de majorette…

Jun: Tu en fais parti, non?

Naruto ( rougissant ): Oui

Jun: C'est rare de voir un garçon faire sa je te prendrais en photo d'accord?

Naruto ( pensée ): PHOTO! ( chuchota à Yahiko ) tu me prendras en photo avec Jun…

Yahiko ( chuchote ): Bon d'accord

Je partis me changer pour ensuite aller voir Sakura

Pov Normal

Garçon: Tu as vu Naruto au sprint

Autre garçon: Oui pour le battre il faut s'accrocher

Sakura ( en intervenant ): Attention Naruto n'est pas seulement doué en sport mais c'est aussi un garçon adorable et mignon

Pov Naruto

Je trouvai Sakura en discussion avec deux garçons

Naruto: Sakura!

Sakura ( se retourna ): Tiens salut Naruto. Waouh! Un nouvel uniforme il est pas mal. Pas mal tout mais il aurait était encore mieux avec un style un peu gothique

Naruto: Tu penses à sa toi

Sakura: C'est normal

Naruto: Au faite ta mère n'est pas arrivée

Sakura: Non pas encore mais elle devrait pas tarder

Naruto: Ok bon on se voit plus tard

Sakura: Ok

Pov Normal

Garçon: c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon

L'autre garçon: C'est sur

Sakura: Parfait la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver c'est de louper la performance de Naruto

L'enchaînement commença et Jun prit plein de photo

Jun: C'est dommage que ton père ne soit pas là

Yahiko: Il a dit qu'il venait dès qu'il avait fini

Jun: D'accord. Il est bien doué ton frère

Yahiko: Oui mais sa n'a pas toujours était le cas plus jeune il attrapait le bâton une fois sur deux et sa l'amuse encore

Et Naruto se prit son bâton sur sa tête

Yahiko: Tu vois

Jun: Oui! Au faite, tu penses que ton père va faire la course des adultes

Yahiko: Oui sans doute

Les majorettes finirent leur enchaînement et la course d'obstacle alla commencer

Pov Naruto

Je me suis mis sur la ligne de départ pour la course d'obstacle. Hinata, Ino, Tenten et Sakura munit de sa caméra m'encouragèrent et je vis Sasuke se mettre à cote de moi. Iruka nous demanda de nous préparer et au loin j'entendis Jun m'encourageait

Sasuke: Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser gagner

Naruto: Je t'ai rien demandé

Et le coup de feu résonna dans les airs en annonçant le début de la course. Je traversai les obstacles avec Sasuke à mes talons. La ligne d'arriver n'était plus que à quelques mètres et cela se jouer entre moi et Sasuke mais à un mètre de la l'arrivée il tomba me donnant la victoire.

Naruto: J'ai gagné

Sakura:Bravo Naruto

Naruto: Ta mère est arrivée?

Sakura: Non pas encore

Naruto: Viens manger avec nous alors

Sakura: Tu es sur que sa dérange pas Yahiko

Naruto: Tu sais plus on est de fou plus on rit

Sasuke passa près de nous

Naruto: Dis Sasuke tu veux manger avec nous

Sasuke: Hein? Sûrement pas

Jun: Naruto tu viens on va manger

Naruto: J'arrive Jun

J'avançai mais je sentis quelque chose tenir mon tee-shirt et je vis Sasuke tout rouge

Sasuke: D'accord je viens

On s'installa au pied d'un arbre mon frère et Jun ont fait un repas pour beaucoup de personne mais je m'en fous un peu car j'ai très faim, dommage ils ont pas fait de ramen

Yahiko: Oui Naruto j'ai pas fait de ramen

Naruto: Hein?

Yahiko: Tu penses à haute voix et je voyais ta tête

Naruto: Sa va

Jun: Désolé Naruto je sais que c'est ton plat préférer

Naruto: Mais c'est pas grave sa aussi sa à l'air délicieux. Bon appétit

Et je m'attaquai au omelette et Jun mangea au moins trois assiettes qui choqua un peu Sakura

Jun: Désolé sa doit être le grand air sa ma ouvert l'appétit

Naruto: Non vas-y mange

Yahiko: Pour une fois que tu proposes à quelqu'un de manger un peu plus

Sasuke: Bien manger c'est signe de bonne santé. Merci pour le repas

Et Sasuke partit. Quelques minutes plus tard, mon père arriva

Papa: Désolé du retard les enfants

Naruto: C'est pas grave papa ton travail avant tout

Papa: Désolé j'ai loupé ton spectacle des majorettes

Sakura: Si sa peut vous rassurez j'y ai filmé

Jun: Et moi facilement deux pellicules

Papa: Merci c'est gentil. Je vous ai rapportais du dessert, une chance qu'il avait un congélateur dans la salle des professeurs sinon elle aurait fondu

Et on goûta les glaces, elles étaient vraiment délicieuses

Naruto: Dis papa il en a encore?

Papa: Oui mais faudra attendre d'être à la maison

Naruto ( pensée ): Génial comme sa je pourrai en passer à Kyubi qui voulait surtout profiter de mes jeux vidéos plutôt que de venir

Sakura: Dommage que Sasuke soit partit il a loupé le dessert

Naruto: Il s'est pas ce qu'il rate

Papa: Yahiko, Jun vous voulez m'aider à ranger s'il vous plaît

Yahiko: Bien sur papa

Ils partirent au poubelle jeter les déchets

?: Sakura

Sakura: Maman

Je vis pour la première fois de ma vie la mère de ma meilleur amie. Elle avait des longs cheveux roses comme sa fille et des yeux rouges vermeilles. Elle est vraiment très belle

Sakura: Naruto je te présente ma mère Nadeshiko

Naruto: Enchanté madame je suis Naruto

Nadeshiko: Naruto hein? Tu me fais beaucoup penser à une personne que j'ai connu dans le temps

Naruto: Ah…

Nadeshiko: Je suis Nadeshiko Haruno la mère de Sakura, elle m'a d'ailleurs beaucoup parler de toi merci de prendre soin d'elle

Naruto: Merci mais c'est surtout elle qui m'aide ( gêné )

Nadeshiko: D'ailleurs elle m'a omis de dire ton nom de famille.

Naruto: Euh… c'est

Papa: Naruto!

Naruto: Ah c'est mon papa

Je vis la mère de Sakura se crispait en voyant

Nadeshiko: Toi

Papa: Tiens Nadeshiko

Pov Normal

Minato ( le papa de Naruto ): J'aurai dut me douter que tu te serais marié et que tu changerai de nom

Nadeshiko: Naruto… Kushina m'avait dis que si elle avait un garçon elle l'appellera Naruto

Minato: Oui mais c'est mon deuxième fils le premier s'appelle Yahiko

Nadeshiko: Je vois mais je te pardonnerai pas pour Kushina

Minato: Allons Nadeshiko de l'eau à couler sous les ponts je n'étais qu'un débutant à l'époque

Nadeshiko: Oui un professeur qui s'est entiché d'une de ses élèves et qui l'a épousé. Tu m'as volé Kushina c'était ma meilleure amie et par ta faute elle est morte à seulement 24 ans. Comment fais-tu pour sourire après sa?

Minato: Parce que je lui ai promis de sourire même s'il m'arrive de vouloir pleurer après tout elle est morte en donnant naissance à Naruto et je lui ai promis de chérir Naruto et de prendre en quelques sortes le flambeau pour lui

Nadeshiko: Cela ne rejette en rien du fait que je te déteste

Pov Naruto

Naruto: T'as vu ta mère et mon père se connaisse

Sakura: Oui c'est quand même étrange

Naruto: T'as raison

Papa revint

Naruto: Papa tu va participer à la course?

Yahiko: Si tu veux je peux te remplacer

Papa: Non c'est bon et puis si je le faisais Nadeshiko va m'en vouloir. Bon Naruto c'est par où?

Naruto: Viens c'est par là

Pov Normal

Jun: C'est pas un peu bizarre que ton père connaisse la mère de Sakura

Yahiko: Le nom de jeune fille de Nadeshiko est Marizaki

Jun: Marizaki? C'était pas le nom de famille de la meilleur ami de ta mère

Yahiko: Si c'est elle. Elles étaient toutes les deux cousines mais du cote maternelle de ma grand-mère c'est pour sa que ce n'est pas Uzumaki

Jun: Uzumaki? Mais c'est votre nom de famille

Yahiko: Oui enfin après c'est compliqué au niveau de notre famille

Jun: Je vois

Yahiko: En autre pour revenir à Nadeshiko elle considérait ma mère comme une sœur et quand elle est morte elle l'a mis sur le compte de mon père

Jun: Elle est morte comment

Yahiko: Ma mère était très malade même pendant la grossesse de Naruto. D'ailleurs il garde les séquelle de la maladie en autre ses moustaches sur ses joues

Jun: Naruto est malade?

Yahiko: Non et selon les médecins c'est un miracle

Jun: C'est vraiment un miracle

Yahiko: Voilà tu sais un peu tout

Jun: Merci de te confier avec moi et ne t'inquiète pas je le dirai pas à Naruto

Yahiko: Merci vieux

Ils virent des pétales de fleurs descendre du ciel

Yahiko: Mais d'où viennent ses pétales

Pov Naruto

Avec Sakura on discutait de beaucoup de chose quand je vis la mère de ma meilleure amie sur la piste de course avec mon père

Naruto: Dis moi ta mère t'a dit qu'elle participait à la course

Sakura: Non

Naruto: Et elle court vite ta mère?

Sakura: Je crois oui elle était dans l'équipe d'athlétisme à la fac

Le coup d'envoie fut lancé et on vit la mère de Sakura courir mais vite doubler par papa qui coura très vite

Naruto: Waouh!

Sakura: Comme il court vite ton père

Jun ( derrière moi ): Une vraie fusée

Yahiko: Il cache bien son jeu mais en gros c'est lui l'athlète de la famille

Des pétales tombèrent plus fort en empêchant toute visibilité mais mon père et Nadeshiko continuèrent à courir

Naruto: Et ben c'est que ta mère tient bon

Sakura: C'est tout elle sa elle déteste perdre mais c'est quand même bizarre d'où viennent ses pétales

Naruto: Tu penses que c'est une carte alors éloignons nous

Et on partit un peu plus loin

Naruto: _Clé du sceau sacré qui détient les pouvoirs des ténèbres. Moi Naruto chasseur de carte prête moi ta puissance RELEASE. Fly_

On s'envola et on remarqua que vers le haut il n'avait pas de pétales

Naruto: C'est bien une carte

Sakura ( en sortant son téléphone ): Dans ce cas appelons un professionnel

On téléphona à Kyubi qui râlait parce qu'il avait perdu mais il était toute ouie quand on lui expliqua la situation

Kyubi: C'est bien une carte déjà essayer de la repérer

Je vis des pétales sortir d'une bulle rose. J'allai là bas et je vis une très belle femme avec des couettes dansait

Sakura: Naruto!

Naruto: Hum carte de Clow

La femme m'entendit et arriva vers moi en posant sa main délicatement sur ma joue

Kyubi: Alors où sa en est

Sakura: Bah de notre cote c'est de pire en pire Naruto danse avec la carte

Kyubi: Une femme avec des couettes elle est pas méchante elle adore s'amuser

Sakura: Oui ben Naruto c'est pas le moment de jouer

Naruto: Ah oui c'est vrai _Reprends ta forme originelle carte de Clow je te l'ordonne_

La femme se transforma en carte et j'ai pu lire Flower

Kyubi: Et oui la carte des fleurs elle adore s'incruster dans des endroit où il a du monde elle ne fait apparaître que des fleurs mais sa peut être dangereux si on l'arrête pas

Naruto: On a bien vu

Kyubi: Elle voulait sans doute ajouter sa touche personnel à votre journée sportive

On redescendis et je vis mon père parler avec Nadeshiko

Nadeshiko: Tu m'as encore battus

Papa: Se n'aurai pas était une forme de respect si je t'avais laisser gagner

Nadeshiko: J'aimais vraiment Kushina pourquoi a-t-elle du mourir alors qu'elle était si jeune. Je me souviens comme elle était heureuse le jour de votre mariage elle avait un sourire dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence

Papa: Tu sais quand je vois Naruto il m'arrive de voir Kushina en lui

Nadeshiko: Je vois c'est pour sa qu'il me faisait pensée à Kushina mais quoi qu'il en soit je ne perdrai plus jamais contre toi

Et je chuchotai à Sakura

Naruto: Donc la personne à qui je faisais penser à ta mère c'était maman

Sakura: Il semblerait ma mère ma beaucoup parler d'elle c'était sa cousine préférer

Naruto: Je suis content d'être ton ami Sakura

Sakura: Et moi dont OH NON!

Naruto: De quoi Sakura?

Sakura: J'ai oublié de te filmer quand tu as dansé et capturé la carte

PAM je tombai à la renverse

Yahiko: Naruto tu viens on rentre

Naruto: J'arrive


	11. Visite chez Sakura

**Hello! Voilà la suite, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Épisode 11: Visite chez Sakura**_

Aujourd'hui, Sakura m'a invité chez elle car elle avait un petit problème et pour passer plus de temps avec moi. Je viens de sortir du bus avec Kyubi dans mon sac. A coté de moi, que du grillage et aucune habitation, je regardai le plan que m'a donné Sakura mais la chose étrange c'est qu'on était censé y être. Kyubi sortit de mon sac en vérifiant qu'il n'avait personne au alentour pour ensuite me porter pour me faire voir qu'on était déjà arrivé depuis un moment. On arriva devant le portail que je sonnai en m'identifiant et le portail s'ouvrit sur une grande villa sur les marches je vis Sakura

Sakura: Bonjour Naruto

Naruto: Bonjour Sakura j'ai emmené Kyubi

Sakura: Parfait! Viens on va dans ma chambre

On rentra à la l'intérieur et c'était encore plus luxueux que à l'extérieur. Une gouvernante nous demanda pour le thé et Sakura lui répondit trois se qui choqua la servante. J'arrivai dans sa chambre, elle était 3 fois plus grande que la mienne. Je vis un rideau vert qu'elle ouvrit grâce à une télécommande. C'était la salle vidéo de Sakura, cela tourner quand j'allais capturé Thunder. On retourna coté chambre à coucher et je vis une tenue de fée orange et noir

Naruto: C'est un nouveau costume?

Sakura: Et oui et j'aurai aimé que tu le portes aujourd'hui

Kyubi: Bonne idée surtout qu'il fait un temps magnifique dehors

Naruto: Sakura je ne peux pas accepter tu en fais tellement pour moi

Sakura: Mais arrête Naruto ce n'est rien et puis j'adore quand tu portes mes créations sa met mon cœur en fête

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Kyubi se cacha dans la boîte de vêtements et Sakura autorisa la personne à rentrer et je reconnus la mère de Sakura, Nadeshiko

Sakura: Maman tu es déjà là je croyais que tu rentrais ce soir?

Naruto: Bonjour madame

Nadeshiko: Bonjour Naruto quand j'ai su que tu venais à la maison j'ai tout fait pour me libérer. Venez on va boire le thé dans le jardin il fait un temps magnifique

Une domestique vint avec le thé

Nadeshiko: Amenez le thé dehors j'ai acheté un gâteau dont vous m'en direz des nouvelles

Je sentis Kyubi boudait dans la boite de vêtement. Je sais qu'il adore les gâteaux d'ailleurs à peine sortie de la pièce je l'entends râler qu'il voulait du gâteau

On s'assit sur les chaises du jardin et Nadeshiko coupa un gâteau avec des fraises dessus

Nadeshiko: J'ai acheté le gâteau chez le meilleur pâtissier de la ville t'aime bien les gâteaux au moins Naruto

Naruto: Oh oui je les adore

Nadeshiko: Parfait ta mère aussi raffoler aussi des gâteaux sur ce point tu lui ressembles beaucoup elle m'a toujours dit qu'il avait bien une place de plus dans son estomac pour une pâtisserie

Naruto: Vraiment comme me l'a dit papa

Je vis la mère de Sakura enlever un truc invisible

Nadeshiko: Aller goûte et dis moi ce que tu en penses

Je pris un morceau de gâteau que j'emmena à ma bouche

Nadeshiko: Alors?

Naruto: Il est vraiment délicieux

Pov Normal

A la maison de Naruto, Yahiko lavait la voiture

Jun: Salut Yahiko

Yahiko: Tiens salut Jun

Jun: Sa travail dure par ici, tu travailles dans un garage et tu t'entraînes à la maison

Jun regarda au alentour

Jun: Naruto n'est pas là

Yahiko: Non il est chez une amie

Jun: Chez Sakura c'est sa

Yahiko: Oui

Jun: Chez cette femme celle qu'on a vu à la journée sportive

Yahiko: Chez Nadeshiko c'est sa

Minato ( en arrivant ): Bonjour Jun. NNe vous inquiétez pas pour Naruto, Nadeshiko ne lui fera rien c'est impossible

Le visage de Yahiko s'éclaira

Pov Naruto

Je finis mon gâteau et je remarquai que la mère de Sakura me regarder

Naruto: Hum?

Nadeshiko: Comme tu ressembles beaucoup à Kushina sauf physiquement je trouve que tu ressembles beaucoup à Minato mais au niveau du caractère tu lui ressembles beaucoup

Naruto: Vraiment puis-je vous poser une question?

Nadeshiko: Vas-y...

Naruto: Il était comment mon père

Nadeshiko: S'en vouloir t'enfoncer je n'aime pas beaucoup ton père c'est comme sa mais je dois avouer qu'il est séduisant mais il m'a volé une personne à qui je tiens entre autre je l'ai pris pour un rival mais sa c'est calmé voilà c'est tout pourquoi cette question?

Naruto: C'est juste que papa me parlait beaucoup de maman mais jamais de lui je sais juste qu'il a pas de parents et je me posai la question

Nadeshiko: Je vois mais tu lui répéteras pas ce que je t'ai dis

Naruto: Au non vous avez le droit à votre opinion

Nadeshiko: Au faite Naruto, Sakura m'a dis que tu fais partis du club de majorette c'est rare pour un garçon non

Naruto: Oui mais je m'en fous un peu surtout que j'adore sa moi le sport

Nadeshiko: Sur ce point tu ne ressembles pas vraiment à ta mère mais faut dire ta mère était du genre plus bagarreuse mais elle était aussi très maladroite et pour t'avouer un secret elle n'a jamais vraiment aimé sa couleur de cheveux

Naruto: Vraiment

Nadeshiko: Et oui je me souviens en école primaire lorsque un garçon lui en fit la remarque sur sa couleur de cheveux en l'appelant tomate elle s'est énervée et le garçon ne l'a plus jamais appelé ainsi. Au lycée des fois en sport sa maladresse revenait comme le jour où elle allait remettre un oiseau dans son nid mais la branche se brisa et elle fut rattrapée par un homme blond au yeux bleus... ton père. Ta mère lui a remercié de lui avoir sauver la vie et il lui répondit tout va bien que grâce à ses magnifiques cheveux il avait réussit à sauver un ange tombait du ciel. ( énerver ) Et c'est comme sa qu'ils se sont rencontrés un ange tombait du ciel je vais lui en foutre moi ( reprenant contenance ) désolé enfin bref tu vois un peu

Naruto ( souris ): Oui merci de m'en avoir parler j'en suis heureux

Nadeshiko: Minato et moi pour une fois on est d'accord sur une chose tu ressembles beaucoup à Kushina quand tu souris elle apportait beaucoup de bonheur au gens comme quand elle souriait alors continue de sourire Naruto car c'est le cadeau que t'as transmis ta mère

Naruto: Promis

Domestique: Madame téléphone pour vous

Nadeshiko prit le téléphone et s'excusa car elle avait un truc à faire

Sakura ( prenant la dernière part de gâteau ): Viens on va dans ma chambre

Nadeshiko: Naruto promets moi que tu resteras manger ce soir

Naruto: Promis

Et on retourna dans la chambre où Kyubi me sauta presque dessus

Kyubi: MON GATEAU!

Naruto: Désolé Kyubi

Kyubi: pourquoi les bonnes choses sont pour vous il avait de te plaire ce gâteau, pas vrai Naruto?

Sakura ( lui tendant le gâteau ): Tiens Kyubi c'est pour toi

Kyubi: Génial j'ai du gâteau! Surtout que c'était triste de rester là tout seul surtout que j'ai sentis la présence d'une carte

Sakura: Merci pour la confirmation Kyubi

Sakura partit chercher une boite

Sakura: Il y a quelque jour je voulais ouvrir cette boite mais quand je passais la clé…

Elle essaya de mettre la clé et cette dernière sauta au loin

Kyubi: Et il y a quoi dedans?

Sakura: Des choses que ma mère et moi tenons énormément

Kyubi: Je vois Naruto!

Naruto: Oui

Sakura: Attends que je te filme

Naruto ( PAM ): _Clé du sceau sacré qui détient les pouvoirs des ténèbres. Moi Naruto chasseur de carte prête moi ta puissance RELEASE_

Kyubi: Bon déjà savoir quelle carte empêcherai quelqu'un de voir ce qui lui tiens à cœur touche avec ton sceptre

Naruto: Hum

Je touchai et moi et Kyubi virent une sorte de barrière l'entourai et il m'incita à recommencer et je le fis et le même phénomène recommença

Kyubi: _Shield _la carte du bouclier

Naruto: Pourquoi elle ferait sa?

Kyubi: Ne t'inquiète pas _Shield_ n'est pas une carte agressive son unique soucis et de protéger se qui tiens à cœur la personne ce qu'il y a là dedans tu dois vraiment y tenir Sakura

Naruto: Et comment je la capture?

Kyubi: Facile tu utilises _Sword_ elle peut couper n'importe quoi

Naruto: D'accord _Sword_

Le sceptre se transforma en épée et je coupai le bouclier qui se matérialisa devant nous

Naruto:_ Reprends ta forme originelle carte de Clow je te l'ordonne_

La carte fut capturé

Sakura: C'est dans la boite. OH NON!

Naruto: Quoi?

Sakura: Avec sa on a oublié ton nouveau costume

PAM

Kyubi: Vas-y essaye maintenant Sakura

Sakura passa la clé dans la serrure qui s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un bouquet de fleur avec des pâtes de poisson

Nadeshiko ( en ouvrant la porte dont Kyubi se cacha vite ): Oh tu as réussis à l'ouvrir comment tu as fait

Sakura: C'est rien juste un problème de ressort

Nadeshiko: C'est pour sa que la clé sautait alors ( elle prit le bouquet )

Naruto: Il est joli ce bouquet

Nadeshiko: En effet c'était le bouquet de mariage de ta mère elle avait un faible pour les pâtes de poisson et tu sais ce qui est drôle le nom de ses pâtes ce sont des Naruto

Naruto: Naruto?

Nadeshiko: Il y a longtemps Kushina m'avait affirmé que si elle avait un garçon elle l'appelerait Naruto en hommage à sa nourriture favorite et te voilà Naruto

Naruto: Mais je suis le deuxième pourquoi c'est pas Yahiko qui a eut ce nom

Nadeshiko: Je vais te dire une confidence Naruto. Ta mère était très indécise avec les prénoms et elle savait quand un enfant devait s'appeler tel ou un tel elle a dut savoir que ton frère ne porterai pas bien le prénom Naruto contrairement à toi alors soit fière de ton nom Naruto

Naruto: Oui

Nadeshiko: Aller viens on va préparer à manger Sakura tu viens

Sakura: Oui j'arrive

Pov Normal

Kyubi ( en voyant Nadeshiko sortir avec Naruto de la pièce ): Et toi c'était quoi la chose la plus précieuse

Sakura: Une gomme

Kyubi: Une gomme?

Sakura: Oui c'est Naruto qui me la donner quand on était dans la même classe la première année se fut mon tout premier cadeau de sa part

Kyubi: Je vois

Nadeshiko ( hurlant pour qu'elle l'entende ): Sakura tu viens

Sakura: Oui j'arrive! Kyubi surveille bien mon trésor

Kyubi: T'inquiète gardien c'est mon métier et rapporte moi à manger

Sakura: D'accord


	12. Une journée sans fin

**Hello voilà la suite, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Épisode 12: Une journée sans fin**_

Aujourd'hui, les parents font un exposé de leur travail et là c'est le tour de mon père moi qui croyais que c'était ennuyeux je me suis bien trompé j'adore vraiment en plus je comprends tout.

Sakura: Il est vraiment génial ton père Naruto

La sonnerie annonçant la fin sonna

Je trouve sa drôle la sonnerie des cours se fait toujours attendre alors que celle de la pause arrive à une vitesse

Papa: C'est déjà fini je pensais qu'on avait bien 10 bonnes minutes

Pov Normal

Sasuke ( à Minato ): Et la malédiction des pharaons alors?

Minato: Ceci est une question qui n'a jamais pu être élucider mais sache que toutes les pyramides ne sont pas forcement des tombeaux il y a même un pharaon qui a fait construire cinq pyramides pour lui tout seul. Sa a l'air de beaucoup te fasciner

Sasuke: Oh oui vraiment j'adore!

Minato: Hey bien un jour tu pourras venir à la maison voir les antiquités peut être que l'une d'entre elle pourrait faire ton bonheur

Sasuke: C'est vrai je peux merci monsieur

Kiba: Il en a de la chance ce cher Naruto d'avoir un père archéologue

Sasuke: Hein Naruto?

Kiba: Bah oui! Sasuke tu ne savais pas que monsieur était le papa de Naruto pourtant la ressemblance est frappante malgré qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment le même nom de famille

Sasuke: Comment sa?

Minato: Pour te répondre Yahiko et Naruto ont pris le nom de famille de leur mère. Salut Naruto

Naruto: Bonjour papa!

Pov Naruto

Je vis Sasuke me faire les yeux noirs à mon avis il a dut apprendre que c'est mon père. D'ailleurs ce dernier vient vers moi

Papa: Alors Naruto comment as-tu trouvé mon cours, pas trop compliqué

Naruto: Non j'ai trouvé sa intéressant et très facile à comprendre

Papa: Tu me rassures sinon tu veux manger quoi ce soir

Naruto: Je croyais que c'était à Yahiko de faire la cuisine

Papa: Oui mais demain il a ses examens donc il doit réviser donc je fais la cuisine

Naruto: D'accord donc j'aimerai des ra…

La cloche me coupa alors que j'allais dire ce que je voulais

Naruto: Oh non c'est déjà l'heure bon tant pis

Papa: C'est vrai que sa passe vite j'ai compris. Ce soir je te fais tes ramens

Naruto: Merci papa on se voit ce soir travail bien

Papa: Toi aussi

Le soir venu on mangea des ramens j'en ai repris quatre fois mon père sait que j'en mange beaucoup. Je décidai d'apporter le repas de Yahiko et Jun pour les aider dans leur révision mais c'est surtout pour voir Jun. Je signalai ma présence et Yahiko m'ouvrit

Yahiko: Tu veux quoi?

Naruto: Euh…

Jun: Tiens salut Naruto tu viens faire quoi?

Naruto: Je suis venu vous apporter à manger

Yahiko: Sa tombe bien je meurs de faim ( il me prit mon plateau) aller Jun on y retourne

Jun: Ok bonne nuit Naruto

Yahiko: Et te couches pas tard tu as école demain

Il ferma la porte et je rentrai dans la mienne pour aller sous la couette

Naruto: C'est à peine si je l'ai vu mais je sais qu'il reste ici pour dormir

Kyubi: Bon aller j'éteins et demain je finis le dernier tableau

Naruto: Kyubi me dit pas que tu es resté toute la journée sur ton jeu

Kyubi: Bah si

Naruto: Tu sais que c'est mauvais pour les yeux bon aller bonne nuit

Je m'endormi puis un son de cloche me réveilla je regardai l'heure il était minuit je m'approchai de la fenêtre d'ailleurs ce bruit avait réveillé Kyubi et mon frère ainsi que Jun qui restèrent dans la chambre de Yahiko

Yahiko: On dirai les cloches de l'école de Naruto

Jun: Le son porte bien loin

Yahiko: mais c'est étrange depuis que je suis ici cela n'était jamais arrivé

Kyubi: Oui mais elles ne sont pas toutes jeunes

Naruto: C'est vrai mais comme dit Yahiko ce n'était encore jamais arrivé bon retournons nous coucher

Le lendemain se fut la course j'étais encore en retard je pris mes affaires et partis à l'école. Aujourd'hui j'ai un contrôle de musique et j'ai pas pu révisé.

Sakura ( chuchote ): Sa va Naruto pas trop stresser

Naruto: Si un peu je suis pas sur dit arriver avec ce Ré

Sakura: Oh ne t'inquiète pas c'est toujours comme sa avec toi dès que c'est important tu t'en sors toujours

Naruto: Oui mais pas aujourd'hui j'ai pas révisé

Professeur: Monsieur Naruto

Naruto: Oui

Je m'avançai vers le piano comme un condamné à l'échafaud et effectivement j'ai fait une fausse note au Ré se qui a choqué la classe

Je sortis de mon cours de majorette et discuter avec Sakura devant le cours de football

Naruto: Je savais que j'allais le rater ce fichu Ré

Sakura: Oui mais le reste était impeccable

Naruto: Toi par contre tu étais parfaite tellement qu'on avait pas l'impression que tu jouais le même morceau

Un son de flûte nous parvint et on vit Sasuke jouait le morceau du contrôle

Naruto: Tiens Sasuke révise encore

Sakura: C'est vrai pourtant il était lui aussi excellent pendant le contrôle mais il devrait pas jouer sans regarder c'est dangereux

Et le ballon de football arriva vers Sasuke qui shouta dedans marquant un but

Sakura: Waouh la vitesse

Naruto: Un vrai boulet de canon

Tout le monde: Bravo Sasuke!

Le soir je trinquai avec mon père et Yahiko pour la fin des études

Papa: Alors et toi Naruto c'était comment ta journée

Naruto: Euh hey ben et toi Yahiko?

Yahiko: Comme d'habitude très bien

Naruto: Sa m'énerve j'ai fais une fausse note en musique

Yahiko: Il avait au moins deux notes dans ta partition, pas vrai?

Naruto: Oh sa va n'en rajoute pas

Papa: Tu sais Naruto il ne faut pas rester sur une échec et réessayer pour y arriver

Naruto: Oui papa

Je montai dans ma chambre et je vis Kyubi jouait encore au même jeu que hier. Je pris ma flûte et réessaya la partition cette fois du premier coups j'avais réussit et j'avais décidé pour demain que je prenais ma flûte pour m'entraîner et on se coucha.

Le lendemain, je voyais des gens avec leur flûte cela ne m'a pas alarmer mais quand je vis Sakura rentrait en salle de musique avec tous les élèves de la classe et le contrôle de musique eut lieu

Sakura ( chuchote ): Sa va Naruto pas trop stresser

Naruto ( chuchote): Non sa va j'ai révisé ma partition

Sakura ( chuchote ): Super on aura le droit à un beau récital

Professeur: Monsieur Naruto

Naruto: Oui

Et je fis ma partition s'en aucune fausse note

A la sortie du cours pour rejoindre la cour sur les marches d'escaliers

Naruto: J'ai comme l'impression de déjà vu

Sakura: Déjà vu?

Naruto: Oui j'ai l'impression de revoir un film regarde le garçon il va tirer

Et le garçon que j'ai pointé, tira

Naruto: C'est trop bizarre

Sakura: Et il a quoi d'autre

Naruto: Sasuke va venir et marquer un but

Sakura: Tu as raison il vient vers nous

Naruto ( je le vis ): Oui mais cette fois il a pas sa flûte

Sasuke: Toi aussi tu as senti quelque chose de bizarre. J'ai pas rêvé on avait bien un contrôle de musique hier

Naruto: Non car moi aussi j'ai eu cette impression

Sasuke: On dirait qu'on est les seuls à s'en rendre compte c'est le coup d'une carte

Je fis une tête étonné

Sasuke: Ne me dis pas que tu l'as pas sentit

Je boudai

Sasuke: Elle s'est installé au niveau du clocher

Le soir arriva vite, j'ai dut de nouveau trinquer avec papa et Yahiko pour la fin de ses examens et Kyubi avait dut recommencer son jeu depuis le début. Là Sakura m'a mis un costume de fée un peu gothique avec du noir et orange en liseré

Kyubi: Bien jouer Naruto tu as trouvé la carte

Naruto: Oui mais c'est quand même un peu grâce à Sasuke si je l'ai trouvé

Kyubi: Bon assez parler allons-y

Naruto: Ok _Fly _

On s'envola pour la cloche je sentis la magie d'une carte. Sasuke avait raison on s'approcha et soudain je sentis le temps ralentir je demandai à Kyubi ce qui se passe mais j'entendais ma voix au ralentis et Kyubi me répondit aussi au ralentis avant de retourner vers Sakura avec son caméscope

Naruto: Dis Kyubi c'était quoi sa?

Kyubi: C'était _Time_ la carte du temps comme son nom le dit elle contrôle le temps à sa guise mais elle ne peut le modifier que de 24 heure. Elle a bien choisit son endroit cette carte, la plus grande horloge de la ville il faut se dépêcher Naruto avant que la carte n'atteigne minuit sinon on est bon pour recommencer une autre journée de mardi

Naruto: Oh non encore un contrôle de musique ( pleure )

Kyubi ( pleure ): Et moi je devrai recommencer mon jeu depuis le début bon Naruto allons-y

On s'approcha de l'horloge en volant mais dès qu'on s'approcha on vit l'horloge accélérer

Naruto: Oh non

Kyubi: Elle a accéléré le temps sans modifier le notre

L'horloge arriva à minuit et on se retrouva avec la même journée. On retourna avec Sakura et Kyubi à la même heure.

Sakura: Tu es vraiment magnifique dans ce costume

Naruto ( déprimé ): Je sais je ressemble à une fée

Sakura: Je savais que tu allais découvrir

Kyubi: Faire trois fois la même journée c'est rasoir

Sasuke: Naruto que fais-tu là?

Naruto: Tiens salut Sasuke sa va ton nez le ballon ne t'as pas manqué par contre t'as cas même marqué un but

Sakura: Bah tu sais Naruto c'est à sa qu'on reconnais les vrais champion

Sasuke (un peu irrité ): Bon arrêter la carte s'est installé dans le beffroi si tu passes par les airs elle va te voir

Je partis vers le bas de l'horloge et grimpai les marches silencieusement et je la vis et lui sautai

Naruto: _Reprends ta forme originelle…_

Mais je me fis stopper par la carte

Naruto: Hey! Tu sais que c'est impoli d'interrompre les gens quand il parle

Kyubi: Naruto tu n'as pas été assez rapide

Naruto: J'aimerai bien t'y voir

Je pouvais de nouveau bouger et je vis Sasuke

Naruto: Tiens Sasuke

Sasuke: Utilise la carte du bouclier Usuratonkashi

Naruto: Je ne suis pas un Usuratonkashi d'ailleurs d'où tu connais ce mot?

Kyubi: Naruto se n'est pas le moment de poser des questions

Naruto: Hm

La carte bougea de nouveau et j'activai la carte Shild qui nous protégea de l'attaque du temps

Naruto: Sa marche

Kyubi: Bah oui pourquoi crois-tu qu'on a inventé cette carte… Attention elle s'en va

On courut derrière elle mais le vent me surprit et Sasuke intervint

Sasuke: _Raiton Chidori _

Des éclairs touchèrent la carte qui l'a rendit inconsciente

Kyubi: Vas-y Naruto avant qu'elle ne se réveille

Naruto: Oui _Reprends ta forme originelle carte de Clow je te l'ordonne_

La carte retourna à sa forme j'allai la récupérer quand la carte partit dans les mains de Sasuke

Naruto: Que s'est-il passé Kyubi?

Kyubi: La carte lui revient le droit

Naruto: Mais c'est moi qui l'ai scellé

Kyubi: Oui mais c'est Sasuke qui l'a vaincu en autre la carte lui revient la carte choisit la personne qui a réussit à la battre et tu n'as rien à y dire

Naruto: D'accord

Le lendemain, on était enfin mercredi et je vis Sakura

Sakura: Bonjour Naruto comment tu vas?

Naruto Bien je suis soulagé

Sakura: Je comprends sans toi je n'aurai absolument rien compris

Naruto: Kyubi m'avait dit que c'est du au faite que tu n'as aucun pouvoir magique que tu ne remarquais pas les changements du à _Time _

Sakura: Et mais Naruto pourquoi tu as pris ta flûte?

Je regardai mon sac et en effet je l'avais pris

Naruto: On n'a pas contrôle de musique

Sakura: Ah non mon grand c'était hier aujourd'hui on a dictée juste après le cours de sport

Je regardai mon sac et j'avais oublié mes affaires la vie est injuste.

* * *

Rewiews?


	13. L'épreuve de force

**Hello! Voilà la suite, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Épisode 13: L'épreuve de force**_

Super ce matin je dois aller faire un pique nique au zoo avec mon école je descends et je vois Yahiko et papa

Yahiko: Tiens t'es tombé du lit il va s'en doute pleuvoir

Naruto: Désolé de te décevoir mon cher frère mais ils ont prévu beau toute la journée

Yahiko: Oui et bien fais attention si tu passes vers le parc

Naruto: Pourquoi?

Mon frère me montra la télévision et je vis le gros toboggan pingouin renversé la tête dans le sol

Papa: Voilà c'est prêt Naruto avec tout se que tu aimes dans ton bento

Naruto: Merci papa t'es vraiment le meilleur aller j'y vais à ce soir

Papa: A ce soir Naruto

J'enfilai mes rollers et je partis

Naruto: C'est tout de même bizarre cette histoire je mettrai ma main à couper que c'est l'œuvre d'une carte

Je regardai le temps et je me dis que sa va être une bonne journée

?: Tiens salut Naruto t'es tombé du lit?

Naruto ( rougis ): Bon… Bonjour Jun sa va bien?

Jun: Oui

Naruto: Tu ne vas pas avec Yahiko à l'école aujourd'hui?

Jun: Non pas cette fois

Naruto ( pensé ): Je savais que sa allait être une bonne journée

On passa devant le parc des pingouins où plein de personne de la ville se sont réunis

Naruto: Eh bien il y a pratiquement toute la ville ici

Jun: C'est normal après tout ce pingouin doit mesurer une tonne

Naruto: Hm

Je me concentrai sur l'endroit mais rien pas aucune carte mais alors elle est où?

Jun: Naruto tu vas quelque part aujourd'hui que tu as ton sac de sortie

Naruto: Oui je vais au zoo avec ma classe

Jun: T'as de la chance il va faire un temps magnifique mais dis moi c'est ton père qui a fait le pique nique

Naruto: Oui

Jun: Alors attends toi à faire des jaloux ton père cuisine comme un vrai cordon bleu

Naruto: Je sais

On arriva à l'école et Jun me tendit un bonbon que j'y pris j'avais raison aujourd'hui est une bonne journée. J'étais tellement heureux que je me mis à tourner sur moi-même mais j'entendis un bruit dans mon dos j'arrêtai et je regardai autour de moi mais rien sa devait être mon imagination.

On arriva au zoo et Iruka sensei nous donna les consignes pour l'exploration des animaux ainsi qu'un rapport qu'on devra rendre lundi matin Ino était partit chercher ce dont on avait besoin pour notre travail en groupe d'ailleurs je suis avec Sakura évidement, Ino, Tenten et Hinata pour aller voir les éléphants. Je suis content on n'a pas vraiment d'heure pour manger et on peut manger où on veut dans le zoo mais on doit être de retour avant 14 heures près du bus.

On partit vers les éléphants

Tenten: On charge Sakura de l'appareil photo

Hinata: Oui si on veut avoir de belle photo il faut demander à la spécialiste

Sakura: Alors je m'appliquerai pour avoir de belle photo

Ino: Dîtes- vous avez entendu ce matin avec le pingouin

Tenten: Oui c'était impressionnant

Hinata: Il devait être vraiment fort celui qui a fait sa

Tenten: Je parie que c'est un fantôme qui a fait le coup

Je commence a avoir des sueurs froides

Ino: Alors sa devait être celui d'une personne vraiment fort

Sakura: Sa devrai être celui d'un champion de sumo.

Naruto: Oh regardez! Les éléphants sont là-bas allons-y!

Je me mis à courir pour m'éloigner de ces histoires de fantôme

Pov Normal du côté des quatre filles

Tenten: Bah il lui arrive quoi?

Sakura: Naruto a une sainte horreur des histoires de fantôme

Tenten: Vraiment il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate

Pov Normal du côté de Sasuke

Sasuke, Kiba et trois autres garçons arrivèrent vers le paresseux

Sasuke: Donc c'est sa leur fameux paresseux

Kiba: Oui t'as vu on dirait un singe

Sasuke: Hn

Kiba: Bon les mecs on va rester ici pour faire notre rapport sur cette animal

Sasuke prit des photos

Sasuke: Eh ben je comprends pourquoi on l'appelle le paresseux sa fait un quart d'heure qu'on est là et il n'a pas bougé

Kiba: Oui mais Sasuke ne t'y fit pas ce paresseux cache son jeu il est dit qu'un paresseux en pleine action peut être aussi rapide qu'un guépard qui est pourtant l'animal le plus rapide du monde

Sasuke: C'est vrai ( regarde le paresseux ) j'aimerai bien en voir un en pleine action

Garçon ( à un autre ): Il fallait si attendre que Kiba raconte une bêtise

Autre garçon: je me demande pendant combien de temps Sasuke va s'en rendre compte

Pov Naruto

Naruto: Ils sont trop mignons les éléphants

Tenten: C'est vrai dîtes-vous avez vu l'émission avec les éléphants

Naruto: Oui je l'ai vu il avait même des éléphants qui faisaient le poirier

Ino: C'est vrai moi j'avais vu dans un cirque il s'amuse à faire du tir à la corde avec les éléphants

Naruto ( à Sakura ): Dommage que Kyubi ne soit pas là pour voir sa

Soudain, un grognement me répondit je regardai dans mon sac et je fus surpris de voir Kyubi

Ino: Sa va Naruto?

Naruto: Oui ne vous inquiétez pas

Tenten: On va manger?

Naruto: D'accord allez-y on vous rejoint

Ino: Ok

Je courus avec Sakura pour nous cacher derrière un buisson

Naruto: Kyubi que fais-tu là?

Kyubi: En faite Naruto c'est mon odorat qui m'a amené ici. Je suivais l'odeur du repas alléchant de ton père et je me suis glissé dans ton sac pour te faire une surprise

Sakura: Une surprise bien réussit Kyubi même si tu as réussis à presque te faire repérer

Kyubi: Chouette

Je me mis légèrement à déprimer mais un tremblement me tira de mes pensées. Je sentis la présence d'une carte et un pingouin apparut

Kyubi: Quelque chose a ouvert la cage au pingouin une chance je n'ai pas du tout envie de me retrouver en face d'un fauve

On sortit de notre cachette et on vit nos amies venir vers nous

Ino: Les amis ont doit y aller

Naruto: On a un truc à faire avant on vous rejoint dès qu'on l'a fait

Ino: D'accord

On vit que tout le monde part

Kyubi: C'est bien au moins comme sa personne te voit utiliser tes pouvoirs

On arriva vers les éléphants en suivant la trace de la carte et on vit la maman éléphant se faire porter dans les airs

Naruto: _Clé du sceau sacré qui détient le pouvoir des ténèbres. Moi Naruto chasseur de cartes prête moi tes pouvoirs RELEASE. Windy _

Je réussis à sauver l'éléphant avant qu'il atterrit au sol

Kyubi: Je sais Naruto j'ai une idée

Il me chuchota le plan à l'oreille

Naruto: Ok. _Power _carte de la puissance vient te mesurer à moi

Sakura ( à Kyubi ): Il fait quoi Naruto

Kyubi ( à Sakura ): _Power _est très prétentieuse et elle est fière de sa force et n'hésite pas à le montrer à tout le monde

Naruto: Que t'arrive-t-il tu as peur

Un craquement de sol me répondit et je fit Jump pour m'éloigner d'elle

Kyubi: Bien joué Naruto maintenant tu dois lui dire à quoi tu la défis

Naruto ( court pour éviter de se faire écraser ): T'aurais pu le dire avant

Kyubi: Dépêches-toi avant de te faire écraser comme une crêpe

Naruto ( paniqué ): On a qu'à la faire à la tir à la corde

La carte s'arrêta en apparaissant sous la forme d'une petite fille tout en rose avec deux couettes sur le côté et des perles sur le front

Sakura: Elle est mignonne

Kyubi: Ne t'y fit pas Sakura elle est redoutable

La carte prit une corde et me la tendit je l'ai pris et le duel commença Kyubi m'incita à utiliser une carte mais malheureusement mon sceptre est dans mon sac et je dois pas lâcher la corde. Elle me tira facilement à elle mais quelque chose la bloqua et je vis derrière moi la maman éléphant qui m'aide à l'avoir on continua à tirer

Pov Sasuke

J'arrivai vers l'endroit de la carte et je vis le Dobe faire un duel avec Power j'utilisai Time en descendant de mon perchoir dès que le temps s'est stoppé en enlevant la corde de la carte

Sasuke: Ce n'est que partie remise Naruto. Bon faut que je retourne auprès du paresseux moi

Je remontai dans mon arbre pour ensuite enlever les effets de la carte

Pov Naruto

Je me retrouvai au sol ainsi que la carte je vis que elle n'avait plus la corde

Kyubi: Naruto va la sceller

Naruto: D'accord ( je sortis mon sceptre de mon sac ) _Reprends ta forme originelle carte de Clow je te l'ordonne_

La carte se transforma et je la récupérai

Naruto: Merci ( à l'éléphant ) une chance que je l'ai capturé cette carte est un vrai danger public ( à moi-même ) mais j'étais sur d'avoir ressentit les effets de _Time _

Kyubi: Bravo Naruto

Naruto: Avec cette carte j'aurai une grande force c'est sa?

Kyubi: Oui avec tu pourrais même battre un troupeau d'éléphant

Sakura: Naruto j'aurai un service à te demander

Le lendemain, je vis Sakura au loin

Sakura: Salut Naruto

Naruto: Salut Sakura ( je vis une photo ) c'est quoi la photo ( tilt) Oh non me dit pas que…

Sakura: Et si

Naruto: S'il te plaît ne la montre à personne

Jun: Salut vous deux, sa va j'ai entendu pour le zoo hier

Naruto: Oui merci

Jun: C'est une photo que vous avez pris là bas je peux la voir

Naruto(paniqué): Euh non

Mais le vent souffla et Jun l'a récupéra

Jun: Bah sa alors Naruto... je savais pas que tu étais si fort

PAM Je suis tombé à la renverse

Sakura: Contente de voir que mon montage marche bien

Jun: Ah je me disais aussi sinon j'aurai cru que tu avais des pouvoirs cachés

Je repris la photo auquel on me voyais gêné en portant le toboggan pour le remettre à l'endroit

* * *

Rewiews?


	14. C'est la fête

**Hello! Sa va bon j'espère que vous laisserez des rewiews... Car je dois dire qu'il en a pas eu beaucoup snif... Si vous avez une petite pensée pour l'auteur laissez des rewiews, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Épisode 14: C'est la fête**_

Je suis heureux. Aujourd'hui je vais à la fête du lycée de Yahiko mon grand frère grâce à Jun

Flash back

Naruto ( je lis le papier ): Grande fête du lycée de Konoha

Jun: Oui ton grand frère t'en a pas donner

Naruto: Non pourtant les années précédentes il le faisait mais pas cette fois

Jun: C'est sans doute du au faite qu'il est très occupé avec les répétitions

Naruto: Répétition?

Jun: Oui si tu veux voir la pièce prend le ticket

Naruto: D'accord

Fin du Flash back

Je tournai ma tête sur la gauche et je vis Sakura avec son caméscope

Sakura: Désolé Naruto mais tu étais si mignon avec ton ticket et ton esprit dans le vague je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher

Naruto: Tu exagères Sakura

On rentra dans le bâtiment et on vit Jun au loin habillé d'un traditionnel yukata bleu marine je courus vers lui

Naruto: T'as vu Jun je suis venu

Jun: Je vois vous voulez venir il a des petits encas et des limonades bien fraîche

Sakura: Je veux bien un encas

Naruto: Moi aussi avec de la limonade

Jun: Venez

On rentra dans le stand et je fus surpris de ne pas voir Yahiko il doit être ailleurs sans doute. On s'assoit et on nous apporta notre commande dès que je bus ma gorgée j'eus l'impression d'un regard sur moi je regardai autour et je tombai dans un puit noir d'encre c'était Sasuke

Sakura: Et je crois que quelque chose me dit qu'il est là depuis un moment

En effet à ses pieds des dizaines de bouteille trônait et il se rapprocha de moi de tel sorte qu'on est pas beaucoup d'écart mes yeux se perdirent dans cet noirceur sans fond mais Jun nous interrompu en apportant la limonade

Jun: Sa vous dis d'aller vous promener avec moi j'ai fini mon service

Naruto et Sasuke: Oh oui

On se dévisagea pour ensuite s'ignorer en beauté. On sortit de nouveau dan la cour où il avait un stand avec de magnifique peluche d'où je m'extasiai

Sasuke: C'est un truc pour les filles les peluches

Naruto ( boudant ): Sa ne les empêche pas d'être mignonne

Capitaine de l'équipe de Basket: Si vous voulez avoir une peluche il faudra mettre un panier pour 100 Yen

Jun: D'accord je joue ( en sortant une pièce de cent yen )

Naruto: Tu n'es pas obligé Jun

Mais il prit le ballon et se mit à dribbler jusqu'au panier en évitant les joueurs ennemis avec agilité et marqua le panier dont je sautai de joie. Il prit une peluche et me la tendit

Naruto: Merci beaucoup Jun tu es le meilleur

Jun sortit deux pièces de cent yen en disant deux paniers, deux peluches et on eut chacun une peluche même Sasuke je suis sur qu'il peut être très sympa même s'il est spécial j'espère qu'on pourra devenir ami tous les deux.

Jun: Oh sa va être l'heure de la pièce

Naruto: Tu joues dedans?

Jun: Oui

Sasuke ( bafouillant ) et tu joues quel rôle

Jun: Celui d'une sardine en boîte

Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura ( choqué ): Une sardine en boîte?

Naruto: Et Yahiko?

Jun: Sa c'est une surprise je suis sur que tu seras surpris. Aller on se rejoint au gymnase

Naruto: D'accord on y va maintenant

On s'assit à un endroit pas trop loin de la scène pour qu'on puisse voir s'en être gêné j'étais entre Sasuke à ma gauche et Sakura à ma droite. Une jeune fille jouait du piano c'était magnifique j'avais l'impression d'être au paradis mais cela se finit et on lu le programme

Sakura: Après c'est la classe de ton frère non?

Naruto: Oui

Sasuke: C'est bizarre c'est écrit que c'est une pièce de Cendrillon que ferai une boite de sardine dans cette pièce de théâtre à moins que se soit comme sa chez vous dans l'histoire de Cendrillon

Naruto: Non quand on m'avait raconté l'histoire il n'a pas de boite de sardine

Sasuke: Je vois

Les lumières s'éteignent et le narrateur commença son récit et une personne se trouvait à quatre patte sur le sol et habiller avec un foulard sur la tête et en guenille mais je ne vis pas son visage elle commença à parler et j'eus l'impression de reconnaître cette voix dès que la personne se leva je compris pourquoi la voix me disait quelque chose c'était celle de Yahiko en le voyant je tombai de ma chaise

Naruto ( chuchote ): Oh non la honte c'est Yahiko

On entendu des filles au fond de la salle criait son nom

Sakura: Il est populaire ton frère Naruto

Je déglutis fortement tandis que la pièce continuait j'eus énormément envie de m'enfoncer dans un trou de souris pour éviter de me faire remarquer du à mon frère. Soudain, des nouveaux cries de filles résonnèrent et on vit Jun

Sakura: On dirait que Jun est aussi populaire que ton frère

Naruto: C'est normal t'as vu comme il est beau

Je vis Sasuke acquiesçait pour lui sortir un de mes plus beaux sourire dont j'ai le secret. Je le vis parler avec mon frère et on compris l'histoire de la boite de sardine qui fit tomber moi et Sasuke de nos chaises en faite l'histoire de la boite de sardine est qu'une personne l'avait jeté et quelle est devenue magique fallait trouver

Sakura: Je trouve sa bien cela montre qu'on ne doit pas jeter les objet au sol

La pièce continua mon frère maintenant est habillé avec une robe rose avec des rubans jaunes. Sakura râla en disant que si c'était elle qui s'en était occupé la robe serait largement plus belle ce qui me fit déglutir devant le regard que me porta Sakura je sens que un jour j'aurai droit à ce grand privilège qui est de porter une robe de princesse de Sakura HARUNO.

Soudain, je sentis une drôle d'impression comme Sasuke et je vis quelque chose sur la scène, c'était un brouillard artificiel qui rongeait les colonnes où était Yahiko et une fille au cheveux acajous qui jouait le prince de la pièce. Je sus de suite que c'était une carte de Clow et je dis à Sasuke de me suivre pour aller dans la loge du Narrateur et dans les escaliers j'appelai Kyubi

Pov Normal du côté Kyubi

Kyubi était assis sur un coussin et se regarda les feux de l'amour sur TF 1

Kyubi: Pourquoi tu l'as trompé si tu l'aimais tu vois maintenant tu as des remords

Soudain, le téléphone que lui avait passé Naruto de la part de Sakura sonna

Kyubi: J'espère pour toi Naruto que tu as une bonne raison de me louper les feux de l'amour

Pov Naruto

Oh non il se regarde ce truc

Naruto: Désolé de t'embêter mais on a trouvé une carte assez dangereuse et j'ai besoin d'un expert en carte pour sa

Je lui racontai tout se que j'avais vu

Kyubi: _Vous avez à faire à Mist la carte du brouillard elle sécrète une substance qui rouille tout ce qu'elle touche le moyen de la battre et de la recouvrir par autre chose_

Naruto: Merci Kyubi

Je raccrochai et je commençai à réfléchir quand une idée me vint

Naruto: _Shadow _recouvre la carte du brouillard

Mon idée réussit il n'avait plus aucune trace du brouillard

Naruto: _Reprends ta forme originelle carte de Clow je te l'ordonne_

Je récupérai ma carte mais soudain, Yahiko et la fille commencèrent à tomber et Sasuke intervint

Sasuke: _Fûton shuriken_

Et une bourrasque de vent sauva mon frère et la jeune fille et Sasuke me tira le bras pour qu'on s'en aille pour aller dans la cour. On vit Sakura courir vers nous

Sakura: Oh non vous l'avez déjà capturé quel dommage j'ai emmené mon caméscope pour rien j'ai même pas pu vous filmer pendant vos exploits

Sasuke: « nous »?

Sakura: Bien sur Sasuke après tout tu es toi aussi plutôt mignon et on pourra voir votre courage en affrontant les cartes

Jun: Vous êtes là?

Naruto: Oui on est sortit

Jun: Tant mieux ton frère aurait frôlé la crise cardiaque s'il t'arrivait quelque chose

Naruto: Tu exagères Jun

Sasuke: D'ailleurs c'était magnifiquement bien jouer la boite de sardine

Jun: Merci

Naruto: Sinon Yahiko comment il va

Jun: Tu l'aimes vraiment ton frère Naruto ne t'inquiète pas il n'a rien il s'en remettra vous venez ils font un feu de joie là bas

Jun emmena Sakura avec lui me laissant avec Sasuke

Naruto: Sasuke je voulais te remercier

Sasuke: Je ne vois pas pourquoi

Naruto: Si tu as sauvé mon frère d'une terrible chute et tu m'as aidé la dernière fois avec _Power _en utilisant _Time_

Je vis Sasuke écarquillait les yeux j'avais donc bien raison j'avais bien sentis les effets de Time je lui tendis la main qu'il prit et je l'ai conduit vers nos amis

Naruto: Oh faite sa te dis si on danse ensemble

Sasuke: Non c'est bon

Naruto: Dommage

On rejoint Jun et Sakura, je vis Yahiko danser avec la fille aux cheveux acajous et dès que la musique finit mon frère arriva vers nous

Naruto: Tu aurais pu m'en parler pour la pièce

Yahiko: Tu lui en avais pas parler

Jun: Non je ne trouvais pas cela nécessaire. Tu viens danser Naruto

Sans me laisser répondre il m'entraîna sur la piste. J'eus une pensée désolé pour Sasuke mais au fond j'étais heureux de danser avec Jun

* * *

Rewiews?


	15. De l'orage dans l'air

**Hello! Voilà la suite, merci pour les rewiews, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Épisode 15: De l'orage dans l'air**_

Un vent souffle violement dut à la carte Storm la carte de la tempête moi et Kyubi essayons de lutter contre le vent pour pouvoir la capturer mais je ne pus tenir plus et je me tins à un arbre. Je vis Sasuke luttait comme moi contre le vent

Kyubi: Abandonne tu vas te faire avoir

Pour confirmer les dires de Kyubi, Sasuke s'envola vers la carte et arriver au sommet de la tornade

Sasuke: _Raiton Chidori_

Des éclairs sortirent de son épée se qui arrêta les assauts de la carte

Naruto: _Reprends ta forme originelle carte de Clow je te l'ordonne_

J'allais prendre la carte quand elle partit dans les mains de Sasuke

Kyubi: Tu connais la règle Naruto la carte lui revient le droit et on n'a rien à en redire

Sasuke: Tu es vraiment nul

Kyubi: Répète un peu

Sasuke: Tu n'as pas l'étoffe d'un chasseur de carte tu ferais mieux d'abandonner

Sakura: Naruto sa va?

Naruto: Oui ne t'inquiète pas

Kyubi: Ne t'inquiète pas la prochaine fois on l'aura

Puis je glissai dans une flaque d'eau laisser par Storm. Je pris un bain en rentrant à la maison et mis le costume de sorcier à sécher pour le rendre après à Sakura. C'était vraiment la pire journée que j'ai eu et j'essayai de parler avec Kyubi mais seul des bruitages de ce dernier me répondait on avait l'impression d'être avec un moine bouddhiste qui fait sa méditation. Cela m'énerver alors je lui hurlai dans les oreilles qui eut tôt fait de le ramener avec le monde des vivants d'ailleurs il s'énerve

Kyubi: Non mais sa va pas de crier comme sa je réfléchissais à un plan pour rabattre son caquet à ce petit prétentieux

Naruto: Oh je vois et c'est quoi ce plan alors

Un gros blanc

Kyubi: J'ai oublié

Naruto: Comment sa t'as oublié

Kyubi: Je te rappelle que tu m'as hurlé dans les oreilles

Naruto: Parce que tu ne m'écoutais pas voilà tout

Kyubi: En plus je suis sur qu'il était bien ce plan

Je partis dans mon lit pour retrouver mon sang-froid et pour dormir

Le lendemain, j'étais de meilleur humeur mais je me demandais où était Kyubi. Je le vis sortir de mon tiroir de bureau là où je mettais toutes mes affaires que je garde

Kyubi: Regarde tout ce qu'on peut faire avec du recyclage j'ai fais ma chambre

Naruto: Où tu as mis mes affaires?

Kyubi: Ah ton brique à braque juste là

Là je vis rouge toutes mes affaires étaient éparpillées sous mon bureau et je pris mon tiroir et virai les affaires de Kyubi

Kyubi: Hey mais pourquoi tu as fais sa?

Naruto: Tu n'as pas à toucher à mes affaires tu sais que j'aime pas cela

Kyubi: Oui mais là tu touches mes affaires morveux

Naruto: D'où tu me traites de morveux

Kyubi: Oui tu es un morveux et un monstre. Oui Naruto Uzumaki est un monstre, un monstre

Là c'est la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase je marchai en faisant bien facilement tremblait la maison j'arrivai vers la cuisine

Yahiko: Tiens notre petit monstre s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin

J'arrivai vers lui et si mon regard pouvait tuer il serait bien mort et enterrer ce qui le fit taire.

Arriver en classe, Sakura a bien remarqué que j'étais remonté

Sakura: Explique-moi tout Naruto

Naruto: Bah Kyubi a touché à toutes mes affaires et il m'a traité de morveux et de monstre aussi

Sakura: Tu sais Naruto tu devrais faire un peu de place pour Kyubi il doit sans doute se sentir à l'étroit dans ta chambre tu ne crois pas

Naruto: Oui je suis peut-être allé un peu fort mais tu me connais Sakura surtout je suis sur qu'il a profité pour lire les lettres que tu m'as écrites

Sakura: Tu les as gardé?

Naruto: Bah bien sur

Le soir je rentrai chez moi et je vis des papiers de chocolat traînant au sol Kyubi est passé par là et n'a rien rangé comme toujours. Je vis la boite c'était des chocolats que papa avait commandé ils sont à la liqueur et je sentis un courant frais venant de ma droite et je vis la fenêtre ouvert. Oh non il est partit et le pire s'est que je suis sur qu'il est bourré à cause de la liqueur. Je rangeai vite avant que mon père ne trouve sa boite vide et que je dois trouver une excuse surtout que je suis encore mineur pour manger des chocolats liqueurs après un rangement rapide. Mon père rentra de son travail bien sur par chance j'avais fini et j'étais monté dans ma chambre faire quelque chose en priant que Kyubi rentrera vite mais selon mon analyse s'il a mangé ces chocolats il rentrera quand il aura un peu plus sobre donc je dois pas m'attendre à le voir ce soir et partir cette nuit à sa recherche est un peu corsé surtout que demain je dois me lever tôt pour mon entraînement de majorette

Naruto ( pensée ): Kyubi rentre vite

Je descendis et mon père me demanda si je n'avais pas vu son paquet qu'il a reçu ce matin je lui ai confirmé que non pour éviter tout soucis et pour défendre Kyubi

Le lendemain, je parlai de la disparition de Kyubi à Sakura qui m'a assurée qu'elle m'aidera à le retrouver s'il n'est pas revenu ce soir.

Malheureusement ce soir il était toujours pas là sa présence me manque beaucoup mon frère faisait une drôle de tête en me voyant je suis sur que je ressemble à un zombie tout juste sortit de son cercueil. Rien que d'y penser j'ai des frissons. J'en parlai avec Sakura qui m'aida à chercher mais le problème est que la ville est très grande et il peut être n'importe où. Pourquoi n'est-il pas rentré si sa se trouve il est mieux où il est je laissai une larme coulait et je sentis une main sur mon épaule je me retournai pour voir Sasuke

Sasuke: Il t'arrive quoi?

Il vit une de mes larmes coulaient et m'incita à lui dire ce que je fis en évitant bien sur de dire les insultes qu'il m'a dit cela ne le concerne pas

Sasuke: Je vois c'est pour sa que tu as pleuré

Naruto: C'est ma faute s'il est partit j'aurai pas du mal lui parler

Sasuke: Tu n'y es pour rien tu sais je suis sur qu'il est quelque part et qu'il pense à toi

Naruto: je l'espère merci Sasuke de m'avoir écouter tu sais j'aimerai bien que tous les deux on soit ami car je trouve que tu es plus gentil que ce que tu veux faire voir

Sasuke: Désolé Naruto mais c'est impossible on est en rivalité pour les cartes et il n'en sera pas autrement

Naruto: Sasuke…

Mais il partit me laissant seul avec mes réflexions pourquoi il ne veut pas qu'on soit ami je sais que pour les carte on est en rivalité mais ce n'est pas une raison pour éviter d'être des amis

Je continuai les recherches même dans les poubelles on ne sait jamais mais cette fois je fus interrompu par Jun je lui expliquai que je jetai mon chewing gum pour ensuite partir

Je rentrai chez moi et je vis Yahiko au fourneau je me rappelai que c'étais à mon tour de cuisiner je m'excusai plusieurs auprès de mon frère mais il me répondait que ce n'était pas grave que je n'avais pas l'air dans mon assiette même Jun lui avait dit que il m'avait trouvé bizarre. Soudain, un fax arriva je le pris avant mon frère et je le lis

_Naruto ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien je suis chez une petite fille_ _tout va bien mais viens me chercher je ne sais pas où je suis mais ne panique pas Kyubi_

Après avoir bien relut le message je montai dans ma chambre et je téléphonai à Sakura en donnant les coordonnées d'où venait le fax et je partis le plus vite possible à sa recherche à l'endroit j'activai Fly pour aller plus vite. Là je le vis pour essayer de sauver une petite fille je suis que c'est d'elle qu'il me parlait dans son fax. Je le rattrapai avant qu'il ne tombe du au manque de force.

Naruto: Il semblerait que j'arrive au bon moment

Il me regarda avec des yeux tout humide

Kyubi: Naruto tu m'as manqué comment tu m'as trouvé?

Naruto: Grâce à ton fax il avait les coordonnées dessus et pourquoi elle vole?

Kyubi: C'est _Float _la carte de l'ascension la pauvre enfant elle voulait rejoindre son père au paradis si sa continue elle va vraiment y être

Naruto: Ok je m'en occupe. _Reprends ta forme originelle carte de Clow je te l'ordonne _

Je capturai la carte et me tins prêt à réceptionner la fillette mais un vent violent m'en empêcha et Kyubi fit une jolie piquée en sprint et rattrapa l'enfant mais pour l'aider à l'atterrisage j'utilisai Wood qui empêcha la petite fille de se faire mal. Je pus enfin respirer. Je récupérai Kyubi sur le ventre de la fille qui se réveilla quelque instant plus tard chez elle avec moi et Kyubi

Petite fille: Vous êtes qui un voleur?

Naruto: Ne t'inquiète pas je suis le maître de Kyubi et on m'a dis que tu avais récupéré un renard dans la rue encore merci. Au faite je m'appelle Naruto

Petite fille: Enchantée moi c'est Ariana donc Nono est à toi alors pourquoi il était sur un canapé sale quand je l'ai vu

Naruto: En faite Kyubi avait manger quelque chose que toi tu n'as pas le droit de manger et lors de sa sortie il est allé plus loin que prévu mais je l'aime vraiment Kyubi

Ariana: Mais je vais être seule sans Nono

Naruto: Si tu veux tu pourras le voir quand tu veux

Ariana: D'accord tu en prendras soin

Naruto: Ne t'inquiète pas je te le promets

Ariana: En plus maintenant ma mère se sera tout le temps avec moi car on va déménager et qu'elle a trouvé un travail dont ses horaires lui permet d'être plus avec moi

Naruto: Tant mieux bon nous on doit y aller à une prochaine fois

Ariana: Au revoir Naruto au revoir Nono

Kyubi: Nono

Je partis avec Kyubi dans mes bras

Kyubi: C'Est-ce que tu lui as dis

Naruto: Bien sur j'étais triste quand tu es partis j'ai prévenu Sakura que je t'ai retrouvé

Kyubi: Tu ne m'as donc pas abandonner

Naruto: Je te rappelle que tu étais bourré quand tu es partis la prochaine fais attention quand tu manges des chocolats car ce que tu as mangé était à mon père il les avait commandé pour en manger de temps en temps à une certaine période de l'année et dans ces chocolats dedans il a de la liqueur et tu t'es enfilé toute la boite

Kyubi: Pardon

Naruto: C'est pas grave

?: Naruto?

Je retournai pour voir Sasuke

Sasuke: C'est bon tu l'as retrouvé

Naruto: Oui une petite fille l'avait recueillit sur un vieux canapé dans la rue

Sasuke: Je vois donc tout va bien maintenant

Naruto: Oui tu vois j'avais raison malgré se que tu dis tu es gentil. Bon je dois rentrer sinon Yahiko va crisser on se voit demain en cours

Sasuke: Oui à demain

Je rentrai chez moi et en effet Yahiko me fit un gros sermon mais je lui expliquai que j'avais perdu ma peluche et que mon ami qui m'avait envoyé un fax l'avait retrouver et que j'étais allé le chercher. Je montai dans ma chambre.

Naruto: Au faite Kyubi j'ai une surprise pour toi je l'avais le lendemain de quand tu es partis j'espère que t'aimeras

J'ouvris mon tiroir et Kyubi vit une petite chambre avec un lit des bonbons et une armoire

Kyubi: Tu as fais sa pour moi

Naruto: Oui sur ce point j'étais un peu injuste avec toi donc pour me racheter je t'ai fais une petite chambre

Kyubi: Et tes affaires?

Naruto: Je les ai mis ailleurs pour éviter que quelqu'un y trouve

Kyubi: Merci Naruto je retire tout se que j'ai pu dire

Naruto: C'est pardonné à condition que tu fasses bien attention j'ai mis du temps à la faire

Kyubi: D'accord bon aller je vais me coucher bonne nuit

Je le vis s'installer dans son nouveau lit et partit rejoindre le monde de Morphée je crois que cette fois là je vais le laisser se reposer après tout il le mérite

Naruto: Bonne nuit Kyubi


	16. Courage Naruto

**Hello! Voilà la suite. Attention a ceux qui regarde la série vous pouvez remarquer qu'il y a un épisode avant je ne les pas mis car je n'aime pas trop l'épisode où Sakura rencontre son arrière grand-père sinon bonne lecture**

**PS: Ce serai gentil de laisser un rewiew à l'auteur pour me dire si ce chapitre est bien ou pas ^^ merci de votre compréhension car les rewiews c'est ce qui permet à l'auteur d'avancer ^^**

* * *

_**Épisode 16 : Courage Naruto**_

Aujourd'hui avec l'école on va à la plage, c'est trop super je peux nager et voir beaucoup de poisson. Je remontai à la surface et je vis Sasuke devant la caverne de la plage et il y plongea

?: Naruto tu viens on va se faire du volley ball

Naruto: J'arrive

Pov normal

Tenten: Eh ben Naruto est remonté

Sakura: C'est tout lui ça, la joie qu'il a ressenti quand on lui a dit qu'on allait à la mer il était vraiment content en répétant le mot mer plusieurs fois

Pov Naruto

Naruto: La mer, la mer, la mer, J'adore la mer

J'arrivai vers mes amies et je vis qu'elles rigolaient, on commença notre partie quand le vent fit dévié le ballon pour atterrir dans l'eau. J'allai le récupérer quand soudain une colonne d'eau apparut devant moi laissant place à Kiba

Kiba: Vous savez que le volley a été inventé par les habitants d'Hawaï avant ils utilisaient des noix de coco

Naruto: Des noix de coco? C'est pas pratique

Kiba: En effet c'est pour sa qu'ils ont arrêté il avait trop de blesser

Je sentis un grand frisson me courir l'échine

Ino: Arrête avec tes bobards

Naruto ( étonné ): C'était pas vrai

Ino: Naruto les histoires de Kiba sont tout le temps 100% fausses

Je le regardai et il jouait avec la balle mais Ino pour le punir l'enterra dans le sable et lui balança des ballons sur la tête

Sakura: Hey Naruto tu as vu Sasuke il n'a pas quitté une seule fois l'eau il essaie peut-être de battre un record de distance

Kiba ( intervint ): En parlant de record de distance…

Ino ( le coupa ): Mais oui c'est sa

Iruka sensei: Venez les enfants!

Je vis Ino traînait Kiba par ayant attraper son arrière cou

Tenten: Ino est entièrement immunisée contre les bobards de Kiba

Sakura: Il faut le dire qu'ils se connaissent depuis le jardin d'enfant

Tenten: Elle en a de la chance de connaître quelqu'un depuis si longtemps

Naruto: Aller on va rejoindre le groupe

Je courus et je découvris un filet qu'on devait tirer pour pêcher mais le truc bien c'est qu'on restait sur la plage je mis du sable sur mes mains pour ensuite reprendre la corde ça me rappeler mon duel contre Power. On tira tous au signal de notre sensei et dès qu'il siffla une deuxième fois on vit des centaines de poissons dans le filet. Chacun avait après une tâche à accomplir, moi je devais couper les pommes de terre. Je me débrouille assez bien

Ino: Tu t'en sors bien Naruto

Naruto: Je m'entraîne à la maison avec mon père et mon frère

Puis un bruit de coupage nous arriva aux oreilles et on vit Sasuke coupait la salade très énergiquement comme si il voulait prouver sa valeur je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire

Sakura: Il se débrouille bien Sasuke mais je trouve sa injuste qu'il fasse mieux que toi

Naruto: C'est pas grave Sakura on ne fait pas un concours de cuisine donc ne t'en fait pas

Le soir arriva bien vite, je dormis avec Sakura, Ino, Tenten et Hinata car toutes les chambres des garçons étaient prises et que les filles ont fait un grand supplice à Iruka sensei pour que je dorme avec elle surtout Sakura.

Sakura: J'ai bien aimé cette journée demain on a quoi?

Ino: Demain c'est la célèbre épreuve du courage je crois

Oh non tout mais pas ça

Tenten: Vous savez dans ce genre d'événement…

Je déglutis en sachant de quoi aller retourner la suite je mis déjà mes mains sur mes oreilles pour éviter d'entendre ce que va dire Tenten

Tenten: Est propise aux histoires de fantôme

Ino: Et c'est reparti... allez raconte nous!

Tenten: Ce que je vais vous raconter et une histoire vraie. Un jour, un groupe d'élève allait à la mer. Ils pêchèrent des poissons et préparèrent eux-même leur repas, le lendemain devait avoir lieu l'épreuve de courage.

Sakura: Cela fait comme nous

Tenten: Le soir venu un petit vent soufflait, les élèves devaient traverser une grotte en traversant un petit ruisseau par l'intermédiaire d'un pont de bois un peu vieux pour déposer ensuite une bougie sur un autel de bois. Les premiers élèves entrèrent certains accompagnateurs étaient dans la grotte pour effrayer les élèves durant l'épreuve mais plus l'épreuve avançait plus on remarquait que les élèves ne revenaient pas et qu'ils avaient disparu dans les profondeurs de la grotte un professeur inquiet rentra dans la grotte quand soudain…

La porte s'ouvrit derrière moi cacher sous la couette et la lumière me fit hurler de peur.

?: Bah que t'arrive-t-il Naruto tu as fais un cauchemar

Je me retournai et vit Iruka sensei tenant une lampe torche

Sakura: Excusez-nous Iruka sensei mais on a eu peur quand la porte s'est ouvert et avec la lumière on vous a pas reconnut

Iruka sensei: Excusez-moi mes j'avais entendu du bruit et je suis venu bon maintenant dormez bien

Tous les cinq: Oui sensei

Quelques minutes plus tard, toutes les filles dormaient sauf moi encore traumatisé de l'histoire de Tenten. Pourquoi personne ne la empêchait de dire son histoire? Je me levai pour aller vers le bungalow des professeurs priant pour qu'ils me prennent avec eux mais je parie qu'ils vont dire que je suis un froussard alors que j'étais en pleine réflexion intérieur je sentis une main dans mon dos, je ne me fis pas dire deux fois j'hurlai laissant des larmes s'écoulaient pour me mettre en position tortue entre autre agenouiller

?: Que fais-tu debout à cette heure-là

Je reconnus cette voix et je vis Sasuke c'était lui qui m'a fait peur

Naruto: Tu m'as fais peur

Sasuke: Et toi tu m'as percé les tympans

On partit sur la plage c'est vraiment magnifique la nuit

Naruto: Tu t'es baigné du côté de la falaise aujourd'hui, pas vrai?

Sasuke: Oui j'avais sentis quelque chose de bizarre là-bas

Naruto: Une carte de Clow

Sasuke: Non je crois pas

Naruto: Tu veux dire un fan… Fan…

Sasuke: Tu as du mal avec le mot fantôme

Naruto: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Sasuke: Dobe mes oreilles

Naruto: On peut parler d'autres choses s'il te plaît

Sasuke: C'est toi qui a lancé le sujet

Un gros silence nous enveloppa seul le bruit des vagues atterrissant sur le sable fin nous parvint aux oreilles tel une douce musique

Naruto: Dit Sasuke tu viens bien de Hong Kong

Sasuke: Oui pourquoi?

Naruto: Tu es venu avec ta famille?

Sasuke: En autre je peux pas vraiment le considérer comme un membre de ma famille mais c'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi quand j'étais petit

Naruto: Je trouve qu'il a fait du bon travail

Sasuke: Comment tu peux le savoir?

Naruto: Tu n'as pas l'air malheureux et puis si tu le considère presque comme un membre de ta famille c'est que tu dois bien l'adorer

Je lui souris. Puis je le vis partir et je lui demandai de m'attendre et il me raccompagna dans mon bungalow puis je m'endormi j'ai bien fait de prendre l'air.

Le lendemain, je racontai à Sakura ce qui m'est arrivé la veille avec Sasuke. Aujourd'hui, on avait décidé avec Sakura de se détendre avant l'épreuve de courage dont je n'avais pas du tout envie d'y être je me reposai les yeux et je regardai la grotte et j'eus cru voir une lueur dedans je me frottai les yeux mais plus rien sa devait être mon imagination. Le soir t'en attendu et t'en redouter par moi arriva à grande vitesse je me mis avec Sakura quant à mes trois autres amies elles se sont mis ensemble. Kiba lui s'est mis avec Sasuke et ils passent après nous. Un professeur nous parla des consignes, nous devons passer par groupe de deux ou de trois chacun de nous devrons prendre une bougie et passer un pont de bois suspendu au dessus d'une petite rivière pour ensuite poser la bougie sur un autel de pierre et que personne ne peut se perdre il n'a pas d'autre chemin possible et que dès qu'on avait fini on revenait. Je paniquai en prenant le bras de Sakura

Naruto: C'est comme dans l'histoire de Tenten

Sakura: Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto c'est une histoire courante

Je palis drôlement pas du tout rassurer

Kiba: Sa va Naruto tu es tout pale

La file de devant diminua petit à petit je vis Tenten être au ange mes trois amies passèrent la se fut notre tour je paniquai vraiment. Je tins le tee-shirt de Sakura et on entra dans la grotte. Après quelques pas, un fantôme nous arriva dessus il avait un gros œil je m'agrippai au bras de Sakura en pleurant tellement j'étais effrayé

Sakura: Naruto calme toi c'est Iruka sensei

Je levai ma tête et je vis Iruka sensei avec un drap blanc dans ses bras

Iruka sensei: En tout cas toi Naruto tu ne fais pas semblant d'avoir peur. Aller continuer bien votre route

On partit sans plus de cérémonie et on arriva au pont

Sakura: Je trouve sa bizarre

Naruto: De quoi?

Sakura: J'aurai été sur qu'on mettrait plus de professeur pour nous effrayait et étrangement on n'a croisé que Iruka sensei et les autres se qui ont fais avant nous le professeur nous a certifié qu'il n'avait pas d'autre chemin possible. Je trouve que cela ressemble beaucoup à l'histoire de Tenten.

Soudain, on entendit un cri et on courut et on vit Ino et Hinata toute seule sans Tenten

Naruto: Que s'est-il passé où est Tenten

Hinata: Naruto c'est affreux Tenten a disparu elle était avec ici et ensuite on l'a vu disparaître

Puis Hinata commença à disparaître

Ino: Hinata non c'est arriver comme avec Tenten…

Puis Ino disparut devant mes yeux et ceux de Sakura je courus en agrippant Sakura mais à peine on traversait le pont je ne sentais plus sa main je me retournai pour voir sa lampe flottait pour ensuite s'écraser sur le pont en bois qui prit feu sous mon regard médusé. Je me retournai et vis Sasuke courir vers moi

Naruto: Sasuke c'est affreux Sakura, Ino et tous les autres… ont disparu…

Sasuke: De mon côté, Kiba a disparut aussi

Naruto: Tu crois que c'est un fantôme qui nous a enlevé nos amis

Sasuke: Utilise un peu tes dons, chasseur de cartes

Cette phrase me fit tilt et je me concentrai et je la sentis

Naruto: Tu as raison il a une carte de Clow dessous cette affaire de disparition

Et pour confirmer mes dires Sasuke sortit son compas magique et il nous précisa qu'il a bien une carte mais le problème et que elle est de là où je viens et le pont a brûlé

Naruto: Je pourrai utiliser _Fly _

Sasuke: Pour la discrétion tu repasseras t'as rien de mieux en stock

Naruto ( réfléchit ): _Float _la carte de l'ascension

Je l'activai et on traversa en douceur pour atteindre de l'autre côté

Sasuke: Mon compas ne pourra pas me dire où elle est exactement il faudra qu'on la trouve

Je vis Sasuke qui commença à disparaître, je recommençai à paniquer

Sasuke: Calme toi sinon on sera tous fichu concentre-toi et trouve la carte

Je l'écoutai et je sentis la carte dans l'autel que j'ouvris et un nuage bleu en sortit

Naruto: _Reprends ta forme originelle carte de Clow je te l'ordonne_

Le nuage disparut pour devenir une carte. Sasuke revint vers moi et je lui tendis la carte pour la lire

Sasuke:_ Erase _la carte de l'effacement voilà pourquoi tout le monde disparaissait

Je lui tendis la carte

Naruto: Tiens tu la mérites car c'est grâce à toi si j'ai pu la capturer tu m'as dit de garder mon calme si tu n'avais pas été là je serai un peu paumé comme un idiot encore merci

Sasuke: Garde la

Il partit pour ensuite revenir vers moi

Sasuke: Tu peux nous ramener de l'autre côté

Naruto ( riant ): Bien sur aller viens

Le lendemain, tout le monde a oublié l'incident de l'épreuve de courage seule Sakura avait compris que cela était du à une carte de Clow je vis Sasuke au loin et j'allai le rejoindre

Sasuke: Je n'attends pas de merci de ta part je l'avais pas fais par charité sache que ce que je t'avais dit reste actif

Naruto: J'en suis conscient Sasuke

Ino: Hey Naruto tu viens te faire une partie de beach volley

Naruto: Ok Sasuke tu viens jouer avec nous

Kiba: Vous savez que le beach volley était inventé par les égyptiens car il avait les plus grandes plage du monde il utilisait les parties de beach volley pour définir un duel entre deux personnes pour la personne aimé

La dernière phrase fit tilt dans ma tête ainsi que dans la tête de Sasuke et on partit dans un duel pour le cœur de Jun.

Pov normal

Sakura: Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il se ressemble les deux

Ino: Si c'est impressionnant d'ailleurs

* * *

Rewiews?


	17. Devoirs de vacance

**Hello! Voilà la suite merci pour les rewiews, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre**

**Marou83: Oui j'ai inventé un personnage pour être la cousine de Sasuke**

**YumeU: Merci pour ton rewiews il m'a fait plaisirs**

* * *

_**Épisode 18: Devoir de vacance**_

Aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier des vacances je rédige mon journal d'école pour mes devoirs de vacance que je n'ai pas pu faire le mois dernier en 30 minutes j'ai fais tout le mois de Juillet il me restera le mois d'Août et la météo que je prendrais dans les vieux journaux

Kyubi: Il te reste quoi d'autre?

Naruto: Il me reste les problèmes de mathématique, le compte rendu de français sur un livre que je dois lire, travaux manuel et quelque exo d'histoire

Kyubi: Il te reste tout sa

Naruto: Oh sa va j'arrive toujours à tout faire donc ne t'inquiète pas

Kyubi: C'est pas une raison tu dois pas en être fier

Je me grattai l'arrière de la nuque et je finis mon journal de vacance. Je descendis les marches pour chercher les vieux journaux mais rien.

Naruto: Papa tu as mis où les vieux journaux

Papa: Je les ai jetés pourquoi?

Naruto ( déprime ): C'était pour avoir la météo

Papa ( sortant un objet ): Je m'en sers pour mes recherches là dedans j'y ai mis la météo des 3 derniers mois bon il manque les pressions atmosphériques mais à mon avis tu en auras pas besoin

Naruto: Merci papa je t'aime très fort

Je remontai et je notai la météo et Kyubi regardait mes exercices de maths sur mon lit

Kyubi: Je ne comprends pas que vous fassiez des exercices aussi simple

Naruto: Ils sont plutôt difficiles

Kyubi: Bon laisse moi m'en occuper

Naruto: C'est vrai merci Kyubi

Kyubi: J'y fais à une condition…

Je descendis en boudant un peu et je commençai mon travail manuel. Kyubi m'énerve il voulait des biscuits secs pour son travail s'il prend du poids qu'il ne vient pas s'en plaindre

Jun: Bonjour Naruto tu fais quoi?

Yahiko: La même rengaine il fait ses devoirs à la dernière minute je me souviens l'année dernière il avait voulut faire une tirelire en cochon il a obtenu un pingouin et il ne l'a jamais utilisé

Jun: Pourquoi?

Yahiko: Il avait oublié de faire un trou pour mettre les pièces. Alors que vas tu nous faire cette année

Jun: Un abri pour les oiseaux

Yahiko: je parie que il a oublié de faire une porte d'entrée

Mon frère avait raison je l'avais effectivement oublié

Yahiko: Tu es désespérant bon je veux bien t'y faire

Naruto ( heureux ): C'est vrai

Yahiko: Contre cinq repas que tu prépareras

Je le laissai faire pour appeler Sakura pour aller à la bibliothèque pour finir nos devoirs de vacance. On partit tous les pièces étaient pleine lorsque je vis une pièce vide je tombai nez à nez avec Sasuke. On se dévisagea avant qu'il ne parte

Naruto: Viens c'est les dernières places

Sasuke: Mon horoscope me prédit un malheur si je reste près d'un garçon

Il partit me laissant une drôle d'impression. On finit nos derniers exercices et on vérifia ensemble nos réponses je regardai la partie qu'a fait Kyubi pour ensuite crisser sur le concerné à mes côtés. Cet idiot a répondu n'importe quoi pour donner un exemple a une question au niveau des magasins, j'y lis si vous achetez 2 magasins à 250 yens combien vous payez 5 magasins il a répondu j'en sais rien j'en achète jamais je gommai vite se qu'il a fait en lui jurant de dire adieu à ses biscuits secs. Je partis dans les rayons pour aller chercher le livre le plus petit de la bibliothèque pour que je puisse en une journée mais je le trouvais pas

Pov Sasuke

Je lis mon livre avec un dictionnaire chinois-japonais jusqu'à se qu'un indésirable vienne m'embêter j'ai nommé la peluche Kyubi

Kyubi: Tu fais quoi?

Sasuke: Si on te le demande on te répondra rien. Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Naruto

Kyubi: Ne me parle pas d'un blondinet tricheur je voulais l'aider pour ses maths en échange de biscuit il s'est énervé parce que j'avais des choses logiques comme cette histoire de magasin vu que j'en achète pas je l'ai mis

Sasuke: Mon dieu ( en me massant la tempe )

Kyubi: Bah quoi?

Sasuke: Rien je te garantie

Kyubi: Dis tu pourras m'acheter des biscuits secs

Sasuke: Comment Naruto fait pour supporter ta goinfresse

Kyubi: Hein? Tu devais savoir que c'est méchant

Sasuke: Bon maintenant va t'en

Il partit et j'allai prendre le livre mais il avait disparu

Pov Naruto

Je partis à la recherche du dernier livre du petit cochon avec Sakura et je croisai Kyubi en haut d'une étagère pour se cacher

Kyubi: Tu fais quoi?

Naruto: Je cherchais le livre des petits cochons

Kyubi: Les petits cochons? Ah mais c'est le gamin qui l'a

Naruto: Sasuke? Amène moi à lui

Je suivis Kyubi vers l'endroit où il était mais il avait disparu je rejoins Sakura à la bibliothèque des petits et je vis Sasuke et à côté le livre que je cherche mais je vis des petites ailes sur le livre et il disparut pour atterrir ailleurs

Kyubi: C'est _Movement _la carte du mouvement elle peut déplacer des objet

Sakura: Sa peut-être utile

Kyubi: Désolé de ruiner tes espoirs mais elle ne peut porter que des objets légers

Naruto: Il faut l'attraper

On courut de partout jusqu'à l'extérieur suivit de Sasuke mais aucun moyen de l'attraper

Kyubi: Arrête Naruto tu te fatigues essaie de la sentir c'est le meilleur moyen de l'avoir car elle prédit vos mouvements

Naruto: D'accord

Je fermai mes yeux j'entendais le vent soufflait pour ensuite sentir la carte. Je sautai pour sortir mon sceptre

Naruto: _Reprends ta forme originelle carte de Clow je te l'ordonne_

La carte sortit du livre mais le problème et que je suis à un pied de tomber dans l'eau mais Sasuke prit mon poignet mais cela ne servit à rien je lançai le livre à Sakura qui le réceptionna et je tombai avec Sasuke dans l'eau lui sur moi.

Sasuke: Je comprends maintenant ce que disait mon horoscope

On sortit de l'eau et j'éternuai

Sakura: On dirai que ton passage dans l'eau t'as fait attraper froid

Naruto: Ne t'inquiète pas je suis assez solide AATCHOUM!

Sasuke: Si tu veux tu peux venir chez moi je l'ai bientôt fini je pourrai te le passer et aussi te sécher car je ne veux pas que par ma faute tu tombes malade

Naruto: Merci mais ce n'est pas de ta faute voyons AATCHOUM!

On partit pour l'appartement de Sasuke il était spacieux une personne assez âgé nous accueille son nom Taka-san c'est donc l'homme que me parlait Sasuke à la plage il me passa un ensemble de Sasuke un tee-shirt bleu marine avec l'emblème des Uchiha sur le dos et un short noir. Sasuke revint vers nous

Sasuke: Voilà je l'ai finis ( il vit le tee-shirt ) eh mais c'est mon tee-shirt

Naruto: Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas je te le ramènerai tout propre je le trouve vraiment confortable merci tu as vraiment bon goût au niveau des vêtements

Sasuke: Ce n'est pas moi qui les choisit

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur une brune aux yeux noirs, cette dernière sauta sur Sasuke

Sasuke: Meiko que fais-tu ici?

Meiko: Allons Sasuke tu m'as énormément manqué je suis venue te voir et je vois que tu as des amis ( elle nous regarda et je sentis un regard noir ) ce tee-shirt est un cadeau que j'ai offert à Sasuke pourquoi le portes-tu? ( à Sasuke ) Pourquoi une autre personne que toi porte ce tee-shirt…

Je me déconnectai de la conversation car je ne comprenais plus rien.

* * *

Rewiews?


	18. Une nouvelle élève

**Merci pour les personnes qui laissent des rewiews cela me fait toujours plaisirs ^^, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Épisode 19: Une nouvelle élève**_

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée pour cet événement je me suis levé tôt, je pris mes affaires ainsi que le tee-shirt de Sasuke que je dois rendre, je descendis rejoindre mon frère et mon père dans la cuisine. Je suis trop content je pourrai de nouveau faire mes trajets avec Jun. Je sortis avec Yahiko mais mon père nous retient pour nous dire que vu qu'on finit tôt ce soir il allait en faire de même et nous préparer le repas j'étais vraiment heureux. On rejoint Jun à l'endroit habituel

Jun: Tu as l'air de bonne humeur Naruto

Yahiko: C'est normal papa a prévu un repas excellent ce soir

Naruto: C'est pas vrai ce n'est pas à cause de sa

Yahiko: Dis Naruto tu as vu les info hier?

Naruto: Non pourquoi?

Yahiko: Il est dit que un homme champion en lutte c'est fait battre

Jun: Oui je l'ai vu il paraît que c'est une fille

Yahiko: Cela ne m'étonnerai pas que se soit toi Naruto tu es si monstrueux

Naruto ( énervé ): Pour ta gouverne! Monsieur qui me sert de frère je suis un garçon!

Je me calmai immédiatement en voyant Jun et son sourire. Arrivé à l'école, je rejoins ma classe et vis Sakura que je saluai. Je remarquai que Sasuke n'était pas encore arrivé je me demande comment il va, hier lorsque cette fille est arrivée elle nous a jeté comme des malpropres en dehors de l'appartement on pouvait même l'entendre crier la porte fermé.

Sakura: Je me demande s'il est toujours vivant

Naruto: Bonne question

Pour répondre à notre question, Sasuke pénétra dans la classe mais je le vis déprimer en s'asseyant sur sa chaise je lui rendis son tee-shirt en le remerciant mais il faisait toujours un peu la tête. Iruka Sensei pénétra dans la pièce et fit l'appel.

Iruka sensei: Bon maintenant je vais vous présenter une nouvelle élève…

La porte de derrière s'ouvrit sur la fille de la veille elle courut presque vers Sasuke un peu paniqué

?: Sasuke tu m'avais dis que tu m'attendrais

Iruka sensei: Mademoiselle venez que je vous présente à la classe ( elle alla au tableau ) bien je vous présente Meiko Uchiha c'est la cousine de Sasuke elle nous vient elle aussi de Hong-Kong

Naruto ( à Sasuke ): Je savais pas que tu avais une cousine Sasuke

Meiko se mit entre moi et Sasuke

Meiko: Sasuke et moi sommes fiancés alors pas touche!

Le repas du midi arriva à toute vitesse. Ino était encore choqué de ce matin a cause de cette histoire avec Meiko qui a dit a toute la classe que Sasuke était son fiancé même moi je suis choqué. D'ailleurs Kiba et Sasuke viennent vers nous

Ino: Dîtes les garçons vous voulez manger avec nous?

Kiba: On pensait plutôt manger au self

Ino: D'accord

?: Sasuke

Je le vis déglutir et quelques temps après Meiko était dans ses bras

Meiko: Sasuke tu viens je t'ai fais à manger

Sasuke: J'avais prévu de manger avec Kiba au self

Meiko: Aller viens

Elle tira Sasuke un peu plus loin

Pov Sasuke

J'y crois pas pourquoi sa tombe sur moi bon au moins comme ça je peux mettre les points sur les i.

Sasuke: Bon Meiko qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Meiko: Bah je te sors ton repas je l'avais dans ces boites

Sasuke: Meiko on est à l'école

Meiko: Oui je sais c'est pour ça que j'y ai mis dedans et non dans des assiettes

Sasuke: Laisse moi parler

Meiko: Je sais que tu n'aime toujours pas certaines sauce donc j'en ai pas mis

Sasuke: J'y crois pas

Meiko: Tiens

Elle me mis la nourriture presque de force je dois avouer c'est pas si mauvais. Oh non je dois pas me laisser amadouer

Sasuke: Meiko que fais-tu là?

Meiko: Je te l'ai dis tu m'as manqué et je trouvais que tu étais bien long à récupérer les cartes donc je suis venue te chercher pour rentrer à la maison. Surtout que la voyante t'as bien dis qu'il avait déjà un chasseur de carte ici

Sasuke: Oui mais je dois récupérer les cartes

Meiko: C'est à cause de ce garçon

Pov Naruto

Tiens j'ai eus un frisson ça devait être mon imagination

Pov Sasuke

Bon sang cette furie

Meiko: Mais ne t'inquiète pas maintenant qu'on est ensemble il ne pourra pas nous battre j'en fais le serment

Sa yeah s'il vous plaît on ne peut pas me trouver une tombe pour que je puisse m'y mettre

Pov Naruto

Sakura: Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser

Naruto: Oui sans doute enfin je trouve Sasuke un peu plus déprimer

A la fin du déjeuner, c'est la gymnastique génial c'est-ce que j'adore dans le sport on finit l'échauffement et on rejoint notre professeur de sport qui dit que c'était enchaînement au sol avec la roue rien de plus facile pour moi. D'ailleurs, Meiko passe, elle arrive bien à la roue. Elle passe devant c'est moi où elle me fait un regard remplie de fierté. Le professeur m'appela et je réussis à la perfection mes roues. Soudain je sentis un regard noir et je vis Meiko m'en lançait un joli. Le professeur nous interpela pour leur montrer ce qu'on sait faire au sol. Meiko passa devant moi et fis 3 souplesses arrières parfaitement réaliser et me lança de nouveau ce même regard. Je passai et je fis 2 souplesses arrières et une vrille parfaitement réaliser et je sentis son regard se faire plus pesant mon dieu si son regard pouvait tuer je serai bien mort. Elle a au moins remarquer que j'étais un garçon pourquoi serai-je une menace à moins que ce soit pour les cartes. Oh secours!

Je rentrai chez moi avec un gros mal de tête bon sang je suis crevé à mon avis à force je vais être immuniser par les regards de la famille Uchiha entre les regards de Sasuke et ce de Meiko je l'espère bien. Je descendis pour manger et je vis Jun a table. Je compris que c'est mon père qui l'a invité car il était seul ce soir. D'ailleurs le repas était un festin en faite c'est toujours comme ça quand mon père cuisine

Jun: Sa va Naruto tu es tout rouge

Naruto: Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien

Yahiko: Ne t'inquiète pas Jun un petit monstre ne tombe jamais malade

Je lui donnai un joli coup de pied et un regard meurtrier. Puis je vis un journal sur le comptoir

Naruto: C'est de cette article dont tu me parlais

Yahiko: Oui mais il paraît qu'il a une autre agression cette fois c'est une personne qui fait du judo donc qui s'est très bien se battre et se défendre il était même ceinture marron

Papa: Fait attention Yahiko toi qui vient de commencer le karaté

Yahiko: Ne t'inquiète à mon avis je l'intéresserai pas elle doit sûrement mesurer sa force en combattant des champions

Jun: Il est dit aussi qu'elle portait un étrange costume

Oh non je sais ce que sa veut. Effectivement je le savais on est maintenant au parc des pingouins Sakura a pris un nouveau costume. Elle m'a mis un tee-shirt orange avec des bandelettes noirs avec un short noir accrocher avec des bottes noirs et une ficelle noir sur la tête faisant pensé à un serre tête

Sakura: Sa fait longtemps que tu n'as pas essayé mes costumes et je ne t'ai pas filmé quand tu as capturé _Movement _alors je me rattrape

Kyubi: Allons capturer cette carte aller soit motiver Naruto

Sakura: Il arrive quoi à Kyubi?

Naruto: Il a adoré le repas de mon père

Sakura: Ah je vois c'est vrai il faut être un idiot pour ne pas apprécier la cuisine de ton père Naruto

On s'approcha du ruisseau et je sentis sa présence

?: Elle est donc là

On se retourna vers l'endroit de la voix et on vit Meiko sur un lampadaire avec un kimono chinois jaune, blanc et rouge avec le symbole du Yin et du Yang devant et les armoiries du clan Uchiha dans son dos

Meiko: Maintenant allez vous en cette carte appartient à Sasuke comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs donc tu ferais bien de lui rendre

Kyubi ( énervé ): Hey la gamine tu n'as rien à faire les cartes appartiennent à Naruto étant le gardien des cartes c'est moi qui est choisit Naruto entant que chasseur de cartes donc tu te tais

Elle prit Kyubi dans ses mains et le tira dans tous les sens

Meiko: T'es quoi toi une éponge orange. Pas grave tu as peut-être ton gardien mais moi j'ai Sasuke

Naruto: Et alors? Je ne vois pas le rapport

Soudain, une femme bleue sortit de l'eau. Elle avait les cheveux attaché en couette et une tenue de combattante

Sakura: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte il est plutôt magnifique son costume d'ailleurs Naruto je vais peut-être t'en faire un dans ce style

PAM je tombai à la renverse non mais vraiment ce n'est pas le moment de penser à mon prochain costume

Kyubi: C'est _Fight _la carte du combat elle adore chercher la bagarre et se mesurer à des personnes fortes

Naruto: Je ne sais pas me battre

Mais l'attention de la carte se porta sur Meiko qui se mit elle aussi en position de combat. Après quelques coups de Meiko, la carte tomba au sol

Meiko: Tu es vraiment inutile tu penses pouvoirs vaincre les cartes alors que tu ne sais même pas te battre laisse moi rire

La carte frappa violement Meiko qui tomba au sol. Alors que Fight allait lui donnait le coup de grâce mais Sasuke la sauva en balançant la carte dans l'eau

Meiko: Sasuke…

Sasuke: Mais t'es idiote ma parole

Meiko: …

Sasuke: Rends moi le compas! Taka-san t'a vu le prendre

Meiko: Je lui avais dis de se taire

Sasuke: Il a jugé sage de me le dire car il s'inquiétait pour toi

Kyubi: On dirait que la gamine n'a aucun pouvoir magique c'est très rare chez les Uchiha

Meiko: Désolé Sasuke il ne veut pas bouger et Taka-san ne sait pas nous plus le faire fonctionner ( en lui rendant le compas )

Sasuke: Bon maintenant tu rentres à la maison

Le compas s'activa pour montrer les buissons mais Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la carte le fit cogner contre la rambarde et Meiko se jeta sur la carte pour venger Sasuke. Je courus vers Sasuke voir s'il allait bien, il était vraiment amoché. On suivit les deux combattants qui se battait

Naruto: Kyubi je peux faire quoi

Kyubi: La provoquer en duel et gagner

Naruto: Mais je ne sais pas me battre

Sakura: Naruto souviens toi avec la carte de la puissance

Sasuke: Meiko

Naruto ( le stoppant ): Laisse moi faire Sasuke _Power _

Je me jetai sur la carte mais elle esquiva au dernier moment ce qui me fit taper le sol fortement et bien déglutir elle en profita pour se faufiler derrière moi pris de panique je l'assommai en tapant fortement sa tête.

Naruto: _Reprends ta forme originelle carte de Clow je te l'ordonne _

Sakura: Bien joué Naruto

Naruto: Merci à toi de m'avoir rappeler pour la carte Power

Je sentis un regard assassin

Meiko: Comment as-tu fais?

Naruto: Ne t'inquiète pas-tu la bien affaibli

Meiko: Je vois que tu as plus d'un tour dans ton sac mais la prochaine c'est pour Sasuke la carte

Je soupirai bon sang c'est sur je vais mourir avant d'avoir pu devenir adolescent

* * *

Rewiews?


	19. Cours Naruto cours

**Hello! voilà la suite ^^, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Épisode 20: Cours, Naruto, cours**_

Pov normal

Ino: Sa va ta cheville Sakura?

Sakura: Oui mais le problème je ne pourrai pas courir pour la course d'endurance mais pour moi ce n'est pas un problème je pourrai filmer Naruto

Pov Naruto

Je suis en cours de sport, on s'entraîne pour la course d'endurance là j'en suis à mon dernier tour et bien suivit de Sasuke.

Naruto: Aller faut sprinter mon grand

Je me mis à courir rapidement bien suivit de Sasuke. On passa la ligne d'arriver ensemble sous les applaudissements du professeur

Naruto: Tu cours vite Sasuke

Sasuke: Toi aussi

Mais un poids atterrit sur Sasuke c'était Meiko qui me lança un regard noir

Meiko: Ne te fais pas d'hallucination c'est moi qui vais gagner vendredi pendant la course

Naruto: Meiko tu sais courir?

Meiko: Non mais tu m'as bien regardé blondinet à Hong-Kong personne ne me battait avec Sasuke

Sasuke: Mais Meiko tu n'as jamais fait de course d'endurance

Meiko ( l'ignorant ): Prépare-toi à pleurer

Naruto: Et pourquoi je devrai pleurer dis-moi?

Elle partit se mettre en place en me lançant un regard plein de défi et le professeur tira pour donner le départ et Meiko est partit comme une flèche je ne savais pas qu'elle courait aussi vite

Sasuke: Quelle idiote

Tiens au bout du deuxième tour elle est fatiguée. A la fin de la course, elle est remporté par Kiba et perdu par Meiko qui s'est évanouie. Après m'être bien rafraîchit, je suis allé dans les couloirs rejoindre mes amis.

Tenten: Dis Kiba comment je peux faire pour courir aussi rapidement que toi et Naruto

Kiba: C'est très simple s'entraîner et courir dans la montagne, vous savez que se sont les coureurs qui ont donné la taille des montagnes

Ino: Et toi tu donnes des sommets de bêtises

Naruto: Tu nous racontes encore un de tes bobards

Kiba: En tout cas l'important est de s'entraîner

Ce soir à la maison, j'aidai mon père à faire la vaisselle

Papa: Au faite Naruto c'est bien vendredi ta course d'endurance

Naruto: Oui après manger

Yahiko: Je viendrai

Naruto: Hein?

Yahiko: Vendredi exceptionnellement on n'a pas cours

Naruto: Et Jun aussi va venir

Yahiko: S'il a rien d'autre à faire oui sans doute

Papa: C'est quoi votre parcours

Naruto: Alors on doit passer par le parc des pingouins pour aller ensuite vers l'allée des cerisiers en fleur passer par la bibliothèque municipal et refaire le chemin averse pour revenir à l'école. En tout on en a pour 2 kilomètres 50

Papa: Sa fait une bonne balade tu penses encore gagner cette année

Naruto: Je l'espère vraiment je me suis beaucoup entraîné

Yahiko: C'est normal tu cours tous les matins. Eh ben oui tu es tout le temps en retard tu dois courir pour être à l'heure même Jun l'a remarqué pas plus tard que hier.

Je rougis de honte pour je sais j'ai un gros problème j'aime pas me lever tôt mais j'aime bien l'école surtout voir mes amis

Vendredi arriva vite je suis trop content je discute avec mes amies quand je vis Meiko

Meiko: Cette fois Naruto je vais te battre et finir la course avec Sasuke

De plus en plus bizarre cette fille, je sens que j'aurai vraiment du mal à la suivre.

Sakura: Naruto ne t'inquiète pas je vais te filmer

PAM, bon sang dans quel monde je suis bon je dois aussi avouer que je suis vraiment lié à l'étrange

Pov normal coté Sakura

Sakura: Alors Kyubi mon partenaire aérien

Kyubi ( au talkiwalki ): La brise est légère, temps idéal, parfait pour faire une bonne course d'endurance

Sakura: Merci maintenant il ne manquerait plus que je loupe la performance de Naruto

Pov Naruto

Je vis au loin Jun et Yahiko et je vais les voir

Jun: Je te souhaite bonne chance Naruto

Naruto: Merci

Yahiko: On sera à l'allée des cerisiers

Naruto: D'accord bon on se voit tout à l'heure

Je rejoins les personnes qui courent en attendant le signal du départ

Pov normal

Le départ fut donné Sakura munit de sa caméra filma le départ des coureurs et surtout Naruto qui était près de Sasuke et Meiko

Sakura: Alors partenaire aérien les nouvelles du ciel

Kyubi: Naruto est 3e derrière Sasuke et la gamine

Sakura: Ne les perd pas de vu

Kyubi: D'accord

Kyubi les suivit en volant dans le ciel

Kyubi: Aller Naruto montres leur de quel bois tu te chauffes

Pov Naruto

Je suis derrière Sasuke et Meiko et on arrive vers l'allée des cerisiers. Je devrai bientôt voir Yahiko et Jun. Sa yeah je les vois et Jun me fis signe

Jun: Vas-y Naruto

Je donnai un léger sprint qui me fis doubler Meiko mais il s'avérait que Sasuke aussi à décider d'appuyer sur le champignon. On est maintenant à la même hauteur et on passa devant Yahiko et Jun ébahi

Yahiko: Ils ont mis le turbo ou c'est moi?

Jun: Je ne crois pas que tu sois devenu fou donc ils ont mis le turbo

Yahiko: Ils vont pas tenir jusqu'à l'arrivé

Jun: Tu sais ton frère est résistant et très têtu

Yahiko ria. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose d'étrange mais je passai outre je dois y arriver

Pov normal du coté de Sakura

Tenten passa juste devant Sakura

Sakura: Alors Kyubi où en est Naruto

Kyubi: Je le trouve plus la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il avait dépassé Meiko et batailler avec Sasuke pour être en tête

Sakura: Génial

Puis Sakura vit le trio courir

Sakura: Tiens que font-ils là?

Kyubi: De quoi Sakura?

Sakura: Je l'ai vu repassé devant moi

Kyubi: Ils ont du faire demi tour

Sakura: Je veux bien te croire mais ils sont passés dans le même sens

Pov Naruto

Naruto: C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression de déjà vu

Sasuke: Tu as raison

Naruto: Et les autres on aurait du les croiser

Meiko: Ils courent comme des limaces personne ne peut réaliser entre moi et Sasuke enfin presque personne

Je ris nerveusement mais c'est bizarre je connais cette rue à force de rouler avec mes rollers et je me souviens pas quel était aussi longue. Soudain, Meiko tomba et se foula la cheville.

Sasuke: Meiko sa va

Meiko: Ma cheville me fait mal

?: Naruto

Je me retournai et je vis Sakura

Naruto: Ah Sakura Meiko s'est mal à la cheville. Meiko, on attendra le cyclisme pour qu'il vienne

Sakura: Oui mais il est déjà passé

Naruto: Comment sa il doit rester à la fin

Sakura: Oui et c'est Tenten et elle est déjà passée devant moi quant à vous êtes passé au moins 3 fois

Je regardai Sasuke et il comprit

Sasuke: Tu as raison cela ressemble beaucoup aux cartes

Naruto: Il suffit de savoir laquelle

Sakura: Kyubi partenaire aérien tu peux nous éclairer

Kyubi: Bien sur à mon avis c'est _Loop _la carte de la boucle elle a dut relier deux rues en faisant une sorte d'enfourche

Naruto: Une enfourche?

Je cherchai mais soudain je buttai quelque chose qui me fis tomber une chance que j'ai des réflexes je posai ma main au sol et fit un peu l'équilibre pour atterrir accroupit et je vis une ligne rouge

Naruto: Kyubi je l'ai trouvé

Kyubi: Parfait maintenant il faut la couper

Naruto: Mais comment?

Je vis Sasuke sortir sont Katana

Naruto: Mais oui bien sur. _clé du sceau sacré qui détient les pouvoirs des ténèbres. Moi Naruto chasseur de carte prête moi ta puissance RELEASE. Sword _

On tapa la carte simultanément et elle se transforma en boucle

Kyubi: Naruto capture-la avant qu'elle ne se reforme

Naruto:_ Reprends ta forme originelle carte de Clow je te l'ordonne_

La carte vola pour atterrir dans mes mains

Meiko: C'est pas juste elle est à Sasuke cette carte

Naruto: Bon il faut appeler les secours

Meiko: Je veux pas je veux finir la course avec Sasuke

Ce dernier soupira et pris Meiko sur son dos et on repartit pour l'école où on se fit applaudir.

Meiko: Sache Naruto que cette carte devait être à Sasuke tu verras notre vengeance sera terrible donc prépare-toi

Elle partit dans un drôle de fou rire.

* * *

Rewiews?


	20. Le grand sommeil

_**Épisode 21: Le grand sommeil**_

Je fais aujourd'hui la cuisine avec Yahiko même si c'est censé être le tour de papa mais la semaine prochaine il a une conférence à l'université et je vais tout faire pour l'aider du mieux que je peux je lui ai même préparé son bento pour ce midi avec un petit mots dessus j'espère qu'il appréciera. Je partis à l'école avec mon frère et Jun. A la fin des cours, je partis à la librairie avec Sakura je me demande pourquoi elle a autant besoin de ses livres il en a sur les fleurs et autres choses

Sakura: Merci de m'aider Naruto j'avais besoin de nouvelle inspiration pour tes costumes

Naruto: Mais Sakura tu n'es pas obligé tu en fais tellement pour moi

Sakura: Non mais tu rigoles c'est rien je te le promets et sa me fait tellement plaisir dès que tu portes avec élégance tous les costumes que je t'ai créé donc laisse moi te filmer et faire tes costumes

On partit à la caisse pour payer les livres de Sakura

Vendeuse: Oui

?: C'est pour récupérer une commande

Vendeuse: A quel nom je vous prie

?: Uzumaki

Je sursautai mais c'est mon nom de famille je me retournai et vis Jun

Naruto: Jun?

Jun: Tiens salut Naruto sa va

Naruto: Oui tu fais quoi?

Jun: Ah je récupère un commande de ton frère pour aider ton père

Naruto: Merci d'aider mon frère

Jun: C'est la moindre des choses on fait le chemin de retour ensemble si vous voulez

Naruto ( à Sakura ): Sa te dérange pas

Sakura: Bien sur que non Naruto

Naruto: Bon d'accord

On parla beaucoup sur la route

Jun: Je trouve sa très gentil à toi et à Yahiko d'aider ton père

Naruto: C'est normal il nous aide beaucoup et on sait qu'il a pas le temps de s'occuper de nous donc on y fait à sa place

Jun: N'empêche c'est gentil

Je rougis sous le petit rire de Sakura

Jun: Bon c'est ici qu'on se sépare tiens Sakura ton sac

Sakura: Merci de me l'avoir pris

Jun: Ne t'inquiète pas je n'allais pas te laisser porter ce gros paquet et tiens Naruto la commande

Il me donna le paquet

Naruto: Merci Jun

Il partit et je rentrai chez moi. Papa était encore dans son bureau et Yahiko m'interpella

Yahiko: Naruto a partir de maintenant tu seras le serveur de papa attention c'est une tache très difficile je veux que tu le fasses avec beaucoup de sérieux

Naruto: Oui chef

Je pris le plateau pour aller dans le bureau de papa. Je rentrai et je le vis sur son bureau. Tous ses livres étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Mon père se retourna et me vit

Naruto: Papa je t'ai apporté ton repas

Papa: Ah merci Naruto j'allais justement faire une petite pause

Il prit un sandwich que je portais et le mangea

Papa: Hum c'est très bon je suis désolé de donner autant de travail à toi et à Yahiko

Je fis un grand non de la tête

Naruto: Papa tu as une conférence la semaine prochaine et on sait que tu es débordé et que tu n'as pas le temps pour la maison donc laisse nous, nous occupait de la maison et toi donne le meilleur de toi

Papa: Merci c'est vraiment et j'ai beaucoup apprécié ton petit mots sur le bento

Naruto: Ah c'est rien je suis heureux qu'il t'a plus

Papa: Bon moi je vais retourner à mon travail je vais s'en doute rester 3 jours à l'université pour finir certaine chose et ne te couches pas trop tard petit bonhomme

Naruto: Oui papa

Je montai dans ma chambre quand une idée me survint et j'y dis à Kyubi

Kyubi: Tu vas à l'université mais pourquoi

Naruto: Papa va y rester pendant un moment pour son travail et j'aimerai bien que tu m'accompagnes. Tiens je demanderai peut-être à Sakura de venir avec moi

Kyubi: Mais je n'ai plus l'âge pour aller à l'université

Naruto: Mais c'est pour papa

Kyubi: Bon d'accord Je viens surtout s'il a Sakura elle pourra me faire des cookies

Naruto: Mais tu ne penses qu'à manger ma parole à force tu vas devenir gros

Kyubi: C'est pas vrai. En tout cas, je trouve que tu as de la chance tu vas rentrer à l'université sans passer le moindre diplôme t'en as de la chance

Naruto: Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Le lendemain, je partis vers l'université où travail papa avec un panier remplis de nourriture auquel on a caché Kyubi. On demanda à plusieurs élèves de l'université pour savoir où était le département de littérature où travaillait papa.

?: Bonjour jeunes gens vous cherchez quelque chose?

Je me retournai et vis trois personnes un peu vieux pour être des étudiants

Naruto: Oui le département de littérature

?: Oh et vous cherchez quoi là bas

Naruto: Le professeur Minato Uzumaki Namikaze

?: Oh tu dois le fils du professeur Namikaze

Naruto: Oui je suis Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze mais pour moi c'est seulement Uzumaki

?: D'accord nous sommes les assistants du professeur Namikaze. Dis sa te dis de suivre un cours de ton père

Naruto: Oh oui avec plaisir

On suivit la dame et je vis mon père c'était impressionnant déjà à sa représentation à l'école il était génial mais là c'est encore mieux même ses cours sont appréciés par beaucoup de personne mon père m'avait parlé de son rêve de comprendre les anciennes civilisations savoir comment ils pensaient et pleins d'autres choses c'était pour cela qu'il adorait faire des fouilles et être professeur car il pouvait transmettre son savoir à beaucoup de génération je suis vraiment fier d'avoir un père aussi extraordinaire que lui.

L'assistante: Venez son cours vient de se finir il est maintenant dans son bureau

On l'a suivit pour rentrer dans un petite pièce où il avait mon père

L'assistante: Professeur Namikaze votre fils est là

Il se retourna et me vit

Papa: Naruto?

Naruto: Désolé de te déranger en plein travail papa mais je mettais dit que vu que tu vas rester là un moment je t'ai fait à manger

Papa ( sourit ): Merci Naruto c'est très gentil

Il s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras

Papa: Toi et Yahiko m'avait beaucoup aidé je vous en remercie infiniment

Naruto: Papa je t'ai dis de ne pas t'en faire s'occuper de la maison et le minimum qu'on peut faire pour te décharger du travail

Papa: Je tiens quand même à vous remercier à mon avis j'aurai fini samedi après midi

Naruto: Fais de ton mieux papa et ne t'inquiète pas avec Yahiko on s'occupera de tout ne t'en fais…

Je vis mon père fermer les yeux pour ensuite les ouvrir

Papa: C'est rien un petit coup de pompe aller je me remets au travail

Naruto: D'accord au revoir papa

On sortit de l'université et je vis Kyubi sortir

Kyubi: Bon sang c'est chaud de se cacher

Naruto: Ne mens pas-tu dormais

Kyubi: C'est pas vrai

Naruto: Tu as la marque du panier sur ta joue

Il retourna dans le panier

Naruto: Dis Sakura comment je pourrai faire pour les aider encore plus

Sakura: Je sais leur acheter du café pour qu'il reste éveiller

Naruto: Bonne idée

Sakura: Au faite Naruto grâce à tous les livres qu'on a acheté hier j'ai pu avoir de nouvelle idée de costume et j'aimerai bien que tu les essaies

Naruto: Plus tard alors

On pris le café et on revint à l'université mais mon père n'était pas dans son bureau alors on partit voir dans le bureau de ses assistants mais il n'était pas là

Assistante: Tiens Naruto tu es revenu

Naruto: Oui on vous a apporté du café pour vous aider à bosser

Assistante: Merci

Elle se retourna et vit ses collègue endormi

Assistance: C'est bizarre on vient juste de…

Elle s'endormi à son tour

Kyubi: C'est une carte

Naruto: Laquelle?

Kyubi: C'est _Sleep _la carte du sommeil si elle te touche tu tombes dans le sommeil n'importe quel catégorie

Naruto: Ok _Clé du sceau sacré qui détient les pouvoirs des ténèbres. Moi Naruto chasseur de carte prête moi ta puissance RELEASE_

J'entendis un cri et je vis Sakura

Sakura: J'ai oublié d'apporter ton costume et ma caméra

PAM

Naruto: Tu crois que c'est le moment de penser à sa ( la carte vint vers moi ) _Jump _

Je l'évitai mais la carte endormi Sakura pour ensuite s'enfuir je la suivis pour arriver dans le bureau de papa elle endormis aussi Kyubi

Naruto: Trop c'est trop _Windy_

La carte du vent apparut cela effraya la carte qui tomba dans mon piège

Naruto: _Reprends ta forme originelle carte de Clow je te l'ordonne_

Je récupérai la carte mais je ne vis pas où j'avais atterris en sautant et tombai en détruisant le travail de papa. Non pas sa , les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur mes joues cicatrisés je ne voulais pas sa

Kyubi: Tu as capturé la carte

Naruto: Oui

Il s'approcha de moi

Kyubi: Que t'arrive-t-il?

Naruto: Quelle carte je dois utiliser pour y réparer

Kyubi regarda les dégâts

Naruto: Je voulais seulement aider papa et tout finit par être détruit par ma faute

Kyubi: Tu sais Naruto aucune carte ou magie ne pourra réparer sa

Mes sanglots redoublèrent

?: Naruto?

Je reconnus cette voix c'était mon père

Naruto: Papa je suis désolé tout est de ma faute

Papa: Naruto…

Il s'approcha de moi

Naruto: Je voulais seulement t'aider et un événement a fait que s'en faire exprès tout ton travail est détruit je m'en veux papa je suis vraiment désolé

Papa: Naruto c'est pas grave j'aimerai que tu me disses où tu as trouvé un café aussi excellent

Naruto: Hein?

Papa: Tu sais Naruto beaucoup de chose arrive dans la vie sans qu'on y prévoit alors s'il te plaît Naruto ne pleure pas

Naruto: Papa…

Ce soir dans mon lit

Kyubi: Aller Naruto arrête de faire cette tête ton père t'a pardonné l'incident

Mais je ne dis rien. Le lendemain, le sommeil ne vint pas j'étais trop déprimer pour dormir d'ailleurs je vis Yahiko qui était choqué de me voir lever tôt un dimanche matin. Soudain, un bruit survint du bureau de papa et on le vit avec plusieurs livres par terre

Papa: Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eut l'idée de ranger ce bureau

Je pris certains livres ne voulant pas croiser le regard de mon père mais je ne pouvais pas

Naruto: Papa s'il te plaît dis moi ce que je peux faire je le ferai du mieux que je peux

Il me regarda étonné avant de me sourire

Papa: En effet aujourd'hui j'ai besoin d'un assistant, veux-tu bien le devenir?

Je souris heureux j'acceptai immédiatement bien sur mon frère m'avait aidé pour certaines choses et le soir je m'endormis sur le canapé

Pov normal

Le matin, le soleil commença à se lever et Minato vit son fils dormir sur son canapé et Yahiko entra dans le bureau

Yahiko: Sa va papa pas trop fatigué

Minato: Non tout va bien j'ai pu tout finir dans les temps grâce à notre petit ange endormi

Yahiko: Il s'est donné beaucoup de mal

Minato: Oui c'est marrant plus je le regarde physiquement il me ressemble mais il a le caractère de Kushina

Yahiko: C'est vrai maman doit être vraiment heureuse

Minato: Oui c'est un peu notre petit trésor. Aller je vais le remercier en lui faisant un bento

Pov Naruto

Je me levai pour me préparer pour l'école, je souhaitai bonne chance à papa en espérant qu'il a dormi un peu. Yahiko me passa le bento que papa m'avait fais et je vis un mots

_Merci Naruto d'avoir était mon assistant je t'aime, papa_

Je souris par rapport au message moi aussi je t'aime papa.


	21. Le fantôme de l'école

**Hello! Voilà la suite. Merci pour les rewiews que vous laissez, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Épisode 22: Le fantôme de l'école**_

Aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur comme toujours d'ailleurs mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Je dis bonjour à tout le monde pour me mettre à ma place juste à côté de Sakura

Sakura: Que t'arrive-t-il Naruto pour que tu sois de si bonne humeur

Naruto ( chuchote à son oreille ): Demain Yahiko et Jun ont une compétition et mon père a jugé bon d'invité Jun à la maison pour dormir

?: Qui va dormir chez toi?

Je me retournai pour voir le regard noir de Sasuke

Naruto ( chuchote à Sakura ): J'y crois pas il m'a entendu pourtant je n'ai pas parlé fort

Sakura ( me chuchote ): Oui mais il paraît que lorsque l'on parle d'une personne auquel on y tient beaucoup il a toujours une oreille qui traîne et on entend très bien

Sasuke: alors comme ça IL dort chez toi

?: Qui sa il?

Sasuke: Eh ben…

Mais il se ravisa en voyant Meiko

Sasuke: Personne

Meiko: Aller dis moi

Je regardai la tête de Sasuke je voyais bien qu'il ne voulais pas en parler à sa cousine mais Kiba intervint

Kiba: Sakura ce soir la professeur de musique voudrait que tu viennes répéter après les cours

Sakura: D'accord

Naruto: Dis Sakura tu penses que je pourrai venir t'écouter chanter

Sakura: Bien sur si tu n'as pas s'entraînement de majorette bien sur

Meiko: Tu fais des majorettes Naruto je le savais pas

Sakura: Attention Meiko sache que Naruto est très doué avec un bâton et en gymnastique

Meiko: C'est pour sa tu arrivais à bien faire la roue mais c'est bizarre pour un garçon de faire ce genre de sport

Naruto: Et alors si j'aime bien

Meiko: Je ne juge pas

Mes amies viennent vers nous

Ino: Dîtes vous avez entendu les rumeurs?

Naruto: Quel rumeur

Quelqu'un se rapprocha de moi et alluma une lampe sous son nez

?: D'un fantôme

Ni une ni deux je me mets à crier

Ino: Tenten tu n'as pas honte de faire peur à Naruto comme sa

Naruto: Tenten?

Tenten: Désolé Naruto c'était trop tentant

Sasuke: Oui mais la prochaine fois pense à nous prévenir pour qu'on mette des boules quies

Naruto: Désolé

Tenten: Il paraît que c'est une histoire vrai. Une fille de notre classe est revenue dans l'école la nuit pour récupérer un cahier qu'elle avait oublié. Soudain, elle entendit une voix elle l'a suivit pour arriver devant la classe de musique. D'où la voix se faisait plus forte et plus claire

Naruto: S'il te plaît Tenten arrête

Pour me sauver la sonnerie retentit mais malheureusement on doit aller dans la salle de musique

Naruto ( paniqué ): Dis Sakura tu étais au courant toi de cette histoire

Sakura: Oui désolé mais je te l'ai pas dit pour ne pas t'inquiéter

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose de familier

Naruto: Je sens quelque chose de bizarre

Sasuke: Toi aussi tu l'as sentis

Naruto: Oui sa ressemble fortement à une carte de Clow

Meiko: Il a une carte de Clow où sa?

Sasuke: Il faudra y revenir la nuit

Naruto ( hurlant ): La nuit!

Tout le monde me regarda je trouvai vite une excuse un peu stupide pour me sortir de ce pétrin.

Je rentrai chez moi et j'en parlai à Kyubi

Kyubi: Je vois cela ressemble assez à un fantôme

Naruto: AAAAAAHHHHHH ne prononce pas ce mots

Kyubi: Arrête un peu de faire ton cinéma tu es un chasseur de carte oui ou non bon après tu m'as dis que toi et ce morveux de Sasuke avaient sentis la présence d'une carte il a pas trente six solution on doit aller à ton école cette nuit

Naruto: OH NON!

Kyubi: Naruto est du courage après tout on est allé dans l'école pour récupérer _Shadow _

Naruto: Oui mais j'avais eu très peur. Tiens Kyubi ton thé est froid je vais le réchauffer car je déteste que tu boives ton thé froid

Je descendis mais mon frère et Jun n'étaient toujours pas là je partis dans la cuisine faire la thé. Lorsque j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et je vis Yahiko et Jun qui allaient dans le salon

Naruto: Bonjour Jun, bonjour Yahiko tout va bien

Jun: Oui merci sache que ce soir je dors chez toi

Naruto ( rougis ): Oui je sais Yahiko me la dis au faite tu veux du thé j'étais entrain d'en faire un

Jun: Volontiers merci

Yahiko: Moi aussi

Naruto ( aux anges ): D'accord

Yahiko ( à lui-même ): Et dire que avec moi il n'est pas aussi serviable

Je finis de préparer le thé et je revint vers eux

Yahiko: Au faites Naruto tu es au courant des rumeurs

Papa: Des rumeurs?

Jun: Tu veux parler de la salle de musique de l'école de Naruto

Yahiko: Oui c'est sa il paraît que dès que l'école est fermé durant la nuit des élèves qui sont rentrés tard du conseil de classe on dit avoir entendu quelqu'un chanter

Jun: Et des gens disent que c'est une très belle voix j'aimerai beaucoup l'entendre moi aussi

Je me précipitai dans ma chambre avec la tasse de thé pour Kyubi

Naruto: Ce soir on va à l'école

Kyubi: Génial mais c'est quoi qui t'as fais changer d'avis

Naruto: Jun m'a dis que elle avait une belle voix et qu'il aurait aimé l'entendre donc je vais lui enregistrer

Kyubi: Tes raisons sont pas des plus bonnes mais le temps que le chasseur de carte est là à l'action tout va bien

Naruto ( sur mon nuage ): Ah Jun…

Kyubi: Décidément je ne comprendrais jamais les personnes amoureuses surtout lui

Arriver à l'école Sakura me mit un costume. Il était rouge et noir. Le haut était un polo à manche longue rouge avec un col noir. Le bas était un short noir avec un ruban rouge et elle m'a mis un serre tête avec une clé de sol et pour Kyubi un bonnet avec lui aussi une clé de sol.

Sakura: Tu es trop mignon Naruto

Naruto: Tu penses vraiment que c'est un fantôme?

Kyubi: J'en sais rien mais soyez bien prudent

Sakura: Selon les rumeurs le fantôme ne commence que à 22 heures donc il est l'heure

Je regardai les couloirs sombres mais rien. Soudain, je sentis une main sur mon épaule je criai mon dieu que je déteste les fantômes. Je me retournai pour voir Sasuke et Meiko se bouchaient les oreilles

Sasuke: Mais sa va pas de crier

Naruto: C'est pas de ma faute ta main n'avait rien à faire sur mon épaule vous m'avez fait peur

Meiko: C'est pas vrai mais avec toi il nous faut des bouchons à oreille

Naruto: Désolé

Sakura: Ce n'est pas de sa faute Naruto a une peur bleue des fantômes et toutes les histoires de revenant

Sasuke: ça on avait remarqué bon Meiko tu feras mieux de rentrer les personnes sans pouvoir non rien à faire là

Meiko: Et elle alors pourquoi elle peut rester ( en désignant Sakura )

Sakura: Moi je suis là pour filmer les exploits de Naruto je m'y suis engagé depuis le début et je dois aussi m'occuper de ses costumes

Meiko: Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à prendre ma caméra

Sasuke: On est pas là pour s'amuser et un caméraman c'est suffisant pas besoin d'un autre

Meiko: C'est pas juste

Sakura: Ne t'inquiète pas si tu veux je te montrerai toutes les vidéos depuis le début

Soudain, un bruit nous arrêta dans notre discussion. On partit vers la source du bruit mais je tremblai de partout

Kyubi: Allons Naruto arrête de trembler comme une feuille n'oublie pas la raison de pourquoi tu es venu

Naruto: Oui ( en essayant de me calmer en pensant à Jun )

Sasuke: Quel est cette raison?

Naruto: Euh et ben il paraît que le fantôme a une belle et je me dois de l'enregistrer

Sasuke: Pourquoi ça?

Kyubi: Et ben tu vois gamin il fait sa pour… ( je le bâillonnai de ma main )

Naruto: Rien du tout

Meiko: Vous savez moi aussi j'ai une belle voix

Naruto: Ah bon alors tu peux t'inscrire avec Sakura à la choral

Meiko: Oui mais je ne connais pas assez le japonais pour chanter une de vos chansons

Naruto: Je vois

On arriva vers la salle quand le son fut plus net

Sakura: Je reconnais cette chanson

Naruto ( en écoutant ): Ta raison moi aussi

On vit Sasuke et Meiko nous regarder bizarrement. On s'approcha de la salle de musique et le son fut encore plus net aucun doute je connais cet chanson mais où je l'avais entendu ça me saoul de ne pas m'en souvenir.

Kyubi: Je sens la présence d'une carte

Meiko: Parfait allons la capturer

Elle ouvrit la porte et un vent en sortit et plus aucun son n'en sortit

Sasuke: Bravo la carte a filé

Naruto: Oui mais grâce à elle j'ai pu reconnaître la chanson ( je me retournai vers Sakura ) c'était celle que tu m'as chantée pour le concours national

Sakura: Mais oui je me disais aussi que cela m'étais familier

Kyubi: D'accord venez je sais où a filé la carte

On suivit Kyubi jusqu'à escalier et on entendait très bien la voix de la carte elle était belle comme du cristal et je reconnus la voix

Naruto: On dirait ta voix Sakura

Les 4 autres: Hein?

Kyubi: Sa yeah j'ai compris c'est…

Sasuke ( le coupant ): _Song _la carte du chant

Kyubi: J'allais le dire

Meiko: Génial et comment on l'a capture ( en hurlant qui fit partir la carte )

Kyubi: Déjà que tu te taises la gamine. Hey morveux surveille ta cousine

Naruto: Kyubi ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer allons chercher la carte je la sens sur le toit

On partit sur le toit et effectivement elle était là mais sa chanson n'était pas complète

Naruto ( chuchote ): Comment on fait Kyubi

Kyubi: La carte a copié la voix de Sakura car elle a trouvé magnifique

Naruto: Elle fait juste sa?

Kyubi: Eh oui elle ne sert à rien d'autre que à copier les plus belles voix qu'elle entend

Meiko: Mais moi aussi je sais chanter

Kyubi: Toi reste à l'écart car même _Song _ne copiera pas ta voix et c'est sur bien déjà on sait que la carte a copié la voix de Sakura et comme la chanson n'est pas complète elle fait comme son modèle elle répète sa voix en salle de musique donc on aura besoin de toi Sakura il faut que tu chantes pour faire apparaître _Song_ et en entière la chanson comme sa la carte sera contente et se matérialisera devant nous

Meiko: Pourquoi je peux pas chanter

Kyubi: Toi en coulisse tu es prête Sakura?

Sakura: Si je peux aider

Sakura s'avança vers le centre du toit et se mit à chanter sa voix était vraiment magnifique et combiner avec le chant de Song c'est merveilleux. La carte prit forme d'une belle femme

Kyubi: Naruto a toi

Naruto: _Reprends ta forme originelle carte de Clow je te l'ordonne_

Je capturai la carte qui vint vers moi

Kyubi: Et une autre carte pour Naruto hip hip hourra!

Naruto: Oh non j'ai oublié de l'enregistrer

Kyubi: Bah tu peux demander à Sakura de chanter vu que _Song_ ne faisait que l'imitait

Naruto: Oui mais leur duo était tellement magnifique

Sasuke: Tu peux écrire la carte de ton nom et l'enregistrer après

Kyubi: J'allais lui proposer

Naruto: Sa te dérange pas Sakura

Sakura: Pas du tout

J'écrivis mon nom et je mis l'enregistreur pour que Kyubi le mette en marche et j'activai Song pour un nouveau duo de voix.

* * *

Rewiews?


	22. Naruto a disparu

**Hello! Voilà la suite de cette fic. Merci pour les rewiews que vous avez laissé, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Épisode 23: Naruto a disparu**_

Je regardai un documentaire à la télévision cela parler des châteaux ils sont vraiment magnifiques moi aussi j'aimerai bien y vivre dedans

Yahiko: ça à l'air galère de vivre dans un château

Naruto: Et pourquoi ça?

Yahiko: T'imagines le temps que sa prends pour faire le ménage et te connaissant tu vas t'y perdre

Naruto: C'est pas vrai et puis je pourrai faire un excellent prince

Yahiko: Toi un prince? Laisse moi rire

Je lui donnai des coups de pieds pour montrer mon mécontentement

Yahiko: Sache que un prince reste une gentille personne et que toi tu es un petit garçon sans beaucoup de gêne

Je lui tirai la langue et mon père rentra dans la pièce pour dire à Yahiko d'aller se laver je lui lançai un regard bien noir avant de me replonger sur ce décor magnifique des grands châteaux

Le lendemain à la fin des cours Sakura me demanda si elle pouvait passer elle apporterai des gâteaux fait maison je suis sur que Kyubi va adorer sa. Elle passa comme prévu une chance mon père et mon frère ne sont pas là. Je l'emmenai dans ma chambre pour découvrir Kyubi heureux avec un de mes mangas.

Sakura: Il a quoi Kyubi aujourd'hui

Naruto: Depuis que je lui ai dis que tu allais passer avec des pâtisserie il est comme sa

Kyubi ( s'avançant vers le sac ): Dis tu nous as préparé quoi?

Elle ouvrit son sac pour nous montrer un magnifique fraisier

Naruto: C'est gentil Sakura mais pourquoi tu es venue

Sakura: J'ai besoin de faire tes mensurations

Naruto: Encore?

Sakura: Mais oui tu sais Naruto tu grandis et je veux que tu sois impeccable et que tu sois le plus beau dans mes costumes

Elle commença mes mensurations pour ensuite me mettre une tenue. Il avait un tee-shirt bleu avec au bout des manches une ficelle noir, un short orange avec lui aussi une ficelle noir au bout et un ruban en attaché en papillon orange.

Sakura: Tu es magnifique Naruto

Naruto: C'est gênant

Sakura: Tu rigoles il te va à ravir sache Naruto que tu es le seul et l'unique chasseur de carte et que tu remportes tes victoires dans mes costumes

Je la vis partir au loin et Kyubi commença à s'impatienté devant le gâteau qu'il semble l'appeler depuis tout à l'heure.

Soudain, j'eus une drôle de sensation et Kyubi aussi c'était celle d'une carte

Naruto: _Clé du sceau sacré qui détient les pouvoirs des ténèbres. Moi Naruto chasseur de carte prête moi ta puissance RELEASE_

Je dis à Kyubi et à Sakura de rester dans ma chambre pour éviter de les mettre en danger. Je sentis la carte venant de la chambre de papa. J'entrebâillai la porte mais rien je l'ouvris en grand mais je ne vis rien à part les rideaux fermer que le vent ouvrit laissant une boule lumineuse sautillante rentrer

Naruto: C'est une carte de Clow?

Je me préparai à la capturer quand elle me toucha je criai avant de tomber au sol et de lâcher ma clé

Pov normal coté Sakura

Sakura et Kyubi entendirent un cri et sut que c'était Naruto et partirent le rejoindre

Pov Naruto

Je me levai et je regardai la pièce. Tout était grand même le fauteuil de papa et son orgue. Je fus pris de panique en remarquant que j'avais rétrécis mais un vent m'emporta dehors m'éloignant de ma clé

Pov normal coté Sakura

Sakura et Kyubi rentrèrent dans la pièce où était tantôt Naruto mais ne retrouva que sa clé

Kyubi: Je ne comprends pas Naruto sait que la clé est importante où peut-il être

Pov Naruto

Je me réveillai sur le toit de la jardinière de papa et fus intercepté par un chat qui me regardait avec envie

Naruto: Oh tu fais erreur je ne suis pas une souris et puis je ne suis pas bon à manger

Mais le chat se mit en position et je me mis à courir suivit de près par le chat. Arriver au bord du toit, je ne choisis pas plusieurs solutions et je sautai dans le vide sauver par les fleurs que papa avait planté hier

Naruto: Oh merci papa je t'aime fort d'avoir planter ces fleurs

Mais quelque chose me prit par la taille et m'attira à lui je vis une énorme mante religieuse. Je me dégageai de ses pattes pour de nouveau courir je me cachai derrière un pot de fleur et je vis le chat de tout à l'heure attraper la mante religieuse.

Pov normal coté Sakura

Sakura: Où peux-tu être Naruto

Kyubi: Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai la sensation que Naruto est toujours dans cette maison

?: Je suis rentré

Sakura: Oh non c'est Yahiko va te cacher

Kyubi: J'y vais

Yahiko rentra dans la pièce suivit de Jun et virent Sakura

Sakura: Bonjour Yahiko je suis passée voir Naruto

Yahiko: Et il est où mon frère?

Sakura: Il est partit à l'épicerie

Yahiko: Sans toi?

Sakura: Oui il a dis qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi qu'il faisait juste l'aller-retour

Yahiko: Je vois

Derrière le canapé

Kyubi: Où es-tu Naruto

Pov Naruto

J'arrivai enfin à la fin de l'escalade mon dieu c'est du sport là. Je vis la petite lumière qui était dans la chambre de papa elle se matérialisa en petite fille avec un bonnet d'un coté petit et de l'autre grande elle était toute jaune et elle riait

Naruto: Je ne trouve pas sa drôle moi j'ai failli me faire manger par un chat et pour pimenter un peu les choses je me suis fait courser par une mante religieuse

Elle continua de rire avant de partir

Naruto: Et attend j'ai pas fini de râler moi

Je regarde au sol et je vis l'eau de la baignoire auquel je sautai dedans

Pov normal coté Sakura

Sakura était inquiète elle n'avait pas de nouvelle de Naruto et son frère va s'inquiéter après tout Naruto est selon son excuse partit à l'épicerie sa doit faire un moment

Sakura: Oh j'ai fait du gâteau je vais en chercher

Mais à peine lever elle tangua pour s'écrouler derrière le canapé

Sakura: Je me sens beaucoup mieux je reviens

Après être sortit de la pièce, le manège de Sakura a servi à récupérer Kyubi derrière le canapé. Elle confia la mission à Kyubi de retrouver Naruto est vite.

Pov Naruto

Mon dieu je suis épuisé je viens de nager toute la baignoire en vêtement pas adapter à sa. Bon je dois descendre maintenant je vis une éponge je pris de l'élan et je sautai dessus qui me fit rebondir et atterrir sur les fesses cela fit bien rire la carte. Elle repartit et je la suivis en courant je traversai le couloir pour arriver dans la cuisine où je vis Yahiko. A chaque pas qu'il faisait cela créé un tremblement de terre colossale et il dit après que c'est moi le monstre je cherchai la carte des yeux et la vit près de son pied

Naruto: YAHIKO ATTENTION!

Il s'arrêta et la carte fila je la suivis et je vis qu'elle montai des escaliers trop haut pour moi. Oh non je ne retrouverai jamais ma taille. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose sur mon épaule et je vis Kyubi. Pour une fois j'étais content de le voir je lui racontai toutes mes mésaventures

Kyubi: C'est la faute de _Little _la carte de la petite

Naruto: C'est pour sa que je suis devenu petit comment je fais pour la capturer?

Kyubi: Déjà sache que dans ton état tu ne pourras pas utiliser la clé du sceau sacré

Naruto: Je m'en serai douté mais comment je fais pour redevenir grand

Kyubi: Facile faut retoucher la carte

Je montai sur son dos c'est la première fois que je fais sa c'est amusant je vis Sakura s'approchait dangereusement de la carte et tendit son bras vers elle

Naruto: NON SAKURA NE LA TOUCHE PAS

Elle se rétracta et j'attrapai la carte pour reprendre ma taille normal. Sakura me lança la clé

Naruto: _Clé du sceau sacré qui détient les pouvoirs des ténèbres. Moi Naruto chasseur de carte prête moi ta puissance RELEASE. Reprends ta forme originelle carte de Clow je te l'ordonne_

Je capturai la carte de Clow et je remarquai que j'étais toujours sur Kyubi le pauvre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on mangea le délicieux gâteau de Sakura en essayant de laisser une part pour Kyubi mais cela n'était pas au programme de mon frère qui garda une part pour papa et la dernière part pour lui. J'ai pu sauver au moins une part avec une seule fraise mais Kyubi était tout de même triste. Il décida d'utiliser Little qui fit un énorme gâteau rien que pour lui. Ce soir, il avait un autre reportage sur les châteaux mais je changeai de chaîne j'en avais marre des maisons trop grande.

* * *

Rewiews?


	23. Le double de Naruto

**Hello! Tout le monde désolé pour ce long retard sur cette fic et merci pour les personnes qui laissent des rewiews et je vous dis bonne lecture^^**

* * *

_**Épisode 24: Le double de Naruto**_

Je fais les courses pour le repas de ce soir. Là je viens de finir pour rentrer chez moi. J'enlevai mes rollers et j'entendis la voix de Jun, j'allai dans le salon et je vis Jun couper les cheveux de mon frère. Il me proposa même de m'occuper des miens c'est vrai qu'ils ont un peu besoin d'être coupés. A la fin de ma séance de coiffure, je montai dans ma chambre admirer le travail

Naruto: Il y a pas à dire il s'est tout faire

Kyubi: De quoi?

Naruto: Jun vient de me couper les cheveux

Kyubi: Ah bon je ne vois pas de différence

Naruto: Tu es aveugle ma parole. Je suis vraiment heureux

Yahiko: Naruto descend

Naruto: J'arrive ( à Kyubi ) je reviens

Je commençai à faire le ménage avec entrain j'étais très motivé pour montrer à Jun que je peux faire plein de chose d'ailleurs il m'a même fait un compliment comme quoi je fais un excellent homme d'intérieur. C'est sur c'est une bonne journée

Le lendemain, Je vis Sakura que j'interpelai

Sakura: Bonjour Naruto je vois que tu t'es fais couper les cheveux

Naruto: Tu as remarqué c'est Jun qui me l'a fait hier et Kyubi ne l'a même pas remarqué

Sakura: Tu sais Naruto je te connais tellement bien je vois même quand tu te coupes les ongles

On arriva à l'école et je vis mes amies me regardaient bizarrement

Ino: Dis Naruto… Euh… Eh ben…Euh

?: Tiens te voilà Naruto

Je me retournai pour voir Meiko et Sasuke

Meiko: On t'a vu hier inutile de le nier

Naruto: Hein?

Meiko: Oui on t'a vu faire tomber les peluches au sol

Ino: Dis Naruto tu n'étais pas à la papeterie hier

Naruto: Non j'ai les courses pour le repas de hier soir et j'ai passé ma journée à faire des tâches ménagères

Ino: Vous voyez je vous avais bien dit que cela ne pouvez pas être Naruto

Naruto: On peut m'expliquer

Ino: Et ben hier une personne qui te ressemblait drôlement et qui a cassé du matériel à la papeterie

Meiko: Et moi et Sasuke on a vu quand tu faisais tomber les peluches en partant comme un voleur

Je vis le regard de Sasuke comme s'il me scrutait

Sasuke: Fais attention

La fin des cours arriva vite ainsi que l'entrainement la phrase de Sasuke me revint souvent en tête. Puis je me pris de nouveau le bâton sur la tête mon dieu ça fait mal.

Après l'entrainement, Tenten et Ino discutaient du problème de ce matin

Tenten: Tu sais Naruto il parait que dans le monde on a tous un sosie une réplique parfaite de nous il est dit aussi que si on voit son double c'est qu'on va bientôt mourir

Je paniquai. Oh non je veux pas voir mon double. Je veux pas mourir. A la sortie, Sakura m'invita à manger une glace que je pris vanille-fraise

Naruto: Dis Sakura c'est vrai que si on voit son sosie on risque de mourir

Sakura: Ne me dis pas que tu crois à sa Naruto

Je hochai la tête de haut en bas quand je sentis quelque chose et je le vis un garçon portant l'uniforme de l'école de Konoha. Des cheveux couleur or et des yeux aussi bleu que les miens et trois traits sur chaque joue. Je partis dans les bras de Sakura. Je vais mourir je l'ai vu

?: Naruto!

Je lâchai Sakura pour voir Tenten et Ino

Ino: Naruto mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais

Naruto: Hein?

Tenten: On t'a vu brutaliser des enfants dans le parc

Sakura: Désolé mais Naruto était tout le temps avec moi regarder

Sakura prit mon poignet et montra la glace qui commençait à fondre. Alors c'était bien mon double que j'ai vu. Je rentrai chez moi et j'en parlai à Kyubi

Kyubi: Un garçon qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes pour en être sur on va parler au carte de Clow se sera un bon moyen de voir

On prit toutes les cartes

Kyubi: Suis bien mes instructions déjà mélange avec ta main gauche ( j'y mélangeai ) ensuite fais un tas pour les couper en 3 toujours avec la main gauche ( j'y coupai ) après remets les cartes ensemble

Naruto: Dans le même ordre?

Kyubi: Non comme tu veux et ensuite tu écoutes bien la position des cartes une en haut, une autre devant toi, 3 au milieu et deux autres entre chaque place libre. Bien maintenant répète après moi _oh carte de Clow répondez à toutes mes questions_

Naruto: _Oh carte de Clow répondez à toutes mes questions_

Kyubi:_ Révélez moi la vérité sur la personne qui me veux du mal_

Naruto: _Révélez moi la vérité sur la personne qui me veux du mal_

Une brise apparut dans l'air

Kyubi: Voilà retourne la première carte

Je la retournai et je vis Windy

Kyubi: Je le savais les cartes ont pris des renseignements sur toi elles savent que tu veux à tout prix les capturer

Naruto: Tu veux dire qu'elles savent tout de moi

Kyubi: Oui sauf les cartes endormis. Maintenant les cartes du milieu nous dirons à qui ont à faire

Je les retournai et vis Shadow la carte de l'ombre, Watery la carte de l'eau et Illusion la carte de l'illusion

Kyubi: Je vois et maintenant retourne la dernière carte elle nous dira son objectif

Je la pris et vis Flower la carte des fleurs. Je réfléchis et je vis des fleurs de péchés pour ensuite voir Yahiko. Oh non elle va s'en prendre à mon frère. Je sortis vite de la maison pour sauver Yahiko

Pov normal coté Yahiko

Il suivit Naruto dans la forêt car il affirmait avoir perdu quelque chose ayant le dos tournait il ne vit pas le sourire narquois du blond et tomba de la falaise

Pov Naruto

Je trouvai le vélo de Yahiko puis je continuai à courir et je ne sentis plus la présence de mon frère. Des larmes perlaient sur mes joues. Non Yahiko je veux pas

?: Naruto?

Je me retournai et vis Sasuke

Naruto: Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu fais là

Sasuke: J'ai sentis une carte de Clow ( il sortit son compas qui me donnait une idée )

Naruto: Sasuke ton compas indique bien les cartes

Sasuke: Oui

Naruto ( en larme ): Je t'en prie aide à retrouver Yahiko

Pov normal coté Yahiko

Yahiko: Aller viens on va trouver se que tu cherches

Mais le pauvre Yahiko s'est foulé la cheville en tombant et Naruto regarda tristement le roux

Naruto: Pourquoi tu veux m'aider

Yahiko: Je sais que tu n'es pas Naruto même si tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau dès que je t'ai vu j'eus la sensation d'être avec un fantôme

Naruto: Tu m'en veux pas d'avoir pris l'apparence de ton petit frère

Yahiko: Tu sais ma mère est en haut dans un endroit magnifique dès qu'on aura trouvé ce que tu cherches tu pourras la saluer de ma part et celle de Naruto par la même occasion et de lui dire que je m'occupe de protéger notre petit ange qu'elle a mis au monde…

Il s'évanouit

Pov Naruto

La lumière du compas m'indiqua la falaise j'activai Fly et pris Sasuke avec moi sur le bâton. Je vis la carte près de Yahiko pour ensuite l'attaquer avec Windy mais la carte passa au travers. Kyubi me conseilla une carte offensive et j'appelai Watery que j'obtins le même résultat

Kyubi: C'est une carte spécial il faut l'appeler par son nom et elle perdra tous ses pouvoirs

Je la regardai et je vis une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux comme si qu'elle regrettait tout se qu'elle a fait je m'approchai d'elle sous les réprimandes de Sasuke qui m'ordonna de reculer mais je passai outre. Une carte ayant un lien entre l'ombre, l'eau et l'illusion je regardai de nouveau la carte j'ai cru voir mon reflet. L'ombre copie nos mouvement, l'eau reflète une image et l'illusion est ce qui n'est pas réel, je vis soudain un miroir mais bien sur

Naruto: Tu es _Mirror _la carte du miroir

La carte changea de forme et alla faire un bisou à mon frère en s'excusant je vis ses larmes

Naruto: _Reprends ta forme originelle carte de Clow je te l'ordonne_

Je me jetai sur mon frère en remerciant plusieurs fois Sasuke. De m'avoir aider en rentrant à la maison Sakura et Jun passèrent pour voir Yahiko le pauvre il a une belle foulure. Kyubi adore vraiment les visites de Sakura. Elle lui a encore apporté du gâteau à force je suis sur qu'il va devenir gros mais je suis heureux que Yahiko n'est rien de plus grave je vais tout faire pour l'aider dans sa convalescence forcée.

* * *

Rewiews?


	24. Une prof pas comme les autres

**Hello! Voici comme toujours la suite, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Épisode 25: Une prof pas comme les autres**_

Naruto: Mince j'ai oublié que j'étais de corvée de cuisine aujourd'hui

Me voilà entrain de rouler comme un malade dans les rues de Konoha pour pouvoir être à temps à la maison pour préparer le repas. Je passai sous un canapé qu'on emménage ou déménage je ne sais pas et un chat traversa la route j'ai du l'éviter de justesse et me faire rattraper par quelqu'un. Je ne savais pas qui c'était car j'avais fermé mes yeux de peur de voir la suite. Je l'ai ouvris pour voir une femme grande avec des cheveux blonds platines attachées en deux couettes. Un petit losange bleu sur son front, je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux, ils étaient cachés derrière des lunettes noirs qu'elle enleva laissant apparaître deux billes de couleur noisette. Elle est vraiment belle.

?: Est-ce que sa va?

Naruto: Oh oui merci beaucoup

?: De rien on se reverra demain

Elle partit dans le soleil et je rentrai chez moi. Après avoir fait le repas, je racontai ma rencontre avec cette femme à Kyubi qui me conseilla d'attendre demain pour voir.

Le lendemain, j'étais encore une fois en retard je courus dans les couloirs. La sonnerie retentit et j'arrivai dans la salle sous les applaudissements de Tenten, Ino et Sakura.

Naruto: Je ne suis pas en retard

Sakura: Non tu es pile à l'heure mon grand, félicitation!

?: Oui il s'en ait fallu de peu

Je me retournai pour voir Iruka sensei. Je partis à ma place où Iruka sensei nous parla de l'absence de notre professeur de maths du à sa grossesse et qu'elle sera remplacée par quelqu'un d'autre. Cette personne rentra dans la classe, je la reconnus de suite c'était la femme qui m'avait dit qu'on se reverrai aujourd'hui.

Iruka sensei: Je vous présente mademoiselle Tsunade elle sera votre nouvelle prof de maths

A la sortie, Sasuke me convoqua avec Sakura

Sasuke: Il faut être prudent avec cette nouvelle prof

Naruto: Pourquoi?

Sasuke: Quoi tu ne l'as pas sentis cette femme a des pouvoirs

Naruto: Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproches elle a l'air gentille

Meiko intervint dans la conversation

Meiko: Sasuke tu m'as dis qu'on mangerai ensemble

Sasuke: Mais arrête Meiko on parle de chose importante

Meiko: Cela est beaucoup plus important que moi

Sasuke: On parle de Mademoiselle Tsunade que je disais qu'il fallait faire attention

?: Et tu as bien raison

On se retourna pour voir mademoiselle Tsunade

Tsunade: Tu as raison Monsieur Sasuke dans la vie il faut toujours être prudent, pas vrai mademoiselle Sakura, mademoiselle Meiko… et monsieur Naruto ( elle me fixa ) tu vois je te l'avais bien dis qu'on se reverrai aujourd'hui

Naruto ( gêné ): Oh faite encore merci pour hier mais comment vous avez su qu'on se reverrai aujourd'hui

Tsunade: Une sorte d'intuition

Elle me regarda avec beaucoup de douceur comme le ferai une maman ne connaissant pas la mienne je le pense elle m'a l'air vraiment gentille

On retourna en classe et la conversation principal était mademoiselle Tsunade. Tenten parla du temple qui vendait des amulettes pour les amoureux j'eus l'idée de faire un tour avec Sakura après les cours.

Arriver là-bas je sentis quelque chose d'étrange. Puis je vis Meiko tirait Sasuke et je courus vers Sasuke

Naruto: Dis Sasuke tu n'as rien sentis en entrant

Sasuke: Quoi toi aussi tu l'as sentis?

Soudain, des bruits de cloche survint et des murs verts apparurent de nulle part

Sasuke: C'est _Mave _la carte du labyrinthe il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici pour ensuite pouvoir la capturer

Meiko: Sa à l'air simple

Sasuke: Non malheureusement ce n'est pas simple c'est bien plus dur de sortir

Naruto: Ce n'est pas en restant là qu'on va sortir on va utiliser plein de méthode qu'on connaît pour sortir

Sakura posa sa main sur le mur droit et on avança mais j'eus l'impression qu'on tournait en rond

Naruto: Bon deuxième méthode. _Clé du sceau sacré qui détient le pouvoir des ténèbres. Moi Naruto chasseur de carte prête moi ta puissance je te l'ordonne RELEASE. Fly_

Je volai pour nous guider mais les murs montaient avec moi réduisant mes chances à zéro et je redescendis

Sasuke: Bon on peut aussi abandonner l'idée aérienne

Meiko ( en tapant le mur ): Stupide mur à cause de toi je ne vais pas avoir mon amulette

Naruto: Meiko tu viens de me donner une idée si on ne peut pas passer au dessus passons au travers. _Sword_

Je coupai le mur mais avant de pouvoir crier victoire il se reforma et le labyrinthe se mit à bouger dans tous les sens des nouveaux murs se créèrent me séparant de Sasuke et Meiko et un autre emmena Sakura

Sasuke: _Fûton shuriken _

Le vent de Sasuke ramena Sakura et le mur qui nous sépara de Sasuke s'enleva mais Meiko n'était pas avec lui. Je remarquai que Mave avait changé de forme réduisant véritablement nos espoirs à zéro

?: Sasuke au secours

On vit Meiko un peu plus loin mais sur le coté et Sasuke refit pareil lorsqu'il a sauvé Sakura mais les distorsions précédentes empêche d'avoir Meiko. Sasuke lui ordonna de ne pas bouger on s'approcha d'elle mais un tunnel se trouva devant nous rendant impossible de voir Meiko après on lui ordonna de compter pour nous aider à savoir si on était bien dans sa direction. Meiko pleurait et se mit à compter quand on entra dans le tunnel puis soudain on courut n'entendant plus Meiko comptait et elle n'était plus à sa place initiale. Soudain, le son d'une cloche nous parvint le même son que avant que l'on rentre dans le labyrinthe puis on vit Meiko se jetait dans les bras de Sasuke. Puis on vit mademoiselle Tsunade avec une sorte de cloche avec un ruban mauve.

Tsunade: J'ai eu de la chance de vous retrouver lorsque j'avais vu cette pauvre Meiko j'ai eu peur

Naruto: Mademoiselle Tsunade, c'est quoi cette cloche?

Tsunade: Elle appartient au temple j'avais essayé de vous prévenir du danger mais c'était trop tard. Bon et si on sortait du labyrinthe

Sakura: On a essayé toutes les techniques qu'on connaissait mais rien

Tsunade: Alors utilisons ceci

Elle s'approcha du mur en le touchant avec la cloche qui se détruit et le mur ne se reforma pas on la suivit jusqu'à la sortie du labyrinthe dehors il faisait déjà nuit mon père et Yahiko doivent s'inquiéter

Sasuke: Naruto scelle la carte vite

Naruto: Mais euh…

Tsunade: Si c'est à cause de moi je me retourne

Elle le fit

Naruto: _Reprends ta forme originelle carte de Clow je te l'ordonne_

La carte partit dans les mains de mademoiselle Tsunade qui vint vers moi

Tsunade: Je crois que cette carte t'appartient Naruto

Naruto: Merci

?: Naruto!

Je vis Yahiko arrivait au loin et fut choqué de voir mademoiselle Tsunade

Yahiko: Tsunade?

Tsunade: Cela fait longtemps Yahiko n'en veut pas à Naruto d'accord

Quelque temps après, Sakura partit j'eus mon amulette ainsi que Meiko et avant de partir Sasuke vint vers

Sasuke: Fais attention à toi ce n'est pas une prof comme les autres

Il partit avec Meiko me laissant seul avec Yahiko pour ensuite partir me laissant plein de question sur mon frère et mademoiselle Tsunade.

* * *

Rewiews?


	25. Retour vers le passé

**Et voilà la suite. Désolé pour ce petit retard**

* * *

_**Épisode 26: Retour vers le passé**_

La tour de Tokyo baigna par la lueur de la lune. Une personne se trouva sur cette tour imposante. Naruto s'avança de sa place mais ne vit qu'une silhouette.

Pov Naruto

Je me levai pour ensuite regarder mon réveil, il était 6 heures du matin. Je m'habillai pour ensuite faire une petite balade dehors. Je me souviens de ce rêve... La première fois que je l'avais fais j'avais rencontré Kyubi, la deuxième fois c'était à l'arriver de Sasuke et maintenant c'était avec mademoiselle Tsunade. J'arrivai devant le temple du feu où hier on avait capturé Mave la carte du labyrinthe.

Les paroles de Sasuke me revint en mémoire. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il voulait me dire.

Naruto: En tout cas moi, je l'aime bien mademoiselle Tsunade c'est une chouette prof

?: Tu le penses vraiment

Je me retournai pour voir mademoiselle Tsunade avec un kimono de prêtre.

Naruto: Bonjour mademoiselle, je faisais juste une petite balade

Tsunade: Je vois moi je balayais la cour étant la seule fille de prêtre c'est à moi de faire ce travail

Naruto: Si vous voulez je peux vous aider

Tsunade: Et ta promenade

Naruto: Oh! Je peux la faire une autre fois

Tsunade: Alors dans ce cas j'accepte volontiers

?: Je peux me joindre à vous

Cette fois je vis Jun. C'est sur c'est une bonne journée. On balaya la cour, j'ai beau essayé de faire comme m'a dit Sasuke mais je peux pas à chaque fois que je la vois, j'ai le cœur en fête comme si je l'avais toujours connu. On finit vite le travail et mademoiselle Tsunade nous offrit des marrons cueillit fraîchement et Jun me proposa d'aller à l'école ensemble que j'acceptai avec la plus grande joie. Il partit chercher son vélo. Je regardai mademoiselle Tsunade et je me mis à sourire il n'y a pas à dire je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire

Tsunade: Tu me fais penser à ta mère

Naruto: Hein?

Tsunade: Naruto je…

Je la regardai l'incitant à continuer elle a mentionné ma mère. La connaissait-elle?

Tsunade: Non rien c'est pas grave

Je ne compris plus rien. J'arrivai à l'école le sourire aux lèvres pour rejoindre ma place

Sakura: Bonjour Naruto si tu es de aussi bonne humeur c'est que tu étais avec Jun

Naruto: C'est vrai tiens (en sortant les marrons ) ce matin je me suis levé un peu plus tôt que d'habitude et j'ai croisé mademoiselle Tsunade…

?: Je t'avais de ne pas t'en approcher

Naruto (en sursautant): Sasuke?

?: Sasuke tu aurais pu m'attendre je changeais juste de chaussure

Naruto: Bonjour Meiko

Meiko: Hum sa sens les marrons si vous voulez je vous montre comment on les casse

Elle nous montra comment faire c'est vraiment impressionnant

Pov Sasuke

Et les voilà à s'amuser avec des marrons... Pourquoi cet Usuratonkashi ne m'a pas écouté... Je sentis une présence et je vis cette fameuse prof qui me fit un sourire amusé je n'aime pas ça et Naruto qui ne fait rien

Pov Naruto

Ce soir, j'étais seul avec mon père Yahiko bosse ce soir

Papa: Alors comme ça ton professeur de maths est en congé de maternité

Naruto: Oui et ils ont vite trouvé une remplaçante

Papa: Je vois mademoiselle Tsunade… Oh!

Naruto: Papa tu la connais

Papa: Oui en quelque sorte

Naruto: Une fois quand je suis allé l'aider elle a mentionné maman elles se connaissaient?

Papa: On peut dire ça mais elle était surtout proche de Yahiko

Naruto: Ah bon?

Papa: Oui Tsunade était la prof de maths de ton frère à sa dernière année de collège

Naruto: Je vois

Le soir

Je me fis tirer du lit par Kyubi à 22 heures car il a sentit une carte alors qu'il dormait et pour dire c'est dur de le réveiller. J'avais pris ma veste blanche un tee-shirt bleu et un short noir et mes rollers pour me dépêcher.

On arriva devant le temple du feu là où on avait capturé Mave c'est bizarre deux cartes qui se trouvaient au même endroit

?: Naruto?

Je vis Sasuke avec son compas magique et je remarquai que Meiko n'était pas là

Naruto: Elle n'est pas avec toi Meiko

Sasuke: Non elle avait des devoirs à faire et toi la fille qui ne se sépare jamais de sa caméra

Naruto: Sakura? Il était tard et je n'osais pas l'embêter bon je dois dire aussi que cette fois je ne voulais pas porter un de ses costumes

Sasuke: Je vois, dis c'est bien là que habite la prof

Naruto: Oui

Sasuke: C'est quand même bizarre deux cartes là où habite la prof

Naruto: Bah je ne sais pas

Kyubi: Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il faut trouver cette carte

On rentra dans l'enceinte du temple mais aucune carte à l'horizon on a cherché partout. On fit une petite pause près de l'arbre qui était un cerisier

Kyubi: Bon moi j'ai soif je vais chercher à boire

Je lui passai mon porte monnaie

Naruto: Pour moi aussi s'il te plaît et prends en une pour Sasuke aussi

Kyubi: Je ne vais pas payer la part du morveux

Sasuke: Je t'ai rien demandé

Naruto: Kyubi n'oublie pas que c'est mon argent

Kyubi: D'accord j'y vais

Il partit et on monta dans l'arbre

Naruto: Je me demande où est la carte

Sasuke: Elle doit se cacher

Naruto: Deux cartes au même endroit c'est plutôt drôle

Sasuke: Hn et comme par hasard c'est là que habite la prof

Naruto: Oui je l'ai aidé ce matin à balayer

Sasuke: Mais tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne ressens rien

Naruto: En faite, je me sens heureux quand je la vois mais il a eu quelque chose d'étrange ce matin

Sasuke: Ah bon?

Naruto: Oui elle a mentionné ma mère

Sasuke: Et tu trouves ça étrange?

Naruto: Bah oui quand même. Je ne connais pas beaucoup les connaissances de ma mère seulement la maman de Sakura car elles étaient cousines

Sasuke: Comment ça se fait

Naruto: Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde mais mon père m'en parle tellement que j'ai vraiment l'impression de la connaître mais quand mademoiselle Tsunade la mentionnait je me suis demandé si elle se connaissait

Sasuke: Pourquoi tu penses ça?

Naruto: Elle ma dit que je lui faisais penser à ma mère

Sasuke: Je vois désolé

Naruto: Pourquoi tu t'excuses? Tu n'y es pour rien en tout cas à part ça à chaque fois que je la vois je me sens heureux et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire

Sasuke: Il paraît que les gens qui ont des pouvoirs s'attirent

Naruto: Moi aussi tu crois?

Sasuke: Mais évidement dobe sinon comment tu contrôlerais les cartes

Naruto: Oui tu as raison mais je n'arrive pas dès que je l'ai vu mon cœur était heureux comme avec Jun

Pov Sasuke

Sasuke: Je savais que tu l'aimais mais pas à se point

Naruto: Tu sais, Jun est le meilleur ami de mon frère il est très gentil avec moi quand il est arrivé j'ai eu le coup de foudre

Sasuke: Oui comme moi

Mince mais pourquoi je dis ça

Naruto: En faite, dès qu'il est arrivé il était déjà présent dans nos vies. Chaque année, il était dans la classe de Yahiko et il venait souvent manger. Je suis tombé amoureux de lui au premier coup d'œil je l'ai trouvé très sympas et toi Sasuke?

Sasuke: Oui c'est vrai

Naruto: Alors on l'aime tous les deux mais chacun à notre manière et je me rends compte qu'il est bien plus âgé que toi ou moi mais on n'y peut rien c'est comme sa ( en souriant )

Je vis son sourire et mon cœur commençait à battre mes joues chauffait. Je secouai ma tête pour enlever cet image avant de descendre de l'arbre et partir en courant

Pov Naruto

Je vis Sasuke partir je lui criai de m'attendre mais quelque chose m'entoura c'était tout noir je me débattais pour sortir de se pétrin et je vis Sasuke courir vers moi mais je me fis absorber par l'arbre

Pov Sasuke

J'entendis Naruto criait et je vis un truc noir l'envelopper c'est surement la carte je sortis mon katana mais c'était trop tard Naruto s'était fait aspirer par l'arbre je vis Kyubi arriver vers moi il a vu la scène

Kyubi: C'est_ Past _la carte du passé

Sasuke: Comment?

Kyubi: C'est une carte puissante elle a fusionné avec ce cerisier car il possède énormément de pouvoir magique mais ce n'est suffisant que pour transporter une seul personne

Sasuke: Donc elle attendait que l'un de nous s'en aille pour attaquer

Kyubi: Oui

Sasuke: Et comment on fait pour l'avoir

Kyubi: Et ben…

Pov Naruto

Je me réveillai pour me rappeler immédiatement ce qui m'est arrivé après réflexion je me suis rappelé que j'étais avalé par l'arbre du à un truc noir. J'entendis des pas, effrayé j'utilisai Jump pour sauter dans le cerisier qui était vraiment en fleur et je vis Yahiko mais bizarrement il était avec son ancienne tenue de collégien puis mademoiselle Tsunade arriva un peu plus jeune je compris plus tard que j'étais dans le passé.

Je vis plein de chose défiler. Mon frère et mademoiselle Tsunade étaient amants. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Là c'était le festival et mon frère et mademoiselle Tsunade étaient encore vers moi mais je n'entends rien.

Soudain, une lumière m'aveuglai j'ouvris mais yeux pour remarquer que mademoiselle Tsunade me regardait puis je fis aspirer.

?: Naruto? Naruto?

Je reconnais cette voix j'ouvris mes yeux pour apercevoir Kyubi.

Naruto: Kyubi?

Kyubi: Tu es revenu parmi nous Naruto vite il faut que tu captures la carte

Naruto: Ok

Un tourbillon se présenta devant nous

Kyubi: Naruto c'est sa vrai forme, vas-y!

Naruto: D'accord _Reprends ta forme originelle carte de Clow je te l'ordonne_

Je vis la carte partir vers le derrière de l'arbre et je vis une touffe brune que je reconnus comme étant Sasuke

Sasuke: Tu es revenu tant mieux

Je courus vers lui avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse au sol

Kyubi: Naruto tu as eu à faire à _Past_ la carte du passé. Pour te faire revenir le morveux dut utiliser _Time_ en utilisant beaucoup d'énergie

Pov Sasuke

Je me sens faible j'avoue que j'ai utilisé énormément de pouvoir et de concentration

Naruto: Sasuke merci

Il me prit dans ses bras mon cœur bat vraiment très fort. J'eus soudain l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre et je sombrai dans l'inconscience

Pov Naruto

J'avais pris Sasuke dans mes bras pour le remercier je me détachai de lui pour voir qu'il était tout rouge et évanouie sa doit être sans doute le fait qu'il doit être épuiser.

Naruto: Merci Sasuke

* * *

Rewiews?


	26. Les cartes magiques

**Hello tout le monde voici la suite!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Épisode 27: Les cartes magiques**_

Aujourd'hui, on a cours de cuisine avec de l'huile j'étais en équipe avec Sakura ça ne change pas de d'habitude.

Ino: Vous savez l'histoire sur les cartes magiques?

Naruto: Les cartes magiques?

Ino: Oui ce sont des cartes qui permettent de réaliser un souhait comme le sport, le saut et même des cartes pour l'amour on les trouve dans le magasin de Shizune

Sakura: Naruto l'huile doit être bonne je pense

Je déglutis et pris les baguettes pour mettre les croquettes dans la poêle mais l'huile me fait trop peur les projections commencèrent à se faire et je reculai

Sakura: Naruto c'est l'huile qui te fait peur

J'hochai la tête mais je réessayai et de la fumée sortit de la poêle nous disant que l'huile était trop chaude sa yeah crise de panique je savais plus quoi faire. Meiko éteint le gaz et la professeur arriva

Professeur: Sa va vous n'avez rien?

Naruto: Non madame

Professeur: Ecouter moi quand vous utilisez de l'huile faites en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas trop chaude

Tout le monde répondit positivement

Sakura: Naruto sa va tu n'es pas blessé

Naruto: Oui sa va merci Meiko sans toi je serai resté tétaniser comme un idiot

Meiko: Dit elle est où la boutique de cette Shizune dont vous parliez tout à l'heure

C'est moi où elle écoute souvent au porte.

Ce soir, je rentrai à la maison pour m'exercer avec mon père pour faire les croquettes. Il avait tout préparé je réessayai mais le résultat était le même je paniquai au éclaboussures d'huile mon père coupa le feu et arriva vers moi pour m'aider à me relever. Après la catastrophe, mon père me montra comment faire ils sont vraiment réussit les siens j'aimerai vraiment cuisiner comme lui c'est mon model. Yahiko rentra dans la cuisine et en piqua un dont je râlai

Yahiko: C'est quoi qui les a fait?

Naruto: Non c'est papa

Yahiko: Alors je ne risque rien

J'allais lui taper dans le pieds mais il s'enleva au début moment du coup je me pris le parquet. Je le déteste vraiment.

Le lendemain, Sakura me demanda pour mes croquettes dont je répondis négativement mais elle m'encourage et on vit Tenten un peu déprimer à cause du cours de sport et du cheval d'arçon.

Le cours de sport se passa à merveille pour moi comme toujours après tout c'est grâce au sport que j'ai une bonne moyenne, se fut le tour de Tenten. J'entendus Ino lui dire qu'elle avait fait le vœux avec les cartes. Elle réussit à passer mais patina à la fin. On l'applaudit tous pour la féliciter. Arriver en classe, je vis les cartes et j'étais choqué elle ressemblait beaucoup au carte de Clow

Ce soir, je montrai l'article à Kyubi qui pensait comme moi mais que ce n'est pas les cartes qui font que la personne réussit c'est la persévérance et je lui avais aussi raconté que cette après midi en voulant trouver une carte pour la cuisine qui était en rupture de stock moi et Sakura on avait vu Meiko sortir de la boutique avec une carte de l'amour et nous sortit des choses incompréhensibles jusqu'à que Sasuke arrive et vit la carte sa réaction était la même que la notre cela n'étonné nullement mon ami renard.

Le lendemain, je mangeai avec Sakura qui me fis gouter sa cuisine mon dieu comme elle est douée d'ailleurs Jun et mon frère se joignent à nous. On discutait j'étais vraiment heureux et Sasuke arriva accompagner de Meiko

Yahiko ( énervé ): Tu es encore là toi

Les deux garçons se regardaient en chien de faïence

Jun: Tiens bonjour tu es qui ( à Meiko )

Naruto: C'est Meiko la cousine de Sasuke

Meiko: Je suis sa fiancée

Yahiko Jun: Sa fiancée?

Je vis Sasuke faire non de la tête avant de partir en courant ailleurs.

La journée se passa vite et heureusement après on alla au magasin de Shizune pour acheter la carte pour la cuisine on croisa Ino et Tenten qui vient de sortir du magasin avec de nouvelle carte en nous disant qu'elle en avait reçu plein d'autre. On rentra dans la boutique. Soudain, je sentis l'aura d'une carte de Clow je cherchais et elle venait des cartes magiques. Je sentis sa trace mais il n'avait rien

Naruto: Shizune vous pouvez me dire qu'elle était la carte qui était là?

Shizune: Je crois que c'était _Shot _la carte de la chasse

Naruto: _Shot_? Et vous savez qui l'avait acheté

Shizune: Je sais plus mais je me souviens que c'était une fille de ta classe

Naruto: C'était Ino ou Tenten

Shizune ( réfléchit ): Non désolé je me souviens plus

Naruto: C'est pas grave merci

Je partis en courant avec Sakura et j'activai la carte Fly. J'appelai Kyubi immédiatement

Du côté de Kyubi, il jouait au jeu vidéo Tekken 4 de Naruto qu'il s'était acheté la semaine dernière. Il perdit la partie et le téléphone sonna

Kyubi ( pleurant ): Quoi encore?

Naruto: Kyubi on a besoin d'aide on a trouvé une carte enfin on l'a pas mais…

Kyubi: Explique moi en détail Naruto

Pov Naruto

Je lui expliquai la situation dans laquelle j'avais sentis une carte dans le magasin de Shizune

Kyubi ( au tel ): C'est quelle carte?

Naruto: _Shot _celle de la chasse

Kyubi: _Shot!_

Je reculais le téléphone de mon oreille au risque de devenir sourd

Naruto: Kyubi crie pas comme sa mes oreilles

Kyubi: Tu peux parler quand il s'agit de fantôme enfin bref _Shot_ est une carte dangereux dès qu'elle s'active plus rien ne peut l'arrêter le temps que sa cible n'est pas éliminé c'est une carte offensive qui ne connaît aucun remord tu dois la retrouver et vite

Je raccrochai après avoir accepter et on partit à la recherche de Ino et Tenten. Je vis cette dernière dans une rue mais seule. Je descendis et je demandai à Tenten de me montrer ses cartes mais aucune d'elle n'était Shot. On partit voir Ino qui devait sans doute avoir la carte dangereuse. Sakura l'aperçut vers chez elle. Je descendis en piquer pour me dépêcher et je courus vers elle

Naruto: Ino montre moi tes cartes s'il te plaît

Elle me les sortit je les regardai toutes mais non elle n'était pas alors si ni Ino ni Tenten ne la qui est-ce?

Naruto: Dis Ino il y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre avec vous?

Ino: Maintenant que tu me le dis j'avais vu Meiko dans la boutique mais elle est vite sortit je crois qu'elle nous a pas vu mais pourquoi?

Naruto: Merci Ino on se voit demain en cours

Je rejoins Sakura et lui expliqua on se sépara pour couvrir plus de terrain

Pov Sasuke

J'en ai marre de Meiko pourquoi elle lui a dit sa elle a oublié qu'on était à l'école ou quoi? J'entends quelqu'un courir par ici et je vis… Naruto?

Pov Naruto

Je courus vers le par cet je vis Sasuke. Tiens il a l'air énervé. Kyubi me rejoint

Kyubi: Alors?

Naruto: Non toujours pas

Sasuke: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Naruto: Sasuke as-tu vu Meiko?

Sasuke: Non pourquoi?

Kyubi: Attends tu es entrain de me dire que c'est la gamine qui là

Naruto: Il a de forte chance

Sasuke: De quoi parlez vous?

Naruto: Il a de forte chance que Meiko soit avec une carte de Clow par inadvertance

Sasuke: Laquelle?

Kyubi: _Shot _la carte de la chasse

Sasuke: Tu te fiches de moi

Kyubi: Malheureusement non

Naruto: Sasuke as-tu ton compas magique

Sasuke: Bien sur je le garde tout le temps sur moi

Naruto: Parfais grâce à sa on trouvera Meiko. _Fly_. Allez monte Sasuke on ira plus vite

Sasuke monta derrière moi et activa son compas qui nous indiqua l'école et on vit Meiko au niveau du grillage. On descendit

Naruto: Meiko donne nous cette carte

Meiko: Tu veux dire celle là?

Elle nous montra la carte c'était bien Shot mon dieu

Sasuke: Meiko fait pas de bêtise donne moi la carte

Meiko: Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux?

Naruto: Meiko écoute moi c'est une vrai carte de Clow

Meiko: Arrête Naruto c'est une carte magique que je viens d'acheter. Sa yeah j'ai compris ton manège tu veux Sasuke pour toi tout seul

Kyubi: Qu'est-ce que c'est soulant les personnes amoureuses

Je ris nerveusement je sais que je suis spécial quand cela concerne Jun. Sasuke essaya de lui prendre la carte mais Meiko l'activa en voulant toucher Sasuke directement en plein. Des flèches attaquèrent le brun je le protégeai avec Shield la carte du bouclier et on remarqua qu'elle n'attaquai que Sasuke. Ce dernier sortit de la bulle protectrice. Les attaques de Shot se fit de plus en plus précise et le blessa au bras et à la jambe. Soudain j'eus une idée. J'activai la carte Mirror et je renvoyai l'attaque de Shot directement sur lui le blessant

Naruto: _Reprends ta forme originelle carte de Clow je te l'ordonne _

La carte de Clow se retourna en carte

Naruto: c'est bon je l'ai capturé

Sakura courut vers moi

Naruto: Tu es arrivé il a un moment?

Sakura: Oui assez pour que je filme ton exploit quotidien

Le lendemain, Sasuke était revenu à l'école avec des pansements et Meiko m'envoya des foudres car j'avais encore récupéré une carte mais au final j'ai réussit à résister au regard des Uchiha je pense que je suis en quelque sorte immuniser.


	27. Naruto fait de la cuisine

_**Episode 27 : Naruto fait de la cuisine**_

Aujourd'hui, avec mon papa, on fait un gâteau car demain, en cours de cuisine, on doit en préparer un. On vérifia la cuisson du gâteau quand soudain on entendit un bruit venant d'en haut.

Papa : Je ne savais pas que Yahiko était revenu

Naruto (paniqué) : Je vais voir

Je montai quatre à quatre les escaliers pour aller dans ma chambre et je vis Kyubi empêtrer dans mes livres de cuisine. Je le sortis de dessous, le pauvre, il va être traumatisé

Naruto : Kyubi, tu n'as rien

Kyubi : Non sa va je ne suis pas resté longtemps dessous mais dis moi Naruto tu fais quoi avec tous ces livres de recette ?

Naruto : Demain à l'école, on a cours de cuisine et j'ai demandé à papa de m'aider pour faire un gâteau.

Kyubi : Tu vas faire des gâteaux ! Veinard

Naruto : Oui et s'ils sont réussit, on pourra les faire goûter à nos proches donc si je réussis tu pourras avoir une part de gâteau

Kyubi : Génial

Papa (en bas de l'escalier) : Naruto ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Naruto : Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive !

Je descendis rejoindre mon père. On coupa le gâteau en deux à l'horizontal pour pouvoir mettre la crème pâtissière à l'intérieur. On rajouta des fraises, mon péché mignon avec les ramens. On mit l'autre moitié pour ensuite y mettre de la crème chantilly dessus en forme de boule, le mien était loupé, mon père y prit et je le mangeai. Il me montra comment il fallait s'y prendre et on finit de poser les dernières fraises. J'étais vraiment heureux, le gâteau était magnifique

Naruto : On ne pourra jamais le manger à nous trois

Papa : Tu pourras en apporter à ton école si tu veux

Naruto : Bonne idée, merci papa

Papa : Et on pourra aussi demander à Yahiko d'en apporter à ton cher Jun

A son nom, mon cœur se réchauffa et des rougeurs apparurent sur mon visage. Aaaaahhhh Jun

Naruto : Si seulement mon gâteau pouvait être aussi bien que le tiens

Papa : Cela ne fait aucun doute Naruto

Naruto : Dis papa, comment je peux faire pour être un aussi bon cuisinier

Papa : Et bien tu cuisines en faisant de ton mieux et pour quelqu'un que tu aimes

A cette phrase, l'image de Jun s'imprima dans ma tête, bon sang mes joues doivent concurrencer les tomates, je suis trop excité que je le fis savoir à mon père

Le lendemain, au collège, j'avais rapporté du gâteau à Sakura, Hinata, Tenten et Ino. Elles ont adoré.

Ino : J'espère que nos gâteaux seront bons

Naruto : Tu sais, il n'y a aucun risque vous avez eu de la chance, toi et Tenten, vous êtes avec Hinata et elle sait très bien faire les pâtisseries

Hinata : Tu exagères, Naruto

On rigola avant d'aller dans la salle de classe pour choisir nos gâteaux. Sakura et moi avons opté pour un gâteau au chocolat et Ino, Tenten et Hinata un fraisier.

? : Sa à l'air bon

Je me retournai pour voir mademoiselle Tsunade

Naruto : Mademoiselle Tsunade… Ah euh oui… On cherchait un gâteau pour notre cours de cuisine. Si vous voulez je peux vous en faire un

Tsunade : Ce sera avec grand plaisir, Naruto. Fait attention à toi

Je vis mademoiselle Tsunade partir

Pov Sasuke

Je vis le professeur parler avec Naruto mais pourquoi il rougit cet imbécile, il ne voit pas qu'elle est dangereuse

?: Dis Sasuke tu le trouves comment ce gâteau ?

Je regardais Meiko pour voir qu'elle me montrait un gâteau de mariage

Sasuke : Meiko, c'est un gâteau de mariage

Meiko : Je le sais mais quand ce sera le jour de notre mariage, je me tiendrai avec toi devant ce gâteau

L'espoir fait vivre…

Pov Naruto

La pause arriva vite et avec Sakura on avait décidé de faire un tour en ville. Soudain, on vit Sasuke devant une pâtisserie « Baker et Co. »

Naruto : Tu regardes, comment ils font ?

Sasuke : Oui c'est ça

Naruto : J'ai vraiment hâte de faire les pâtisseries

Sasuke : Si tu le dis

Naruto : Au faite, tu fais quoi comme gâteau ?

Sasuke : Avec Kiba on a décidé de faire un flan

Naruto : Nous c'est un gâteau au chocolat

?: Tiens salut

Je me retournai pour voir Jun, il était sortit de la pâtisserie avec des gâteaux

Jun : Vous aussi, vous avez eu des envies de sucreries

Naruto : Non on regardait juste. Après tout, tout à l'heure, on va en faire. Dis moi Jun c'est quoi ton style de gâteau ?

Jun : Laisse-moi réfléchir, il y a les gâteaux aux fromages, à la pomme, à la banane… Mais en faîtes je crois que je les aime tous

Naruto : Et les gâteaux au chocolat ?

Sasuke : Est-ce que tu aimes aussi les flans ?

Jun : Oui je les aime tous les deux

Sasuke/Naruto : Si on le réussit, est ce que tu voudras bien les goûter

Je regardais Sasuke étrangement avant de reprendre mon attention sur Jun et Sasuke fit de même

Jun : Bien sur

Sasuke/Naruto : Génial !

On se regarda de nouveau étrangement faisant légèrement rire Sakura qui était avec moi

Le cours de cuisine arriva vite. On se mit en tablier et on commença la cuisine.

Pov Sasuke

Je tournai la pâte et mon regard partit voir Naruto. Je ne comprends pas depuis quelque temps, il hante mon esprit, mon cœur bat fortement et je suis énervé quand il est trop proche de mademoiselle Tsunade. Naruto que m'as-tu fais ?

Meiko : Tu as l'air fatigué tu veux que je te remplace ?

Meiko prit le saladier et se mit à le fouetter fortement

Sasuke : Arrête Meiko, sa va déborder

Mais trop tard, la pâte était à moitié gâcher cela me rappelle que hier soir, elle voulait me faire une surprise quand je rentrais et dès que je suis rentré, une odeur de brûler me prit le nez. Meiko avait fait cramer le gâteau car il chauffait trop lentement et c'est moi qui du tout nettoyer.

Pov Naruto

J'étais heureux, je vais pouvoir faire goûter mon gâteau à Jun et à mademoiselle Tsunade. On mit notre gâteau au four et on partit en récrée pour manger.

Une heure plus tard, on revint dans notre salle pour la dégustation des gâteaux. Tout le monde mangea sa première bouchée et je sentis quelque chose de bizarre même Sakura.

Toute la classe : DU SUCRE !

Le soir, je rentrai chez moi et j'en parlai avec Kyubi, cela fait du bien d'avoir un ami dans sa chambre

Naruto : Et je t'assure les gâteaux étaient dégoûtants, ils étaient tous trop sucré c'était affreux

Kyubi : Vous avez peut-être mit trop de sucre

Naruto : Mais non, c'est impossible Sakura avait mis les bonnes proportions et si c'était cela ce serai que pour quelques personnes, pas toute la classe. Et vu qu'on a tous loupés on doit recommencer la semaine prochaine

Kyubi : C'est une excellente idée

Naruto : Oui comme ça je pourrai en donner à Jun et à mademoiselle Tsunade

Kyubi : Et ne m'oublie pas

Pov Meiko

Je suis dans ma chambre, regardant un livre de gâteau sa me soule la cuisine, j'arrive comme une chef et dès que cela concerne les gâteaux ils sont tous ratés et immangeable. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sasuke

Sasuke : On va manger

Meiko : J'arrive !

Il ferma la porte et je réfléchissais mais la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Sasuke

Meiko : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Sasuke : Je voulais que tu saches que pour aujourd'hui ce n'était pas de ta faute si les gâteaux étaient loupés

Sasuke referma la porte, sa phrase m'a fait un bien fou et je me remis dans la lecture de recette de gâteau

Pov Naruto

Après les cours avec Sakura, on est reparti à la pâtisserie. Il faisait vraiment de joli gâteau tous plus appétissant les uns des autres. On s'en acheta et en sortant on vit Sasuke

Naruto : Tu viens encore les voir ?

Sasuke : Oui

Naruto : Je trouve cela quand même bizarre que tous nos gâteaux étaient loupés

Sasuke : Attends ! Tu veux me faire croire Dobe que tu n'as rien ressentis

Naruto : Ressentit quoi ? Et ne me traite pas de Dobe

?: Sa va les enfants ?

Je me retournai pour voir mademoiselle Tsunade

Naruto : Oui bonjour mademoiselle

Tsunade : Je vois qu'on a eu une envie de pâtisserie, d'ailleurs moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les gâteaux, j'espère que tu resteras prudent Naruto

Et mademoiselle Tsunade partit

Le lendemain, Tenten arriva en courant dans notre classe

Tenten : Vous savez quoi, des élèves qui ont eu cuisine aujourd'hui et bien eux aussi on eu leur gâteau trop sucré

J'écarquillai les yeux et je tournai la tête vers Sasuke qui me fit un « oui » de la tête. Et si c'était l'œuvre d'une carte

Le cours de cuisine arriva vite et on vérifia bien la quantité de sucre

Pov Sasuke

Tout le monde stresse à cause de cette histoire de sucre, mon regard dériva encore sur Naruto. Soudain, je regardai la porte et vis mademoiselle Tsunade et dès que je me retournai elle avait disparu, cette femme est vraiment étrange.

Pov Naruto

Tout le monde partit manger et je restai seul avec Sasuke, je me retrouvai dos à dos avec lui

Naruto : Je sens la présence de la carte

Soudain, mon téléphone sonna et c'était Kyubi

Kyubi :_Naruto, je pense savoir c'est Sweet la carte du sucre comme son nom l'indique, elle adore le sucre. C'est une carte qui sucre tout ce qu'elle touche et elle a du rentré dans vos gâteaux pour sucré vos gâteaux mais heureusement rien de bien méchant_

Naruto : Oui mais si elle continue on risque d'avoir de gros problème si nos gâteau sont loupés

Je raccrochai et regardai Sasuke

Sasuke : J'ai entendu, il faut battre cette carte

Soudain, dans un four, on vit une petite fée ressemblant à un mouton. Sasuke ouvrit le four

Sasuke : Ferme vite les portes !

Je le fis et Sasuke essaya de l'attraper à main nu, cependant il faisait peur à la carte et mon rival se prit le paquet de farine

La carte transforma le tableau en quelque chose de marron, je goûtai et je remarquai que c'était du chocolat. Sweet transformait tous les objets sur son passage en quelque chose de sucré, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'extasier devant cela

Sasuke : Au lieu de t'amuser Dobe aide moi à l'attraper

Il se dirigea vers un four

Sasuke : On va utiliser ce gâteau comme appât

Naruto : Alors là c'est hors de question ! C'est mon gâteau et je t'interdis d'y toucher

Sasuke : Si tu as une meilleure idée Dobe

Naruto : Je ne suis pas un Dobe et je vais te le prouver maintenant

Je pris un sac de sel que je mis dans un saladier et j'en lançai sur Sweet. Certains grains de sel la touchèrent la déstabilisant et je vis Sasuke prendre le sac de sel et je bloquai la carte qui se prit le paquet de mon rival et Sweet fut recouverte de sel et ne bougea plus

Sasuke : Maintenant

Naruto :_ Clé du sceau qui détient les pouvoirs des ténèbres, moi Naruto chasseur de cartes, prête moi ta puissance, RELEASE !_

Ma clé se transforma en sceptre

Naruto : _Reprends ta forme originelle carte de Clow, je te l'ordonne !_

La carte partit dans mes mains et tous les objets redevinrent normaux et les fours sonnèrent pour annoncer leur fin de cuisson et peu de temps après toute la classe revint pour la dégustation, une chance, j'ai vraiment faim. Mon gâteaux étaient vraiment délicieux j'en étais heureux

Pov Sasuke

Hn… On dirait que le Dobe a encore eu une carte mais au final je les aurai toutes. Meiko arriva avec son gâteau pour que le goûte en premier bon sang il est trop dur. Elle a sans doute trop remué, je bus vite de l'eau pour m'enlever ce goût affreux de ma bouche en faite avec ou sans la carte elle est toujours aussi nulle en gâteau.

Pov Naruto

On partit de la classe de cuisine et on vit Hinata donnait son gâteau à monsieur Iruka. Elle nous avait expliqué que notre professeur lui faisait beaucoup penser à son père partit à l'étranger pour son travail mais je ne l'ai jamais vu se plaindre et je suis heureux qu'elle se soit trouver une figure paternelle en Iruka sensei

On sortit dehors et j'ai offert mon gâteau à Jun et Yahiko

Jun : Il est vraiment très bon ton gâteau Naruto

Naruto (étoile dans les yeux) : Vraiment ?

Yahiko : Pour une fois que tu fais quelques choses de bon

Jun : Ne l'écoute pas il est très bon

Naruto : Merci Jun cela me fait très plaisirs

Pov Sasuke

Je regardai Jun et Naruto rigolaient ensemble, je ne comprends pas se qui m'arrive, pourquoi mon cœur bat pour Jun et pour Naruto cela veut dire quoi je ne comprends pas. Meiko me rejoint et on partit et je lançai un dernier regard à l'endroit où j'étais. Naruto que m'as-tu fais ?

* * *

Rewiews?


End file.
